Warriors of the World: The Legend Reborn
by Bergamot-Dreams
Summary: Ten years after the Raulus disbanded, a prophecy is taking place. A prophecy that speaks of a reckoning, a warning to those who crossed the line ten years ago. And a new race of superhumans called the Transcendence...
1. The Prophecy

note: before I begin, there was a mistake in chap 70 of Flight of the Phoenix. The epilogue scene was set **several months** after the Raulus disappeared.

WARRIORS OF THE WORLD: THE LEGEND REBORN  
a ragnarok online fanfic

Chapter 01  
**The Prophecy**

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the vast sands of Sograt Desert. In the midst of it, rectangular sand buildings rose out of the landscape like silent tombs of the dead. No one walked in the streets, for Morroc, City of the Frontier, was the city of thieves and assassins.

No one dared walk the streets at night. Anyone who did was either very well-prepared or suicidal.

As the thunder rumbled across the vast desert city that was Morroc, shadows fled across the rooftops for a fleeting moment. An old man enjoying the night air on the roof of his house hastily scurried into his house and locked the door. It was time he did, anyway - this was the time before a storm.

A time when anything could happen.

Lightning struck again, an angry white crack splitting the sky into half. The light it emitted lasted briefly, but it was bright enough to illuminate the entire city. Blue-white light lit up the streets; the shadows of the houses stood out against the sandy streets.

The light also illuminated two figures standing on the rooftops, twenty metres apart.

Both had scarves flying out behind them. One of raised his hands; his gloved fingers were gripping katars. His mask covered half his face, and his violently messy fringe covered his eyes, but even through the shadow his hair cast on his face his brown eyes gleamed maliciously.

The other one, wearing a similar uniform, was holding a pair of daggers. As the lightning struck again, the white light illuminated the sharp features of his fox mask. All else that could be seen was of his white hair.

They faced each other, standing on different rooftops, ignoring the thunder and the lightning; silent as death, motionless as statues, watching and waiting.

Then they blurred.

White light flashed in mid-air; their blades met with a crash. The assassins tussled with one another for the few seconds their momentum had a grip over gravity, before alighting on different rooftops. They turned, crouched and then were off again at a high-speed chase across the rooftops of Morroc.

The lightning flashed and the thunder rumbled again; this time the first few raindrops fell as dark spots on the sand.

As if on cue, the assassins landed on the same rooftop and lunged out at each other. Dagger and katar clashed violently; they darted around, lunging and jabbing at each other, wary of each other's moves but still wanting to move in for the final kill.

Then they were off. The rain, now pouring in sheets, was seriously limiting visibility - but it was an advantage and disadvantage to both.

There was silence; all that could be heard was the sound of the rain hitting the sand.

Suddenly the assassins were back. They flashed in and out of the grey sheets of water. Lightning struck occasionally; one moment they were there, the next gone and seeking for the blood of their opponent.

The assassin with the fox mask landed on a roof, apparently to catch his breath. He turned his head from side to side.

A hand came up with a katar. The assassin with the fox mask jerked away just in time before he lost his head.

He whirled around and blocked katar with dagger. They strained against each other, teeth gritted, soft shoes slipping on the liquefied sand. The blades ground against each other--

The second katar flew in. The assassin with the fox mask darted away, but he was one second too late. Blood flew into the air; a strangled cry of pain came from behind the mask. He vanished into the curtain of the rain.

The rain continued to pour as the assassin with the fox mask darted into an alleyway and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He was clutching his arm; blood dripped out from between his fingers. It was a fairly deep cut and the katar had been sharp.

He made a soft hissing sound between his teeth. His opponent was tough. Not even several months of heavy research had done anything. Of course there was a massive difference between not researching and actually doing it - the proof that he was still alive was the result - but in this case it didn't have much of an impact.

There was a soft scuffle above him. He looked up, his eyes glinting through the slits of his fox mask. It was hard to see through the rain.

He had a sudden premonition; his head jerked round. Too late. His opponent kicked him in the head. The fox mask flew off as his face hit the ground.

The assassin on the ground rolled over, but he got no farther. A katar blade swung down and aimed at his throat. Lightning struck again; the light illuminated his face, but it was enough for the standing assassin to see his opponent's face.

"Hah," he said, looming over his prey. "They send such a young one after me? I can't believe they're so desperate."

He leaned down and placed his foot on the younger assassin's throat. "I'm impressed, though - you've managed to survive this long. High rankers don't last ten minutes with me, but you've held me up for half an hour. So, boy...what makes you think you can take me down?"

The young assassin growled. "Because I've been assigned to it, and because the world is always changing. Sooner or later someone else will take over you."

"Nice answer, kiddo," said the older assassin. "But too bad, really - no one's going to take me over for a long time. Especially not kids like you."

He raised his katars. The young assassin closed his eyes. Assassin or no, he was still apprehensive about death - and he'd decided he didn't want to see it.

It didn't come.

He opened his eyes. His opponent was gone. He got to his feet to find a crumpled mess of body on the ground.

The young assassin went over and felt for the man's pulse. It was still there, but faint - he seemed to have been knocked unconscious by a swift blow to a certain pressure point.

But the young assassin knew that generally assassins didn't study pressure points. He did, because he found them a handy weapon when he had been disarmed. It was just that...

It was raining a little less heavily now. He looked up and saw a shadow speeding overhead. Without hesitating he leapt up onto the nearest roof, just in time to see the shadow leaping effortlessly from rooftop to rooftop.

His jaw dropped slightly. The shadow stopped moving and looked back at him. Lightning struck again.

And then the person was gone.

The young assassin got off the rooftop to get his opponent's limp body. As he heaved the body over his shoulder, he looked up into the sky again, where he had seen the person.

Kyo wiped his face of rainwater, picked up his fox mask and sped off.

* * *

The daylight was the one that made Kyo get up, eventually. He knew it wasn't allowed for assassins to lie in, but his tutor had given him a sympathetic look just before he had left for bed.

He checked the bandage tied around his upper arm. It seemed to be fine, although the bloodstain on it, though dry, was quite large. Kyo untied it and had a look, and then hastily went to take a shower.

He first went off to the medics to get his arm re-bandaged. Then he went to his tutor's office. He found the man going through documents.

"Well, Kyo, you did a good job," he said, looking up at the young assassin. "how's the wound?"

"Not too bad, really," answered Kyo. "I can move my arm easily, no problems there."

"How did you find him?"

"Tough." Kyo fiddled with his bandage. "Why did you pit me against him, really?"

"Like you said, he's tough. We've lost several good men to him. You're pretty much one of the few who could go up against him. Another thing is that someone specified you as the hunter and paid in about sixty million zeny."

"That's ten times the price on his head!"

"Exactly. But there was a condition, and that condition was _you_] had to be the hunter."

Kyo looked mystified. "Am I that good?"

"To non-assassins, apparently yes."

Kyo sighed.

"Well, you have the day off," said his tutor. "Actually, you have a whole week to relax. I just want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"It wasn't really you who took him down, was it?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow. His tutor was gazing at him in a perfectly innocent way, and yet he knew his tutor had noticed.

"You're right, sir," he said at last, dropping his 'I don't know what you're talking about' face. "I didn't. Someone else did."

"Who?"

"None of ours, that's for certain."

"Kyo," said the man, "please don't tell me a mercenary did the job for you."

"No, I doubt it. He was like an assassin, too."

The man sat back in his seat and looked at Kyo. "Like an assassin? Why _like_ an assassin?"

"Well, he was wearing this sort of...assassin-like clothes, but he had armour. Like bones." Kyo scratched his head. "And he had blades on the tips of his shoes...I think."

"You should go and rest," said his tutor slowly.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine!"

"Just go. Seriously."

Kyo huffed. "All right, sir."

He walked out of the office. His tutor shook his head.

"Kids these days," he said.

* * *

Kyo was glad he'd got a week off. He had promised Niki-Haru that he would spend a day with her in Prontera. It was hard for him, because for some reason he was now the youngest assassin to be hired almost every week to kill someone.

He had already sent a falcon to the Prontera Chivalry; now he warped to Prontera via Geffen quickly. He wasn't too sure if he was going to make it or not, since he didn't carry a watch and he certainly did not know the time.

The city was crowded at this time of the day. He sprinted through the crowd, looking for Niki-Haru. She had to be around somewhere, and he was going to get such an earful if he didn't find her quickly enough--

"Kyo!" Someone grabbed him by his scarf. The assassin choked and yanked himself out of the person's grip. He pushed up his fox mask and was rewarded by the sight of Niki-Haru.

"You're late!" she said crossly, her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, I had to see my tutor this morning," replied Kyo, rearranging his scarf. "It was about the mission I had last night. I managed three hours of sleep, Niki, go easy on me."

The knight sighed. "All right, all right. I heard about it, anyway."

"Heard about what?"

"The news that you caught the Shadow of Morroc."

Kyo had the decency to look embarrassed. "Look here, Niki--"

"That's impressive, you know. I mean, isn't it true that before you all the assassins couldn't defeat him? And then all of a sudden you come along and help out?"

"Niki, if you'd just listen--"

"You're really talented, y'know." Niki-Haru shook her blue head. "Maybe that's why Khan saw so much potential in you back then--"

Kyo grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her so close to him that her nose was an inch from his face. As she stared up at him, he whispered, "I didn't do it."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone else. Look, let's go sit down in the Crown and Axe, 'kay? More people, more noise, less chance of being overheard. Come on."

Despite her protests he led her by the wrist into the tavern where, as he had predicted, was jam-packed to the ceiling and noisier than a gathering of baby wolves and condors. Kyo managed to locate an empty table in the midst of the rabble and offered a chair to Niki-Haru before sitting down himself.

"I don't understand what you're saying, Kyo," she said. "You're telling me that you're giving all the credit to someone else?"

"Shh, hang on a sec." Kyo waved at the bartender. "Two glasses of water, please!"

"Coming right up!" the bartender shouted back.

"Okay, look here," he said to her. "I didn't manage to get him, okay?"

"But you--"

"_Listen_, I haven't finished. I nearly got killed, but someone stopped him. I don't know who it is," he added, seeing her open her mouth, "but he was pretty good with pressure points, that was all I could tell."

Niki-Haru stared at him for so long that Kyo felt uncomfortable. Finally she said, "I see."

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked her, as the waitress came and served them their drinks.

"I do, I do. It's just...you didn't tell your tutor?

"Are you suggesting that I'm not honest with anyone around here?" asked the assassin hotly.

"No, I just want to know."

"Yes, I did."

Niki-Haru nodded. "Okay."

"May I take your orders?" asked the waitress, who had been waiting patiently for them.

"Yes." Niki-Haru looked up. "Could I have a sandwich, please? Phen fillet."

Kyo sighed. "Roasted peco."

The waitress walked off. Kyo gave Niki-Haru a grumpy look.

"You always order sandwiches here," he said. "You're supposed to keep healthy, Niki. You're a knight."

"Yeah, but as a knight you take a big breakfast," replied Niki-Haru, lifting her glass to take a sip of water. "Every day."

Kyo frowned. "Since when did the Chivalry give their knights big breakfasts?"

"Ten years ago."

The assassin kept quiet on this, but it was too late. Niki-Haru had put her glass down on the table, and was staring disconsolately at the wood.

"I shouldn't have asked that, should I?" he said, a few minutes later.

"I miss him," she said quietly. "I miss all of them."

There was silence between both of them. Kyo found this awkward and very hard to console her. He usually sat very still until she came out from her reverie, but it didn't always work.

It had been ten years since the senior guild members of the Raulus had vanished. The press had been ordered by the government to spread the news that the execution had been successful, but the villagers got to the job faster.

And the news was that the execution had failed, and the captives had gone without a trace.

The press had eventually given in and tried to entertain their audience with speculations on what had actually happened, by asking people for their opinions. Some said that the government had secretly freed them, on the condition that they were never to return to the cities. Others said that they had escaped of their own accord and had sought refuge in the Far Lands. There were many other theories, some so outrageous no one could believe them, but Kyo somehow knew that none of them were right.

And Niki-Haru always got upset whenever there was a mention of them.

Eventually she seemed to break out of it. She looked up at him and said, "Kyo, there's something I want to tell you."

"Huh? What is it?"

"You said someone helped you with the Shadow of Morroc. Just recently...I was assigned to the Orc Village to communicate with the Orc Hero there. However, at first some orcs attacked me without asking me my purpose first."

"How can they send you on such a dangerous mission like that?" asked Kyo, looking alarmed.

"Well, I knew that I wasn't actually ready to fight them, but I tried." Niki-Haru looked down into her glass. "I was really close to losing when this...person leapt in and knocked the orcs out."

"How did he look like?"

"I don't know, he was wearing this long cloak with a hood. All I know is that he was holding some sort of sword I've never seen before, and I think he was heavily armoured. Other than that I have no idea what's going on."

"So did you make your way into the village?" asked Kyo.

"Yep, I did. The orcs didn't come near me, and the Orc Hero himself said that I was pretty impressive to actually have someone like that person come to my aid. I'm not too sure who 'that person' was, but it seems the Orc Hero holds him in high regard." Niki-Haru shrugged.

"Ah." Kyo looked down into his water as well.

They did not talk after that until they had finished their lunch. Then, as Kyo was wiping his mouth on a napkin, Niki-Haru said, "Kyo, have you heard of the prophecy?"

"What prophecy?" asked the assassin, lifting his glass to his lips.

"The prophecy that the government received a few days ago."

"Niki." The assassin patted her on the shoulder. "This kingdom doesn't need prophecies anymore. It's a new age, Niki. Why do we need prophecies for?"

"Because this one is already happening."

Kyo's smile drained from his face. Niki-Haru looked deadly serious.

"What does it say?" he said, lowering his voice.

"It says that our kingdom is about to face a reckoning," said Niki-Haru, in the same low tone. "From who, they don't say. But it says that the laws will be defied and the king's word be defied. There is also the entrance of a new race amongst us."

"What?" Kyo couldn't believe his ears. "What kind of race? Elves?"

"The elves died out a long time ago, Kyo," said Niki-Haru, looking slightly irritated. "No, they say it's a race of what they call 'superhumans'. They don't explain how powerful the race is, though."

"What are they called, then?"

Niki-Haru looked up at him, her blue eyes glimmering strangely. "The Transcendence."

* * *

As it is, look towards the poster for your clues on the outcome of this instalment. It's in its usual place in my DA.

Incidentally, for those people asking about whether the members of the Raulus would retain their memories I can answer that question easily.

KEEP READING.

note: Phen fillet is a salutation to Ragnarok Wisdom again. You can find the phrase in there somewhere...

note02: I delayed the release of Warriors of the World: The Legend Reborn because I need to be ahead of the writing process in order to write well. Also, TLR has not been so elaborately planned as FotP was, and it will not be as long (thank god) but it doesn't necessarily mean I don't put effort into it either. Thank you, all of you, for waiting and (for my dA-based readers) putting up with my useless off-topic ramblings xD


	2. Midnight Chase

Forgot to add this: if you have gone this far in reading and this is your first time with Warriors of the World, I suggest you **at least** go back to Warriors of the World: Flight of the Phoenix. This instalment is a continuation of what happened in Flight of the Phoenix, and you may not understand the references made here.

Chapter 02  
**Midnight Chase**

Later that day Kyo warped back to Morroc and headed for the Assassins' Guild, still in deep thought about what Niki-Haru had said to him.

He had managed to persuade Niki-Haru to tell him the complete version - and found that the prophecy had revealed no more than what she had said. However, he found himself vaguely interested in the new race.

_"The prophecy says that the Transcendence will herald in a new era for the kingdom."_

That was all the prophecy spoke of them. Kyo had asked about the race and why they were so special, and got a shrug in reply. Niki-Haru herself had not had time to go and find out.

But then again...

_"They say there will be a reckoning."_

Kyo was certainly not going to let that happen. After the mess that had happened in Rune-Midgard ten years ago he had no wish to see his home - or his life - in an uproar.

But why? Why had they come? At this point in time as well?

Kyo had never really listened to his history lessons when he was a novice. He hated the classes and used them to catch up on sleep whenever he could. However, he did recall that thousands of years ago Midgard had been accessible to all the other worlds - Svartalfheim, Alfheim, Jotunheim...even Vanaheim, the home of the Vanir. But after the wars with Niflheim's demons somehow the worlds drew away, until Midgard was alone.

Did they come from one of those worlds?

The assassin stopped thinking on it just then and made his way through the labyrinth that led to the Assassins' Guild. Taking the right path was crucial, because the right path didn't have traps. Assassins of old were very protective and had a twisted sense of humour.

When he arrived in the sandy hall of the Assassins' Guild, he had to manoeuvre his way through the crowd of assassins drifting in from the outside. There were about thirty secret entrances leading into the Assassins' Guild, just in case an assassin needed to make a quick getaway or if they were stuck out in the desert at night. No one stayed out in the desert beyond Morroc at night.

He found a little note pushed under the door to his room. Picking it up, he unlocked his door and entered, shutting it behind him.

_See me.  
-Ashor_

Assassins never signed their real names on a piece of paper. Kyo had probably had three hundred aliases ever since he had become an assassin four years ago. This one was from his tutor, who had six interchangeable names and reputed to have had more than ten thousand fake identities. A lot of memorising had to be done in the guild, since every mission meant a different name to cook up.

He folded it up and lay down on his bed. His tutor could wait. He felt tired and bothered with what Niki-Haru had brought up earlier that day--

Someone banged on his door. "Kyo! Your tutor's asking!"

"Ah, damn," muttered the assassin. He got off the bed and went out, careful to lock his door behind him.

His tutor was in his usual room, looking through a folder full of papers. When Kyo entered, the man looked up.

"Ah, you're finally here," he said.

Kyo placed his hand over his heart, briefly, and then said, "You called."

"You have a new mission," said his tutor, drawing out a piece of paper, but still looking at the assassin. "Someone's hired you to get rid of the Phreeoni rampaging around the pastures of the nomadic tribes and eating every single sleeping peco it can find. Including the domesticated ones."

"Ah."

"Can you do it tonight?"

Kyo considered this for a while. His tutor was a man with a good heart and didn't like people constantly hiring his student just because they had heard he was one of the best assassins. There was once his tutor had actually stormed up to the Headmaster's office and demanded Kyo be taken off the ranks - a feat most people would have never dared to do, since the Headmaster was not one to be easily moved.

But it had worked. Kyo actually had found himself with less work than he usually did. It helped him greatly, because Niki-Haru had always complained about him constantly working.

"I know it's a bother and all, calling you in to do the mission right after you turned in the Shadow of Morroc," said his tutor, watching him carefully, "but somehow people just can't let you go, can you?"

"I'll try Phreeoni," Kyo decided. "It can't be any worse than the Shadow of Morroc, can it?"

To his surprise his tutor chuckled. "I was expecting that. Well, we'll never know. Monsters are unpredictable. But are you sure you can handle it on your own, Kyo? Phreeoni is not a monster to be easily dealt with, even with skills like yours--"

"I'll be fine, sir," assured the assassin. "We all know that if he gets too hard I can forfeit the mission. It won't do much to my reputation, seeing that he's pretty tough - even for me."

"True," admitted his tutor. "Well then, don't let me hold you up."

"Thank you." Kyo placed his hand on his heart, briefly, and bowed slightly. Then he turned and left.

He did not think of Niki-Haru's words throughout the whole time he took a shower, had a short nap and ate as the hours to his mission decreased. Eventually he got back to his room and prepared what he thought he would need to get rid of the monster that terrorised Sograt Desert.

The odd thing was that Phreeoni, who despite appearances was actually pretty intelligent for a monster, did not always come out of his underground sandy home. Due to the numerous eyes on his face he was sensitive to sunlight, and only came out during sandstorms or cloudy days. He did like to prey on humans - insofar as they could tell, because no one had dared to ever find out if he spoke or not - but he went for tactics instead of an outright charge.

Also, he'd probably learned a lesson from the time he paired up with Turtle General twenty years ago, Kyo thought, as he carefully arranged the weapons he had picked for tonight.

So why was he attacking the livestock of the nomadic tribes? It wasn't in the monster's nature.

He went to bed, somewhat mystified but still keeping his goal clear in his mind.

The curfew time for all assassins who lived in the guild was usually eleven, unless the assassin had a slip from their tutor saying that they had a mission to do. Assassins weren't limited to the time of the day when they wanted to hunt - it was just that doing their job in the dark made it _so_ much easier.

Kyo got up at half past twelve. He did not light his lamp - it was not allowed, because it would disturb other assassins, it would indicate that someone had a mission, and it could give away the whereabouts of the guild. Assassins were not allowed to know of others' missions - it was part of the secrecy that had to be kept.

As a result, however, Kyo had a very good sense of direction in the dark. He wondered if the rule had been deliberately placed there so that assassins would continually hone their skills. He didn't know much about his guild. Oh, he'd pick up some bits there, some bits here...but he'd never know much about it.

Kyo left his room via the window. He landed with a soft thump on the sand and quickly looked around. The guardian of the doors, Kai, had a horrible tendency to catch young assassins unawares if they made enough noise for him to 'accidentally' hear.

The coast seemed clear. Kyo wasn't too sure about this, though. Kai hid himself all the time. Very carefully, he edged away from the guild until he was far enough from it to be happy.

After making sure the lack of Kai was for real, he brushed his white hair away from his face, pulled down his fox mask until it was secure and in its right place, and sprinted away into the darkness.

From the walls, above two footprints imprinted on the sand, someone chuckled.

* * *

Kyo finally arrived at the nomads' pastures. He made his way past the dusty tents, and realised that the flapping sounds of the tents had become more urgent. He turned around.

"Oh, _se'ir_," he muttered. "Sandstorm."

The dust flying past him was horrendous. Kyo ducked into the nearest tent, and was relieved to see it was a small storage tent. He didn't want to have to explain himself to a family of nomads, because it would be in bad Kurdi. He'd never really paid attention to his Kurdi lessons, either.

He settled down and pushed his mask up, as the wind began to beat on the leather hide of the tent, and the sand came rolling in through the doorway. Kyo leaned forward and pulled the flap tight, as the full force of sandstorm hit the tents.

There was nothing he could do except wait it out.

* * *

Finally, when the sandstorm was lessening in strength, Kyo stepped out cautiously from his temporary shelter and looked around. His hands were gripping slim, streamlined daggers, painted black so that light did not flash off the blades.

There was no one around. The pecos of the tribe were still there - they were hardy creatures and could stand any kind of weather in Sograt Desert. They were awake, sitting on the sand and watching him with their beady eyes as he strode past them, careful to keep his footsteps soft.

Everything seemed to be fine. Kyo muttered something unintelligible uner his breath - he did so every time he was frustrated. Maybe this just wasn't his day, and Phreeoni was probably either full already or asleep--

Wait.

Kyo sniffed the air. There was a faint reek of blood - peco blood. Peco blood had an incredibly strong smell to it.

He looked around again, and realised that the all the pecos were sitting in a circle and facing outwards. It was a defensive position - the younger pecos were kept from predators by the older ones.

And there was a lump on the sand, some way away from the circle.

Kyo approached it cautiously, but stopped a few metres away from it. His hands tightened their grip on his daggers. He was right - it was a fresh peco carcass.

Phreeoni was around.

Cloaking - an assassin's favourite technique - was not invisibility as others presumed it was. It was simply the ability to stay so still that somehow the assassin _blended in with the surroundings_. This was a lot harder than it looked, especially when it had to be done within a few seconds. Time mattered to an assassin. One second could mean life - or death.

Kyo relaxed, very gradually, until he felt as if he was a part of the surroundings. He watched, and waited.

Waited.

There was a distressed honk, which got cut off. He watched a peco collapse as something fat and huge pounce onto it. It was far off, so he did not want to move just yet.

There was a soft _foomp_ as the fat object in the distance disappeared into the sand; a cloud of sand rose and hung in the air. Kyo stayed still, but he did not dare to breathe.

_Foomp_. It was coming closer. Kyo could smell the blood in the air. The other dead peco had probably been buried underground for the time being; he was coming to get the other carcass now.

And then sand showered all over Kyo. The assassin was thankful he was wearing his fox mask; he would have sneezed in the sand. However, he was also feeling apprehensive - one way to reveal if an assassin was around without using magic was by throwing sand around an area.

But luckily for him it wasn't the case. Phreeoni was standing right next to him, his greyish-pink ear flaps glistening in its slime. Kyo had to fight the urge to lean away from the monster; he stank of rotting meat.

And the dozens of eyes were always open, blinking, rolling around in their sockets...

Kyo did not move as Phreeoni grabbed the peco carcass by his long tongue and dragged it underground, showering him with sand again. He waited patiently, letting the gentle breeze blow the grains of sand off him.

The monster appeared again. Kyo blurred; there was a swish, a swift uppercut. Phreeoni, shocked by the sudden assasult, leapt back with his ear flaps upwards. The assassin vanished again.

The monster growled. Kyo appeared in mid-air above the fat creature and brought his daggers down onto its head. There was a squelch as the blades sank into the flesh.

Phreeoni suddenly slapped his thick, slimy tongue at Kyo. The assassin leapt back, swearing softly under his breath. It was hard for him to concentrate, and Phreeoni could probably see everything with all those eyes--

The monster grinned at him.

Kyo tried to move - and found himself stuck. The ground around him was turning from sand to rock. His feet were anchored in that rock, and the rock was creeping up his body like scales. Kyo recalled that Phreeoni was able to petrify people attacking him, and cursed himself for not remembering until now.

Around him, the untouched sand rose, and split apart to reveal sandmen and hodes. Kyo, now with rock curling around his torso, nearly panicked. Phreeoni's slaves were going to make his life difficult, and this mission was going to go all wrong--

A shadow shifted into his view. Sandmen and hodes advanced; the next second they exploded into halves. Kyo suddenly realised that the stone crust creeping up him had stopped, mainly because Phreeoni had been distracted by the blur.

It was leaping, vanishing and materialising all over the place. Kyo was hard put to follow it with his eyes. Sandmen and hodes fell to the sound of a blade slicing through the air.

Phreeoni growled audibly and shot his tongue out. There was a brief swish, a sound of annoyance as the monster narrowly missed the blur, and then half his tongue flew off. With a grating scream the fat monster fled, trailing behind green blood as he escaped into the desert.

"Damn!" shouted Kyo, finally freeing himself from the stone. He unsheathed his daggers and made to run after Phreeoni, but if he had he would have lost his head just then.

Kyo remembered seeing the sharp, curved blade pass inches from his nose as he had leaned backwards, almost in slow motion. The odd thing though, he recalled, was that the blade was stuck onto the tip of a _shoe_.

He pulled himself together just in time to see the blur that had cut him off land some way away from him, sending clouds of sand into the air. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the stranger through the slits of his fox mask.

The man, taller than him, looked eerie in the light of the waning moon. He was wearing a desert cloak and had the hood up, so that the shadows hid his face. There was no sign of any weapon - save for two curved blades on the tips of the man's shoes, standing out against the dull greyish-brown of his cloak.

Kyo had never seen such blades before. They seemed to have been tempered in a style he did not recognise. Unlike his history and language lessons, he had paid close attention during weapon analysing - and somehow the forging of these blades did not seem a product of the kingdom.

He looked up at the stranger again. A small puff of sand in the distance behind the man caught his eye. Phreeoni had escaped.

The young assassin growled a little and shot forward. He did not want to injure the man - just to teach him a lesson for letting Phreeoni escape.

The hooded stranger somersaulted backwards, just as the daggers swiped at him. He landed on his feet with small clinking sounds. Kyo dashed at him, and he dodged to his right. The assassin followed, annoyance changing to infuriation.

Suddenly the man turned and sprinted off. Kyo was taken by surprise, but he broke into a run. The two dashed across the sand dunes, both moving equally fast.

Kyo could hear himself panting. How long had they run? Ten minutes? Twenty? It felt like hours. The man in front of him was not giving up, and certainly not slowing down either. How could he run with those large blades at the tips of his shoes, and at that speed?

Suddenly he saw the man come to an abrupt halt. Kyo gritted his teeth and rushed forward, gripping his daggers tightly.

The man turned. Kyo realised what he was going to do, but it was too late. The man knocked him off his feet with a roundhouse blow. Kyo landed in the sand some feet away.

"Leave the monsters," he heard the man say. "What they do is not your responsibility, nor is it others' to intervene."

The assassin struggled to sit up, but by then the stranger was gone.

* * *

As Kyo left the Assassins' Guild via the window, Niki-Haru stepped out of the Chivalry barracks and stretched. After looking around the courtyard, she headed off to the stables, where she woke her slumbering peco and rode it out of the building.

She was on night patrol tonight. The crime rate had been rising alarmingly over the past few months - and it wasn't by rogues or thieves. The Thieves' Guild had shown reports that all its members were not exceeding their quotas with unnecessary mugging, or broken the rule that forbid thieves to steal without morals. The Brotherhood of the Grey Wolves were not active at the moment - many of them were down by the place where the Brotherhood had been first founded, at Pharos Lighthouse, as part of a new year of training. Senior rogues did not steal.

Both the Thieves' Guild and the Brotherhood had agreed that instead petty criminals were taking over due to the lack of organised crime on the streets. However, it did not reassure Niki-Haru, even though she knew tonight there were eleven other knights like her watching the city along with fifteen rogues positioned everywhere tonight.

The knight rode to an old warehouse where she had been posted, dismounted from her peco and stood together with it. She had been assigned the place because it was said to hold impounded goods of a merchant from the Far Lands. It was likely that said merchant would have hired thugs to try and get his goods back.

Although it was spring, the night was still cold. Niki-Haru wrapped her waist cape around her legs as she shivered. Her peco honked.

"Shh, Evlor," she said, patting him on the beak. He subsided reluctantly.

It had been hard to find Evlor, once she had become a knight. He had been bought by knights when they had heard the legendary Valkron used to be his owner, but then had sold him off because "he behaves like an old donkey". Niki-Haru spent months looking for him, and thanks to Kyo found him in Morroc before he became a dish.

She had spent more zeny to buy him than she would have if she had just got one from the peco trainer at the Chivalry, but to her Evlor meant something. If he was a living memory of the man she thought of as her father, then she would pay for it.

The peco had aged quite a bit since then, but she knew he was silent and unhappy not because of his age, but because he missed his previous owner. She understood how close both Valkron and Evlor had become over the years they had spent together, to the extent that Valkron could understand what Evlor told him. _She_ couldn't - all she heard was honks and squawks. She had often wondered if Valkron had heard words instead.

Now she rubbed his beak, just like Valkron had done ten years ago, with one hand and only the heel of her palm touching the smooth bill. At the same time, she scratched him under the chin with the other hand. Evlor raised his head as she rubbed and scratched him.

"Shh, Evlor," she whispered. "It'll be all right."

The peco made a small _awk_, but that was it. Niki-Haru wished she could bring the life back to the peco's eyes - he looked unhappy and sad. She understood how much the bird missed Valkron, because...she missed him, too.

There was a sound in the shadows. She spun around. Evlor made a surprised _awk_ as she peered into the darkness.

"Who's there?" she said, trying to keep the trembling in her voice to a minimum.

There was no answer. Niki-Haru drew her one-handed sword and unhooked her buckler shield from the peco's saddle. She watched the shadows warily.

Very quietly, a small black and white cat padded out of the shadows and sat down to wash its ears. Niki-Haru sighed. It was just a Wild Rose - a species of very fast, intelligent cats that had taken to living in the cities.

She turned around, shaking her head. It was so easy to think of something as an enemy when she was in such a heightened state of mind--

"Hey, girlie."

Niki-Haru stopped moving. The blade of a dagger was resting on her shoulder, sharp edge turned towards her neck.

"Heheh," sneered the grating voice in the dark. "Looks like yer not such a good knight after all. I was right behind yer peco all the time."

The person shifted closer; Niki-Haru caught the smell of someone who has had too much to drink and nearly retched. She kept herself still, however. It would not do her good to do anything on impulse. She had to think a way out of this without getting herself killed.

"Yer gots the keys ter the warehouse, yeah?" said the voice. "I know yer do, girlie."

Niki-Haru swallowed. "I don't."

"Then why're ye here? Don't tell me yer just guarding the place."

"That's my job, unfortunately," replied the knight, still facing forwards.

"Oh? Then where's the key?" His words were slurring.

"You have to go to the Trade Office for that," she said. "If you need help I could show you the way--"

"Yer not going anywhere, girlie," he said. Niki-Haru felt the pressure of the blade on her neck increase slightly. "I know yer gots it. Give it ter me."

"I don't have it." She was wondering how much time she had before the blade got unstable. The risk was pretty high, after all - he was drunk.

"Oh, really?" She felt a hand slide around her waist. "Want me ter look for it? Or do yer want to give it ter me yerself?"

Niki-Haru felt her skin crawl. She cast her eyes around the place. There was no indication that one of her patrolling comrades were nearby.

Her greatest fear.

Take a deep breath, she told herself. It would not do good if she panicked. There was a way out of this.

And she had to find it fast, because the man's arm was snaking around her waist. The hand attached to it was still hovering in the air above her abdomen, as if he was trying to decide where to go first, but she had to buy time. There was no way she was going to let him touch her where she didn't want anyone--

Suddenly the man yelled. Niki-Haru cried out a little as the blade of his dagger grazed her neck, but she ducked to avoid the wildly swinging dagger and dashed to the other side of Evlor. She gripped her sword, but he wasn't even looking at her.

She watched as he looked around at the darkness, gripping his dagger unsteadily.

"Show yerself!" he snapped, waving his dagger. "I gots a weapon, and I'm not afraid to use it any way I want!"

Something moved in the shadows. He lunged forward.

Niki-Haru saw a gloved hand emerge from the shadows, grab him by the wrist and pull him further into the shadows. Another hand came out and slapped into the man's elbow palm first.

There was a sickening _crack_. Niki-Haru winced. She wasn't too used to injuring other people in order to survive just yet.

As the man yelped, the hands drew back into the shadows, but momentarily. One of them shot out, hand clenched in a fist, and hit the man smack in the jaw. He went down like a felled tree.

Niki-Haru was just about to go and see to him when someone leapt out of the shadows and onto the roof of the warehouse above her. She looked up to see a cloaked figure above her. It darted off.

The knight sheathed her sword and ran after the figure on the ground, trying to keep up with it as it leapt nimbly across the roofs. Although it was more well-built than her - certainly a man, she thought - it was moving as if there was nothing in its way.

She ran on, panting as she went, trying to keep track of where the figure was going. It seemed to ignore her, until eventually it leapt off the roof of a small building and began making its way down an alley.

"Stop!" she shouted. "Stop, in the name of the Prontera Chivalry!"

She cursed herself for saying that. But that was where her authority came from, didn't it?

The figure turned. Niki-Haru wasn't going to get unnerved by a dark hood. She kept on running, ready to draw her sword if in case the figure attacked her--

"You'll wake the dead if you keep shouting like that," the figure said.

Niki-Haru skidded to a stop, too shocked to say anything. The figure just stood there, watching her from the dark hood.

"Looks like they've brainwashed another of you," he said. "Sad. Your authority doesn't come from the Chivalry - it comes from the King. That place is as good as gone now, save for the Information, Finance and External Security Departments."

The knight found her voice. "How dare you! You're not even a knight!"

"You know a lot of things when you reach this age," replied the figure. Then, with a swish of the cloak, he was gone.

Niki-Haru sighed and sheathed her sword again. She returned to where Evlor was standing and hanging the unconscious mugger by the collar in mid-air in his beak, waiting patiently for her.

She rode back to the Chivalry in a daze.

* * *

When Kyo got up the next morning, he wondered if the entire night had been a dream. Maybe he hadn't gone out on his mission yet, he thought. Maybe he had been too tired to get up from his supposedly brief rest before he got up at midnight...

...but his shoes were filled with sand.

One of Kyos' habits which Niki-Haru found annoying and amusing at the same time was that he always knocked out the sand from his shoes whenever he walked into any place. The Assassins' Guild liked to minimise cleaning as much as possible, so any assassin who stepped into their rooms had to take their shoes off. Kyo discovered that he trailed sand whenever he was putting his shoes into the little rack by his door, so he regularly knocked the sand out every time he came in.

Niki-Haru found this amusing because Kyo was not a very neat person, and annoying because he had a tendency to do it _everywhere he needed to take his shoes off_, not just his room.

But his shoes were filled with sand today. Kyo remembered knocking the sand out after dinner, when he was getting ready for bed the previous night. Unless...he had been so tired he had just taken his shoes off, changed and gone to bed without knocking them out.

That usually happened after a long night out completing a mission.

Kyo thoughtfully knocked the sand out of his shoes in the corridor outside his room and put them on, wondering if he was going mad.

But everything was solved later that day, when he went to see his tutor. The man smiled at him.

"Well done, Kyo," he said.

"What?"

"For driving Phreeoni away from the nomadic tribes. We've heard news from our explorers that Phreeoni doesn't seem too keen on visiting any human-inhabited area now."

Kyo stared at his tutor.

"Are you all right, Kyo?" the man asked, his smile fading a little. "You look...disbelieving."

"What? Oh. Yes, I'm fine." The assassin passed a hand over his face.

"Good to hear. Well, I think you've worked hard enough for the week. How does a week off sound?"

Kyo smiled. "That would be great, sir. I think I'll need a bit of reflection time."

"Heh, you and your reflection time," said his tutor, grinning. "Off you go, and don't you dare think about work while you're chilling out in a cafe in Al de Baran."

The assassin returned to his room and changed into a clean tunic and a pair of old trousers. It was a good thing to get a week off in the Assassins' Guild; many assassins strove to earn such a reward because they were always so busy. This included Kyo, and he was happy he had worked hard enough to get one.

But the meeting with the stranger troubled him. To take his mind off it, he decided that he would warp to Prontera and surprise Niki-Haru with the good news. He did so, quite happily, and was on his way to the Chivalry when he passed a newsstand.

At first he walked past it, since he was uninterested in _The Prontera Standard_. But then he doubled back when he realised he had seen a rare copy of _The Voice of the Knights_ on sale. It was usually hard to get them, because there were limited copies and they sold out quickly even though about 99.5% of the Pronteran population thought that knights were pompous, self-righteous, empty-brained fools.

He bought it and flipped through the pages. The knights of the Information Department were brilliant writers, but they were overlooked. If only people would understand how good they were at writing out articles, they wouldn't have to work in a crowded department--

A headline caught his eye. He glanced at it and was about to turn the page when he looked back down at it again. And this time he did not look away.

_**PROPHECY BECOMING REALITY?**_

_We know there is a prophecy that speaks of a new race of 'superhumans', called the Transcendence. Many say that our era has no time for a prophecy. However, some people have met 'strangers' who have saved them with amazing reflexes, excellent speed and odd fighting techniques. SALADIN gives his opinions in today's Editorial._


	3. Longing

Chapter 03  
**Longing**

Kyo yawned as he waited outside the doors of the Information Department, City Division. He'd gone straight in and asked for Saladin, but the knight who had seen to him had said that the deputy supervisor was busy, and it would take some time before he was free.

As the assassin waited, he looked at the periodical he was holding in his hand. It had been folded to leave just the weekly Editorial article visible, mainly because he had buried his nose in it for the past twenty minutes he took to get from the newstand to where he stood now.

But it had been an interesting article, from his point of view.

_Several weeks ago, according to the Prontera Church, a few members of the senior clergy reported hearing a voice when they were praying or meditating. They describe the voice to be 'feminine, similar to many heavenly voices speaking as one, in a tongue that, after much research and consultation with the sages, turned out to be the undiluted version of Old Runic._

_Although many dismiss this piece of news as a probable hallucination - some going as far as to say that it was a feeble attempt to attract people to the Church - the fact that the words the voice spoke seem to be eerily relevant to this current era. This is the exact quote, word for word._

_"Be warned, Kingdom of Rune-Midgard. The king has sent many innocents to death, and perhaps of the events ten years ago may have committed the last possible crime against us, we who watch over the world of Man._

_The time will come. A new era will begin. The kingdom will find itself against a new race of what you will call 'superhumans' - the Transcendence. Be warned. There will be a reckoning, a war, and then utter chaos. Hark these words, or be lost until the end of the world."_

_These words do instil fear into people's hearts. What war will the kingdom be involved in again? Against who? _

_Somehow I have a feeling that these words weren't invented by humans. "We who watch over the world of Man"...this probably refers to the Transcendence._

_Now, who are they? No one knows, sadly enough. The priests were not told who they were. So all we know is that they're superhumans._

_"So what?" say others. "We have the Schwartzwald Republic to our north, our allies, and we are safely guarded by the King's Mercenary Guilds. To the south Alberta's naval forces and Payon's guards are training; to the east the wizards will read the stars. To the west Prontera will defend us. What have we to fear from words?"_

_I fear that the prophecy is true._

_As we all know, Rune-Midgard has confirmed that the roots of Yggdrasil are indeed within its boundaries. Sages have set off to Umbala in enthusiasm, along with countless numbers of mercenaries willing to protect them. What wonders they found we will never know, but now the Schwartzwald Republic has agreed to work with Rune-Midgard in developing the first Magitechnology weapon based on records from the time of the Old Empire._

_Plenty of people may recall then that Geffen's Academy of Magic and the Wizards' Guild protesting against this. The Chief Invigilator and caretaker of the Geffen Wizards' Library, Raul Exparagus, kindly agreed to be the spokesman for the guild._

_"Magitechnology is a power that should not be misused," he said, when asked about his fellow wizards' disapproval with the decision. "We may not be like the sages, who research intensively on magic, but we know from what history books have told us that Magitechnology nearly ripped our world of its magic. All it does, in layman's terms, is gather magic from the atmosphere and pressurize it until it resembles the old magic from the ages. This magic is so destructive it will just kill just about every creature that survives on it, which pretty much means all of them._

_"That was why, at the end of the Blood Ages, the leader of the Fair Wardens ordered them to be torn down. It took many years for our atmosphere to heal again."_

_When asked if the wizards would continue supporting Prontera and its development of Magitechnology, Raul replied, "We've held a council meeting on this, and we have come to one conclusion - that we will not side Prontera on its decision. A warning to Prontera - if it wishes to develop Magitechnology, it will lose its wizards. Not because we don't support it, but because using Magitechnology will render our skills useless. I heard rumours that a Magitech cannon will be built in the city - if such weapons of mass destruction are to be used, I estimate the magic reserves in our atmosphere to be gone in about a hundred years or so. You can say goodbye to Geffen after that."_

_We know that most people don't take the wizards seriously. I am, however, slightly unnerved by Devrion, who stepped in at this point and said, "It is not just the wizards who will no longer side Geffen. Eventually the world will not even care about Prontera."_

_So for the count we now have Geffen gone from Prontera's side, and we've got a new race coming. Including parts of the prophecy, we'll be having a war, and we will just descend into a completely different kingdom if we don't heed the words of the prophecy._

_Prontera's future is looking good, eh._

_So why should we believe those who believe? Devrion is known in the kingdom as one of the last remaining diviners originating one of the Morroc tribes - the Assal'kar. This tribe is renowned for its reputation of being hired by kings and rulers to divine the future, and almost every other generation produces a prophet that, while unknown, is extremely accurate almost all the time. _

_And this is no longer a matter we can simply ignore. There have been reports of confrontations with 'cloaked, hooded strangers' who seem to have the exact same qualities as the prophecy has described. It could all be a hoax, but if we were to take this seriously and see what lies beneath we would probably find the answer to everything._

_And to be frank, I won't be looking forward to it._

_~Saladin, Deputy Supervisor, Information Department, City Division._

"Reading my article, Kyo?" asked a drawling voice.

The assassin looked up. Saladin was standing in front of him, red hair a little paler and his face a little more worn, but still the same Saladin. He no longer smoked, after an incident that made him spend more than a month in the hospice at the care of one of the Chivalry's priests.

"Well...yes," replied Kyo.

Saladin shrugged. "I was half asleep when I wrote that article, so I don't know why people are taking me so seriously."

"That's because...um..."

"Don't have to say it here. Come on in."

"You're not busy?"

"We usually are, but today most of the knights are off. Come on."

Kyo went in with Saladin, and was taken aback. He'd been here before, but he had never seen the Information Department so..._empty_.

He followed Saladin to where the knight sat to do his work - a table set aside from the disorganised cluster in the centre of the large room - and watched as the knight shuffled through the papers on his desk.

"So what is it?" asked Saladin, eventually.

"I met one of them."

The knight looked up, his mouth open, but he closed it again after seeing Kyo's face.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And? What did he say to you? If he said anything, I presume?"

"Uhh...he told me to not fight with the monsters, because it wasn't my business to intervene with them."

Saladin gave him a look that made him add, "I'm not lying."

"I know you're not lying, Kyo, I've never heard you lie. And Niki-Haru tells me you find it hard to lie as well." He half-smiled at Kyo's expression. "It's just...I was wondering why this race seems so protective over the world, to the point that nothing is becoming our business anymore."

"They seem pretty elitist to me," said Kyo.

"Well, we don't know until one of the Transcendence actually shows up and tells us more about the race." Saladin pulled out a large floppy satchel from under his desk and thumped it onto the table, sending a few pieces of paper flying. Kyo went to chase them.

"Sorry, it's been a long day, and what I'd like to do now is sleep." The knight took the papers from Kyo. "Thank you. Actually, what I'd really like to do is take a pull from a cigarette, but I'm not one to break my resolve."

"So...what are you going to do about it?" asked Kyo.

"About what?"

"About them."

"What can I do? I just wanted to tell the people - well, the people who read _The Voice_, anyway - that we shouldn't be too arrogant any more. We may not know what's happening, but at least we have to prepare for it when it comes." Saladin looked at Kyo. "Niki-Haru came earlier on today to tell me the same thing."

"She met one too?" asked the assassin, shocked.

"Yes, last night. For some odd reason they're going around saving people and then telling them not to intervene. It's as if we're going to get into danger." The knight sighed. "I don't know what's going on, and now that we've lost all relations with Geffen this is going to just go downhill all the way. I swear, if this situation doesn't get any better we're looking towards a life of slavery by other countries of the Far Lands--"

"Saladin!"

Kyo and Saladin looked up. Enriel was striding over to them.

"I'll take over from here now, thanks for entertaining him," said the supervisor curtly. "And I'll see you in the barracks later."

"Huh? But, Enriel...I wanted to see Saladin," explained Kyo.

"Yeah, I know. Come with me."

Puzzled by this, Kyo followed the supervisor to where his own desk was, on the raised platform near the doors. However, Enriel did not sit down; he instead moved to the wall behind his chair and pushed a section of it open. He motioned to Kyo to follow him and disappeared into the gaping hold edged by the fixed bricks around it. The assassin did so.

They walked through a small, low tunnel until they came out into a much larger room. Kyo suddenly remembered the rumours that Enriel never really left the Chivalry on some nights, when he had a lot of work to do. They were true.

The room looked like a study. It was circular, and had several torches in brackets blazing. The walls were lined with shelves of books; there were so many books that the only part where he could see the wall was above the door they had entered. There was no fireplace, and no carpeting - just a frayed rug next to a sagging bed with a few thin blankets. In the centre of the room was a table and a chair, all hard and wooden and cold.

"You spend your time in here when you've got far too much work to do?" asked Kyo in a mixture of shock and admiration.

"Yeah. It can be a right nightmare in winter, though - you won't believe how cold it can get. But I don't usually have a choice, see..." Enriel sighed. "Going back to the barracks wastes my time."

He turned to Kyo. "All right, here's why you're here. Don't talk to me or anyone in this department about anything that has to do with the prophecy."

"Why?" asked Kyo. "What's bothering you so much about them that you have to hide the news you have?"

Enriel looked as if he wasn't too pleased with this answer. "Because technically you don't have the right to just walk in here and talk about the news. This place is off-limits to people who aren't knights."

"You just started objecting to me," said Kyo, getting more and more bewildered by the second.

"You're asking about news we haven't even been able to confirm yet," snapped the blue-haired knight. "Why do you even bother?"

"Because I've gone through what Saladin wrote--"

"Enough! Don't ever come into this place again unless you're accompanied by Niki-Haru!" Enriel turned away.

There was silence. Then, after a few minutes, Kyo sighed.

"Enriel," he said quietly, "you're not the only one who misses them."

The supervisor raised his head slightly. Then he turned away, but Kyo knew he was right.

* * *

Niki-Haru was having a cup of tea with Erika as Kyo and Enriel were talking in the room. Both Erika and Enriel had only managed to get married about three years ago, but they had not managed to spend time together - much.

"Enriel's so busy these days I hardly ever see him at home," said Erika sadly, as Niki-Haru poured a cup of tea for the senior knight. "Last time we used to hang out together, even if it was in the barracks. We're still in the barracks now, but I never see him walking around there."

"Maybe he does," said Niki-Haru. "But I agree - he's not usually this busy."

"It's so hard being married and working two completely different lives." The senior knight picked up her cup and blew across the surface of the liquid. "It's so unfair."

Niki-Haru did not say anything. She knew nothing of a married life - she didn't even know if she was sure she wanted to stay with Kyo for the rest of her life.

Erika took a sip, and then said, "And he's been moping around as well."

Niki-Haru looked up. "Why?"

"Ever since...well." The brown-haired knight sighed. "I think he misses them."

"The Raulus?"

Erika nodded. "I don't know why, but ever since they left it feels like something is missing in our lives. It's as if they've left a gap no one can fill, not even the love for each other. Like the Raulus are a part of the lives of the people who knew them."

Niki-Haru looked into her tea. "We don't know what's precious to us until we lose it."

"I wish that statement wasn't true, but things don't always work that way."

They sat in silence, as night fell and people emerged from their houses as they had always done ten years ago, and would probably do so for a long time afterwards.

Niki-Haru felt lonely and overwhelmed. Sometimes she had wondered how many people actually cared that the Raulus had gone...and then realised that this had been going on for ten years. Somehow she felt like a little island in the sea of time - unmoving, unchanging, in the flow of the ever-changing world around her, stuck in a time she loved and held dear and wished it would return.

But it never would.

Eventually Erika said, "Did Valkron know...what happened?"

"What, during Christmas?" Niki-Haru looked up.

"Yes."

The blue-haired knight shook her head, the white pinions of the wings behind her ears fluttering gently in the draught. "I didn't want to tell him that time because I disliked him so much."

Her senior sighed. "If he knew..."

"Never mind, Erika," Niki-Haru interrupted. "It doesn't matter now. We can't change the past."

_I wish I believed that_, she thought bitterly.

* * *

Niki-Haru met Kyo later on, outside the Chivalry. By now it was late, and she had only half an hour before she had to return to the barracks.

"I was with Enriel," he confessed, while she gave him the folded arms, foot-tapping and stony glare. "We were talking about the prophecy."

"And you had to leave me for that?" Niki-Haru snapped. "That's the future! You should care about the here and now!"

Kyo often wished that he couldn't be easily moved by Niki-Haru - but he was, and it wasn't something he could easily change.

"But...you can't always tell me what to do," he tried.

"You said we were going to meet! Look at the time now!"

Kyo raised an eyebrow. He'd never seen Niki-Haru so...snappish.

"Niki, is there something wrong?"

"Don't go and ask me that question!" said the knight crossly. "Are you trying to distract me or something?"

"No, but I've never seen you so picky before," replied Kyo. "Since when did you become so fussy?"

Niki-Haru huffed at him and turned her back. The assassin raised both eyebrows this time.

After a while, she said, in a voice smaller than usual, "It's nothing."

Kyo walked up to her and stood next to her, where he could see her face but he wasn't directly confronting her. He knew what she didn't like.

"Niki," he said gently, "you can tell me what's wrong."

She pouted. "Go away."

"No, I'm not going away." He reached out to touch her on the shoulder. "You've always complained about me not listening to you. Besides, it's worrying to see you so picky."

She did not reply, but she did not push his hand away either. Kyo moved closer to her, until his nose was inches from her hair, and put an arm around her shoulders.

After a few minutes, she said, "Sometimes all I really want is them, you know? I know I'm being stupid and childish all over again, that I can't move from the time I was with them, but I just want them to come back."

Kyo didn't say, "They can't." He didn't say, "Yeah, you should realise that you can't live in the past all the time." Instead he said, "They're the people who treated us the way we wanted, and took care of us."

"I don't like this place anymore," said Niki-Haru, still not looking at him. "Frankly, I'd let the Transcendence come and teach these people a lesson. They did nothing wrong. They died for their beliefs. Why do people die for their beliefs? Just because the world can't accept them?"

"They call it the majority vote in the Schwartzwald Republic," said Kyo. "I think."

Niki-Haru looked up at him. Kyo looked into her sapphire blue eyes and saw, behind the fierce shell she had built around herself - and which he had got through - he saw her fear and her unhappiness.

"I want them back," she whispered, her eyes wide and terrified. "I want to see them again. I-I..."

She buried her face into his chest. Kyo wrapped his arms around her and kept her head low as she sobbed, stroking her hair.

"I know," he said, staring unseeingly in the distance. "I want them back too."

He felt the tears come to his eyes, and buried his face in her soft hair, feeling the ache in his heart return. Hugging each other even more tightly, they stood there in the growing darkness, until the clocks of the city chimed the hour and she had to go. He watched her go, an island in the middle of the ever-changing flow of the crowd.

* * *

May I add something?

I would like to say that everything has happened in all the fics – all three, yes – actually come together in the last one. So remember the stories, because they will be fully explained in WotW 5.


	4. Evlor

Chapter 04  
**Evlor**

Niki-Haru got up the next day and dressed in a daze. She only realized when she found herself trying to put her shin armour on the wrong way round, and decided to take a shower first.

The cold water woke her up, and she was out within fifteen minutes. She went down to the large common room of the Chivalry, where she could easily head off to her home room anytime if she had no lessons.

She was still a rookie, after all. Day after day she took lessons and had swordsmanship practice, fighting techniques, history of Rune-Midgard, classes on different dialects of New Runic...and she wondered why she was learning them. Although she knew Valkron had utilised these - and much more - on his travels, she also knew he had learned all of what he knew outside the Chivalry. It was hard to find a knight who could speak grammatically correct Morrocian; the only knights she knew were Saladin and Enriel.

She wasn't surprised that Saladin knew, since he came from Morroc and had a family of rogues behind him. Enriel needed the language to communicate in order to gather the information he needed. But that was it. She herself was learning from Kyo, so that whenever they were in the Chivalry together they could speak Morrocian without being eavesdropped on.

But she went through the lessons. She visited the Geffen Magic Academy library often - it had more interesting books on history than the Prontera Library or the Chivalry Students' Library, which was pretty pitiful in her opinion. She tried magic, but it didn't really make sense to her. She did what she wanted to do - and always longed to be better than Valkron.

Always.

She wondered if, one day, someone would tell her that she was as good as him. It was a bore, living through a life dictated by others. Until she graduated, there was no way she could break free from this routine.

Her first class was History of Rune-Midgard. She absently doodled during the lesson, not really listening to the teacher as he rambled on about the Chivalry of the Old Empire. She knew about it already - in fact, she knew everything about the kingdom. Not just the official records from her books, but as well as every single scandal that happened, every single war that was covered up; she just highly doubted her teacher would approve of it.

Niki-Haru strolled across the Courtyard of the Eagle to get to her next class, Chivalry Ethics. As she passed through, she looked at the tree in the middle of the courtyard. No matter what time of the day the tree gave shade to those who sat beneath it. She knew Valkron spent a lot of his free time under that tree, for some odd reason.

In Chivalry Ethics, she doodled again, on the same piece of paper she had used during History of Rune-Midgard. Chivalry Ethics didn't make sense to her, and she also saw no future in it. She intended to be a mercenary, and apart from the usual sense of duty and honour a knight had she didn't think she'd need anymore.

During break she spent her time sitting under the tree in the courtyard reading the book she had borrowed from the Geffen Magic Academy Library. She never spoke to anyone, because she was different. Other people didn't like different people.

Niki-Haru spent another one hour doodling during War Strategies, and would have completed whatever she was drawing if the teacher hadn't spotted her.

"Niki-Haru!"

Several people jumped. The knight looked up at her teacher, who towered over her.

"Yes, sir?" she said calmly.

"What are you doing? Give that to me this very minute!"

Niki-Haru looked down at the paper. She looked back up, folding it at the same time.

"No, sir," she replied.

There was an audible gasp from somewhere in the room; the others around whoever it was shushed him.

"Why not?"

Niki-Haru looked at the folded piece of paper in her fingers. "Because it's mine."

The teacher snorted. "Huh! Just like the teachers at the Swordsman Academy said! A problem child and nothing more!"

He reached out and snatched it from her. "This is going straight to your tutor, you understand? Pay attention!"

He strode back to the front of the class, letting Niki-Haru see that everyone else was sniggering at her. She sighed and sat straight up in her seat, looking straight at the board.

She was like that for the rest of the lesson, and the teacher approved of it. He just never knew she hadn't been listening to him anyway.

* * *

Niki-Haru sat alone in the courtyard during lunch, reading her book under the tree. She wasn't too bothered by anything these days, and wasn't about to start at this moment in time.

Shoes stepped onto the gravel in front of her. Niki-Haru looked up to see four girls, grinning down at her.

"Yes, Angelica?" she asked politely.

"I'm amazed," said the foremost knight, who had red hair. "You just got told off and that whatever taken from you and given to your tutor, and you can still sit here and read?"

Niki-Haru shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Angelica snorted. "It goes to your record, didn't you know that? At the end of the year--"

"I know."

Her voice was quiet, but it made the redhead bristle. "Are you trying to smart-mouth me?"

"No."

"Be polite to your senior!"

"I won't be polite if you aren't."

The older rookie fumed. "How dare you talk back to me! I'm going to tell your tutor!"

"Go ahead." Niki-Haru shut her book. "I won't be around to hear you, though."

"Hey, where are you going? You stop there right now! Did you hear me, Niki-Haru? Your tutor's not going to like this! NIKI!"

But the blue-haired knight was completely ignoring her. Angelica gritted her teeth - only for a second. She suddenly smiled smugly.

"Yeah, she always never cares about other people," she said. She raised her voice.

"Fine then, Niki! Go wherever you want! You keep running away like that, you'll always be the problem child you are!"

Heads turned. Niki-Haru continued walking towards the stables as if she had not heard what Angelica had shouted out. Around her people whispered behind their hands, glancing at her as she went past.

She found Evlor contentedly nosing the straw in his stable, squatting quite happily on the floor. Niki-Haru put her book down on a nearby upturned crate and pulled out a piece of food for the peco. Evlor watched her eagerly, but opened his mouth and let her drop it onto his tongue instead of snatching it from her.

"You're lucky, you know," she said to him, watching him gobble it down. "You don't have people laughing at you just because you're different."

Evlor turned his head to one side and looked at her as he gulped down the last of the food. Niki-Haru reached out and stroked his smooth head.

"It's so hard," she said softly, more to herself than him. "Being someone different in a world where people want you to be the same. Just because they can't cope with non-conformists. It's so depressing."

Evlor stretched out his neck to rub his beak against her face. She stopped him and got to her feet. The peco did the same, grunting softly.

"You're so lucky."

She rubbed his beak. He closed his eyes and honked quietly in enjoyment.

Niki-Haru suddenly stopped rubbing his beak. In her mind she could see Valkron rubbing Evlor's beak the same way as she was doing now, talking softly to the peco as he patted the colourful beak.

She felt sick. The ache in her heart that she had been ignoring until now had surfaced. There was no other word for it. She felt tired, unhappy, lonely and upset - all in thirty seconds.

Evlor opened his eyes just in time to see Niki-Haru throw her arms around his feathery neck. He looked down at her as she sobbed into the feathers.

--

The knight who was Niki-Haru's War Strategies teacher met her tutor in the staffroom during lunch.

"Hey," he said, "I caught your student doodling in class."

"Really? What did she do?"

"Well, I'll leave that to you." The teacher handed over the paper and left.

Devar looked down at the folded piece of paper. He then unrolled it carefully so as not to smudge the pencil scribbles.

_Chivalry Ethics is boring. It doesn't matter when you're a mercenary._

_War Strategies is boring. You need hands on experience. You learn faster that way._

_History of Rune-Midgard is boring. I know all the unofficial and official accounts. Don't care if they're approved or not, this world is full of lies anyway._

_Language classes are stupid. We should get out there and learn for ourselves, not let some boring old codger teach us the verbs._

_Swordsmanship and techniques are boring. I don't want to learn them in a crowd! Hands on! Hands on hands on hands on hands on!!!_

There was a rough sketch of a peco after that, with the caption "Evlor misses him" next to it. Then there was a sentence,

_I learned more under him than under the teachers here._

and right after that

_I want him back._

and then

_Dad. He's not, really, but I want one._

A few lines down she had been in the process of drawing the phoenix emblem of the Raulus, with the word "Home" next to it.

Devar lowered the piece of paper and sighed. It had been hard to deal with her when she had come in from the Academy, but he knew why she was so..._dead_ to the world. Kyo had taken him aside and spoken to him about it as well. He remembered the assassin's worried face as Kyo had asked him to take care of her.

And she had told him how she had sought for Evlor and bought him in order to save the bird. He knew how much she missed them, because in one of his drawers there was a little pile of folded pieces of paper, all having been confiscated by teachers, and each of them having similar tones. An atmosphere of loneliness and sadness, a hint of longing, the yearning to belong somewhere...she wrote down whatever she felt, and he could understand why.

Very quietly, the head of the Finance Department tucked the paper away in the drawer and locked it, and then took a piece of paper and scribbled the words, "See NH" in pencil on it. He put it on his desk and looked down at it.

"Valkron," he said to himself, "you taught her the way you lived. You know what's worse? You're right."

* * *

After Chivalry training school had ended, Devar went to find Niki-Haru. He eventually located her in the stables with Evlor, who was nosing her as she stood next to him.

"There you are, Niki," he said. "I know the last lesson today was Peco Management, but that doesn't mean you should stay here. You have other things to do."

Niki-Haru kept quiet. She was still stroking the bird's head. Evlor had turned his head to one side and was now looking at her as if she needed to listen to him.

"Come on." The older knight held out a hand to her. "I need to talk to you."

She did not move, only gave a look at Devar's hand. The knight eventually realised himself and put his hand down.

"Niki-Haru," he said.

She looked up at him. Devar wondered how a twenty-four year old rookie knight could look so tired. He was about to ask her again when she lowered her hand and went over to him in complete silence.

Devar walked off, knowing that his student would now follow him properly - and she did. He initially aimed for his own office in the Finance Department, but as he passed the Courtyard of the Eagle he suddenly decided to sit under the tree with her. Although it was out in the open the chance of people eavesdropping was lower than it would have been if they had gone to his office.

The leaves of the tree rustled gently in the breeze as the two of them stood under the branches.

"Niki," Devar said gently, "you need to talk to me about yourself sooner or later. You can't keep getting into trouble with the teachers just because you're writing down what you feel during lessons. I know you're braver than this; you can just directly talk to me instead."

Niki-Haru scraped the tip of her shoe on the ground, not looking at him. The older knight sighed.

"You're twenty-four, Niki," he said. "It's time you behaved your age."

He did not mean to be harsh, but Devar was tired and it had been a long day. However, he did not manage to stop himself in time. He waited, apprehensive, for Niki-Haru's reply.

Eventually she looked up at him. "You're right," she said.

Devar was taken aback.

"Wait, I thought--"

"I'm sorry for always getting you into trouble," said Niki-Haru. "It's usually my fault."

"Niki, I'm not really bothered," replied Devar. "What I _am_ bothered about is that you always seem to hide yourself away from people. You're different, I grant you that, but if people can't understand why you're different you're not going to get anywhere. Much."

"Nobody wants to listen," she whispered.

There was a silence. After a few minutes Devar said, "I do."

There was an even more awkward silence. Eventually, Devar reached out and patted her on the shoulder carefully. He had no idea why the higher ups had made her his student - usually girls had female teachers.

"You've got the strength to be yourself," he said. "I believe in you. Now get going and remember that those notes in my drawer will eventually have to go and you will need to start talking to me."

Niki-Haru nodded. Devar smiled briefly at her, and then walked off, his shoes crunching on the gravel as she watched him leave.

* * *

In the warmth of the stables, pecos honked and squawked contentedly as they waited for their feeding time. Eventually the helpers came and began throwing pet food - usually dried lizards - into the stables; they left soon enough, complaining about the smell of the stables as usual.

Evlor quietly picked up food and swallowed without any fuss. He was the only peco that had not made any sound, not even in anticipation of his food. After scratching the straw away from around where the helpers had thrown his food and making sure that he hadn't left any bits, he settled down where he had made something like a nest out of straw and closed his eyes.

After a short while, he opened them again and got to his feet. He padded over to the door and looked out, while the other pecos honked, either challenging others or advertising for mates.

There was an urgent look in Evlor's eyes. He gazed out of the open doors of the stables until the helpers came to shut them, honking quietly from time to time in a disconcerting way.

A helper noticed this odd behaviour - pecos didn't generally care about anything - and thought about reporting this to his owner. However, it had been a long day for the helpers, and no one was about to go scouting off for "those high-and-mighty snobs" in the Chivalry barracks, so he left it as was.

He didn't know what Evlor knew.

* * *

Kyo paid Niki-Haru an unexpected visit the next day. He met her during lunch, in the entrance hall.

"How are things?" he asked her. "You look a bit tired."

"I'm fine, don't worry," replied the knight. "You're really making use of your week off, huh?"

"It's rare to get a week off in the Assassins' Guild. I've told you this before. It's hard work."

Niki-Haru snorted. "That's a bold thing to say for a rookie assassin."

"I get a lot of missions, you know." Kyo sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. "Even if I'm a rookie. It doesn't matter to our clients what rank we are. As long as we're good, as long as people refer us...but never for the money."

"I know that, too," said Niki-Haru.

"You haven't answered my original question."

"Oh, do you really need to know?" Niki-Haru yawned lazily.

"Most people say that assassins and knights live completely different lives," said Kyo, a little severely. "But we both know that's not true. Doesn't that answer your question?"

"I wasn't implying that."

"Yeah, but you tend to complain about the fact that I wouldn't know what you were talking about." Kyo was giving her a pointed look now.

Niki-Haru gave up. "I got scolded yesterday for doing my usual note."

"Well, you would be if you did it during the class. Like you always do."

Niki-Haru gave him a sour look. "I don't really care about classes, they don't have anything of any real value. They might teach you how to think and be independent, but the real world isn't going to be padded when you get out there."

"Looks like you really were bothered about it. Okay, I won't ask." Kyo smiled at her expression. "What, you want me to ask?"

"No, no, it's okay."

"So where do you want to go? You've got the most of an hour."

"Well...it's not much time." Niki-Haru shrugged, secretly glad that she didn't have to tell him what happened the previous day. "I'm eating lunch at the cafe--"

"That place again?"

"Yes. Why are you giving me that look for? Just because its Morrocian menu doesn't meet to your tastes doesn't mean I'm going to stop going there."

"No, it's just that...what, is Chivalry food that bad?"

"Kyo," sighed the knight, "that's one thing I can't describe to you, and one thing you can't experience unless you're a knight."

"Okay, okay, I get your point."

He followed her, a tad reluctantly, to the little cafe she had mentioned, and chose to have a glass of water while she had a slice of phen pie and a side serving of pasta.

"Later on could we have a walk around Prontera?" he asked, as soon as they were out.

The knight sighed. "I can't stop you, can I?"

"Well, all you have to say is no," the assassin replied. He grinned sheepishly at her.

She sighed again. "If I had the heart to, I would have done it already. Okay, Kyo. I'll see you later."

He walked with her to the Chivalry and watched her until she turned a corner and he completely disappeared from sight. Niki-Haru shook her head, but it wasn't because she was annoyed at him.

This was just one of the many things that had people sneering or joking about her. Niki-Haru disliked the girls in the Chivalry, who disapproved of her relationship with Kyo. What did it matter to them that she was going out with him? Their opinions didn't have any bearing on _her_ life.

She spent the rest of the day extremely bored, although she resisted the temptation of writing notes again and waiting for them to get confiscated. She simply read through the entire textbooks of each lesson while the teachers taught the rest - it was boring because she had done it before, but there was nothing else she could do.

Eventually the last bell rang, and everyone streamed out of the Chivalry and into the streets, talking with excitement and laughing raucously. Niki-Haru watched a group of young male knights, fresh from their training, make their way to the Crown and Axe for a drink.

Before she went to meet Kyo, she went to get Evlor. He had not had a good walk for several days, and was chomping at the bit to walk when he saw her. He did seem strangely enthusiastic and active to her, but she dismissed it as pre-walking zeal.

She fitted his reins and his saddle on, with some difficulty. Evlor was so eager to go that she was being dragged around as he tried to get out of her grasp. It took her some time, but she eventually stopped him from shooting out of the stables and managed to get his gear on.

"Don't do that, Evlor," she chided him, giving a sharp rap on the beak. "I'll be late for my meeting with Kyo if you keep struggling."

Evlor padded out meekly with her. Niki-Haru led him to the statue of Odin in Prontera Plaza, where Kyo was waiting for her. When at work he wore his fox mask over his face; when lounging around or relaxing he wore it tilted on one side of his forehead. It was what made him so recognisable, even in a crowd. She had never asked where he got the mask.

"Sorry," she said, when she reached him. "Evlor's being a nuisance again."

"You love him to bits, though," Kyo remarked, laughing.

Niki-Haru gave him a half-hearted glare. "Come on, let's go. Where do you want to walk?"

"I was thinking maybe somewhere quieter than here." Kyo shrugged. "I don't know this place as well as you do, so do you know where would be an ideal place to go?"

Niki-Haru curled a lock of her blue hair around her finger. "I don't know a specific place in Prontera, but I know that North Prontera's always quiet. It's a good place for thieves, pickpockets and muggers, though."

"Do you think I'd let you get thieved on?" asked Kyo. "Come to think of it, do you think _you_ would let yourself get thieved on?"

"Not everyone fears knights."

"No, but people have a good reason to fear you."

Niki-Haru gave in. Kyo could always corner her whenever she was trying to make excuses. "All right, then. North Prontera it is."

Evlor honked happily as she led him through the crowds, with Kyo on tow. A few people pointed at him as they passed, but no one else gave them a second glance.

They reached North Prontera soon. Niki-Haru was right. There was almost no one save for the usual citizens, who were all migrating to the south anyway. Eventually they reached a quiet place where there was no one but them.

"This is a nice spot," Kyo remarked, looking around the place. "You could tie Evlor to the bench and we could sit down."

"Tie him to the bench?" Niki-Haru laughed. "Evlor is too well-behaved for that sort of thing. He knows who his owner is. I usually let him free; he'll stay next to us the whole time, believe me."

The assassin shrugged. "Up to you, he's yours."

She released the peco's reins, letting them fall to the ground. Evlor honked in gratitude and followed her over to the bench, where he positioned himself behind it and picked away at the grass under the bench.

Kyo and Niki-Haru sat down on the bench and stayed silent for a long time. Niki-Haru leaned against him, and felt his arm go around her. She half-closed her eyes; it was rare to get such a peaceful moment such as this in her hectic life. It felt as if she hadn't been with him for a long time, even though she had just seen him for the past few days; somehow he was the only person with whom she felt at peace.

She felt him lean his head on hers; his warm breath made her feel even more comforted than ever. As he nuzzled her hair, she drew even closer to him, so close that she could feel every muscle of his pressing on her and that his warmth was hotter than she could have ever imagined.

Her subconscious made a remark about how fast they had grown up. Niki-Haru went to shut it up, but decided not to. Besides, it was telling her the truth. It would have been what the older members of the Raulus would have said.

She buried her face into his chest, and heard his beating heart as his ribs gently rose and fell with every breath he took. It felt good to be with him again.

And yet the warmth was so...unfamiliar, so alien.

Evlor scratched the grass behind them, completely uninterested in what the two were doing. He honked softly from time to time, nibbling at the weeds and being a peco--

Suddenly he looked up. His suddenly alert eyes reflected the light of the gibbous moon; he looked around as if he had detected something nearby - something dangerous, perhaps.

He honked loudly.

Niki-Haru sat bolt upright and spun around. "Evlor! Shh!"

The peco snorted and shook his head. He honked again, even louder. Niki-Haru leapt off her seat, causing Kyo to nearly lose his balance, and ran forward to grab him by the reins.

Evlor took it into his head to abruptly break into a run, away from Niki-Haru and towards the direction he was already facing.

"Evlor!" Niki-Haru shouted. The peco was fast disappearing.

"I'll help you find him," said Kyo, getting up from the bench. "It'll be quicker by running across the rooftops."

"Just go! I can't afford to let him turn into a meal!"

Kyo leapt up onto a nearby rooftop and dashed off. Niki-Haru set off in the direction Evlor had gone, running at full speed.

But even with her speed she only managed to catch the peco's short tail whipping around corners. She saw Kyo leap from rooftop to rooftop deftly, but he didn't look as if he was catching up either.

Ahead of her she could hear Evlor's thumping feet on the cobbles, and the urgent honks he made. The sounds were the only way she could tell his direction from, and the sounds echoed all over the place. Soon enough she had lost him.

She came to a stop to catch her breath. As she doubled over, panting hard, Kyo dropped down in front of her.

"Where's he gone?" he asked breathlessly.

"How am I supposed to know? I lost him!" Niki-Haru looked up irritably. "You'd have a better view from the roofs!"

"You think it's that easy, huh?" asked Kyo, equally irritated. "Come on, we've got to find him. I'll carry you--"

"Don't you dare."

They ran along the street they were on. Here the houses were silent; most of them did not have lights on. Some were clearly small pubs, where people were talking loudly and bawling out tuneless songs on the street while still trying to quaff from their tankards. Some were shady-looking inns that had suspicious characters lurking around the doors...

Niki-Haru suddenly halted. Kyo ran into her back. There was some muffled swearing before they managed to separate themselves.

"If this sort of thing ever happens, _say_ when you want to stop," grumbled the assassin, straightening his fox mask. "It gets really bothersome trying to get out of a pile up...hey, are you even listening?"

She was staring down a small street branching off theirs. Kyo followed suit to see what she was staring at.

There was an inn at the end of the street - an inn that looked decent, for once. In front of it Evlor was honking happily and nosing someone.

Someone who was not his owner.

Niki-Haru stepped forward, her jaw open and her eyes wide with shock. Kyo took a closer look at the person.

He was not very tall, and was talking softly to the peco, smiling a little. Evlor opened his beak in delight and let the man scratch his chin.

"You haven't changed one bit, you," they heard him say. "Hm, Evlor? It's been a long time."

Kyo's eyes were drawn to the way the man's white hair spilled over his shoulders. It did not stick out, nor was it bushy - it seemed longer and straighter. The man was wearing labourer's clothes, but there was something about him that told them he was more than just a labourer.

Evlor pushed his beak against the man, making soft cooing sounds. The man laughed a little and moved the beak away.

"You've missed me, haven't you?" he said, ruffling up the peco's head feathers. "I missed you too, Evlor."

Niki-Haru took another step forward. The sound of her shoes on the cobbles made the man turn his head slightly in her direction. Then, quite casually, he turned his head around to show a questioning look on his face.

But it wasn't his expression they saw first. Just one look at him, and they saw everything that they had not seen for ten years. Mixed emotions rose in both the young adults' hearts. The hope that they were right, the overwhelming sense of relief from a longing that had lasted for as long as they could remember, and yet...the possibility that everything would go wrong at the slightest touch.

"Impossible..." Kyo's voice trailed away.

Niki-Haru half-reached out a hand, as if unsure if this was the right person or not. But the next thing she said, the next thing that the two of them had been thinking, was the one thing that stopped time that day.

"Val...kron...?"

* * *

I will leave it on that note. Don't expect me to update for the next few weeks. Too busy with work - and RO :D - at the moment.


	5. The Meeting

Chapter 05  
**The Meeting**

He looked at them, a startled expression on his lined face. They looked back at him, unsure of whether they had done the right thing or made a mistake. Evlor watched them warily.

Niki-Haru was sure she was right. There was no mistaking the face, even though it seemed a lot more careworn and somehow more handsome. The long white hair had turned silver in places. She did not remember seeing him this old...

There was something else, however, that made her lose most of her doubt. It was his eyes. No one else had the same, deep leaf green eyes as Valkron did. She couldn't see much in the dark, but this man seemed to have the very same eyes.

They stared at him. He stared at them.

And it was he who broke the silence.

"Niki-Haru? Kyo?"

It was the voice. The voice said everything, swept their doubts away and kindled the fires of hope within their hearts. They felt their faces break out into broad smiles.

"Valkron?" said Niki-Haru, still not believing her eyes.

"Wh...you two look so different," he said, smiling gently at them. "Look at how much you've grown."

Niki-Haru could no longer hold it in. She dashed forwards and flew into Valkron. He stumbled, but managed to keep his balance as she hugged him tightly, burying her face into his soft, worn clothes. She heard him chuckle.

"Wait, I don't understand," Kyo said, from behind. "I thought they said you were dead."

"Well, I can't be dead _and_ standing here, am I? 'Course, you could say I'm a ghost - if ghosts were solid."

"What happened?"

Niki-Haru released Valkron. She too wanted to hear about it.

He looked at both of them. "It's a long story. You sure you want to hear it out?"

"Of course!" replied Kyo. "We didn't spend ten years not wondering about you, you know!"

"All right then, but I'm not talking out here. Stop it, Evlor," he added, as the peco nuzzled his head. "Oh, and Kyo - you're taller than me. Go away."

"I'll tie him up, and then we can go in," said Niki-haru, trying not to laugh as Kyo sighed in exasperation.

"I'm glad you've got him," said Valkron, watching her as she tied Evlor's reins to the nearby peco rest. "I was worried about him turning up somewhere else as something that looks less like a peco except in name. He was the best peco I've ever had."

"You can have him back, Valkron," Niki-Haru said. Valkron shook his head.

"No, it's all right. I don't need him anymore - or rather, he probably wouldn't be able to handle me."

He turned around in the silence. "What?"

"He won't be able to handle you?" asked Kyo.

"Isn't it the other way round?" asked Niki-Haru.

Valkron sighed. "I'll explain it to you inside. Come on."

Niki-Haru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Sooner or later it would all be revealed.

They went into the inn. It was not very brightly lit, but it was enough to let them see their way through as Valkron led them to a small corner, where a screen seemed to block them from going any further. Valkron squeezed through a gap, and they followed.

Niki-Haru's eyes grew round with surprise. Kyo gasped.

"Hey, everyone," said Valkron, "look who's joined us."

The 'everyone' he was speaking to looked up, and then there was a chorus of exclamations. Niki-Haru found herself breathless with overwhelming joy.

It was them. All of them. Around the table sat Samaroh, Iruna, Kushana, Aramithar and Eni, with drinks in front of all of them. Nocturne was leaning on Samaroh's shoulder. In a corner Khan and Amaru leaned against the wall, apparently having been in deep conversation before the two of them had come in. Zak, Silas and Kumahar were joking away in a corner, while - much to Niki-Haru and Kyo's surprise - Zweihaender, Arlena and Oripheus lounged casually in a small ring of armchairs, talking to Kala and Nalini.

And Emeth was nearby, leaning on a wall, smiling broadly.

Niki-Haru looked at Iruna, who was smiling up at her peacefully. The knight again felt the same overwhelming sense of joy that had filled her when Valkron had responded to his name, and threw herself forward. Iruna got up just in time.

"Oof! Oh, Niki...you're so heavy now," Iruna laughed. "My, how you've grown. You're a fine knight, you are, even if you're still a rookie."

"W-Wait, I don't get it," said Kyo, staring around at them. They looked up at him.

"What don't you get?" asked Samaroh, lifting his glass up to take a sip.

"They said you were dead!"

"Do we look like we're dead?" asked Kushana shrewdly.

"But...but..." Kyo mouthed at them.

"It's a long story," said Emeth, getting off the wall. "Sit down, get a drink, and we'll tell you."

Kyo and Niki-Haru looked at each other. They obediently sat down, and Eni got the drinks for them.

And in the meantime, they listened.

They did not interrupt for the entire length of the story, which was told by everyone taking turns. When they had finished there was a long silence.

Finally Kyo said, "I still don't understand one thing. If you were all reborn, then why do you look as old as you were when you supposedly died? Or even older, I might add."

"Now that's a comment I wouldn't want to make to a woman," remarked Emeth, running his hand through his red hair.

"Shut up, Emeth, we owe the kids an explanation," retorted Valkron, giving him a look. "Besides, it's a fair question. We didn't know the answer to it, either."

"Until _she_ told us," said Emeth.

"I'm _talking_, Emeth."

"Okay, okay."

Valkron turned back to them. "What happened was that time...passed quicker for us than it did for other people. It was necessary, according to her - I don't know why, but we'll find that out ourselves soon enough. What happened was that when the time passed so much that we had reached the age we were when we apparently 'died', we returned to who we were at that age as well."

"You mean....say you reached forty in a few months or so, and you became the person you were before the Raulus got disbanded?" asked Niki-Haru tentatively.

"Yes."

"But why--"

"Don't ask why." Valkron shook his head. "We don't know."

"So how old are you now, Valkron?" asked Kyo.

"Fifty."

"_Fifty?_"

"Yep."

Kyo looked agonised at Valkron's nonchalance. "That means that everyone here...is _ten years older than they were before?_"

"Right on one, Kyo," said Emeth. "Top grades for you."

"Stow it, Emeth."

"Mm."

"But...you're not dressed like you used to be," said Niki-Haru.

"What do you mean?" asked Samaroh. "As in we're not wearing those clothes that denoted what we were?"

"Yes."

"That is because we don't exist anymore."

Zweihaender's answer silenced everyone; however, it was more the silence of people listening very intently.

Kyo looked around, clearly mystified. "But...you're all here..."

"We don't exist as the people we were known for," explained the Junoan. "For example, I am no longer a crusader. There is no Zweihaender the crusader anymore. I am just Zweihaender."

"It's all in the name," said Nocturne. Samaroh massaged his forehead and sighed, nearly dislodging the fair-haired man from his shoulder.

"So...Valkron is just Valkron? No knight commander rank at all?"

"I highly doubt it," said Valkron, looking sour. "They'd have probably struck my name off the list by now."

"And Emeth? Not a teacher anymore?"

"They probably wouldn't allow me to step into Geffen," replied the ex-wizard.

Kyo looked aghast. "So that means--"

"-- we don't exist," Valkron finished. "That's really it."

"You said that all of you lost your memories ten years ago," said Niki-Haru, frowning a little. "So how did you all...remember each other?"

"Apparently it was set up so that if we ever saw each other again, we would remember everything that happened to us," replied Emeth. "A long time ago, when we were all kids, we crossed each other's paths more than once. No doubt we would do it again."

"Emeth was the one who saw practically everyone you see here now," said Valkron. "After seeing Samaroh, Nocturne and Iruna he decided to find the rest of us. I was the last one."

"Because you moved around so much!" Emeth pointed out. "You were practically city-hopping!"

"You know the kind of person I am," said Valkron, giving him a look.

"I thought you'd change."

"Emeth," said Iruna, "he'll never change."

"So that means they're still hunting you?" asked Kyo.

"If they knew we were here they'd come onto us like a shot." Valkron sighed. "The king hasn't changed his mind at all, and I doubt he ever will unless someone shows hm..."

There was a few minutes' silence. Then, Niki-Haru asked, "Have you heard of...the prophecy?"

At the word 'prophecy' they looked up at her. No one said anything, however.

"You know, the one about the reckoning for Rune-Midgard," she said, starting to feel that this hadn't been a good idea. "The one that speaks about--"

"--the Transcendence," finished Emeth. "Yeah, we know it. Why?"

"Is it possible for you to...stop them?"

"The Transcendence?" Emeth raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Niki-Haru was wishing she had never brought this up in the first place.

They looked at each other. Then Valkron, who had sat down while he had been retelling the story that had happened ten years ago, got to his feet.

"Niki," he said, "we can't stop the Transcendence."

"Why not?" she asked. "I don't want them to bring our kingdom into chaos again!"

"I agree with that," said Kyo, nodding.

Valkron sighed. "_We_ are the Transcendence."

There was silence. Then Kyo laughed, somewhat strained, and said, "You're joking, right? I mean, you just want to get us all surprised and shocked."

"I'm not joking, Kyo."

"Come on, you can--"

"Kyo, I don't think he is," interrupted Niki, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The assassin looked at her. Then he looked back at Valkron, who had his eyebrows raised and a serious face.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah, you're probably thinking, 'They don't look any different.' It's not the look that counts, Kyo." Valkron opened his hand and flexed his fingers. "It's what we can do now that matters."

"So why aren't you doing anything?"

"There is a time for everything," said Emeth. "We're not supposed to actually arrive until the time has been set."

"It isn't like all of you to follow a path someone has already laid down for you," Kyo remarked, somewhat disgustedly. "Why are you being so obedient?"

"Because the person who laid out the path for us is the one on whome our future depends," answered Valkron.

"And who's that?"

"The Valkyrie."

Kyo stared. Niki-Haru stared.

"We're connected with her in some way. She didn't tell us the story, but somehow I think we're not supposed to disobey." The white-haired man sighed. "We don't look it, but we live by a lot of unwritten rules."

"He's right," commented Emeth.

"But...then why are you here?" asked Niki-Haru. "We don't want our home--"

"It's not a matter of that," said Samaroh calmly. "Of course we wouldn't want to cause an upheaval in this kingdom. It's our home, too. We know how you feel."

"But the king has crossed some lines," continued Emeth. "And one of those lines was us. You can imagine someone way up there wasn't too happy."

"You sound like you're the Valkyrie's personal warriors," said Kyo, raising an eyebrow.

"Why the tone of disdain, Kyo? We aren't. We're just warriors of the world. Guardians of Midgard. If we weren't here, who knows what might happen."

"Simply put," said Valkron, "we're here to teach the king a lesson."

* * *

Later on the group got quieter, and a few of them left to sleep early. Niki-Haru spent most of the evening watching Valkron from a corner, so she was surprised when, on his way upstairs, he motioned for her to follow him.

She followed him to the last floor, where they came out onto the flat roof of the inn. In the dim light of the moon she could see the entire landscape of Prontera stretched out for miles around, all dark and eerily quiet.

"You want to talk to me?" he asked her, jolting her back to her senses.

She frowned at him. "How did you know I wanted to talk to you?"

"Because you looked like it," he replied. "What is it?"

She looked at him, the white-haired man who had brought her into his guild despite her outward behaviour and taught her things she would not have learned in the Academy, and whom she had not seen for ten years - and realised how much she had missed him, even if she had disliked him earlier on.

The man who had saved her and asked for nothing in return.

"I...well...do you remember the time when I came back to the guild before Christmas?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I didn't tell you why I came back."

Valkron leaned against the railing that ran around the edge of the roof. "Go ahead."

Niki-Haru took a deep breath. "My parents...had already left when I got home. They left a note saying that they would not be back...not even for me."

"In short, they abandoned you?" asked Valkron, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

There was a few minutes' silence. Then he said, "Wow. Great parents you got there."

"I'm sorry I didn't say, I was afraid that you might go after them." Niki-Haru looked up at him. "I didn't want you to make a scene--"

"Why did they leave you?"

Niki-Haru absentmindedly rubbed her neck. "Because...they said I was a problem child."

"In what way?"

"You know, being outspoken and truthful and completely unacceptable and--"

"Unacceptable?" Valkron snorted. "More like unacceptable by standards of society."

"Well, you get the idea."

"And they left you, a fourteen year old girl, like that just because of those shallow reasons?" Valkron sounded disgusted. "Yeah, they're _really_ great."

Niki-Haru shrugged.

"And you didn't tell me because you didn't want me to hunt them down?"

"They...well, I just don't think you should be involved with them. It's their choice, after all."

"It's their choice to dump you? What kind of parents is that?"

"Look, I--"

"Why defend them, Niki?" asked Valkron, as a cool breeze passed. "Why? You spent ten years looking after yourself just because of them?"

"Kyo's mother took me in, because themoney you gave her was enough for more than two when it was saved," replied Niki-Haru quickly.

"I see. No bitter feelings?"

The knight shrugged. "What can I do? It's best if I move on."

Valkron rubbed his chin. "Well, not a bad judgement. But we would have helped you if you had said anything, you know."

"You mean...you wouldn't go after my parents?"

"If I saw them, I would," he replied evenly. "I know how to deal with parents, I get that a lot in the Chivalry. But since we don't know where they are or what they want, we would have just made you completely at home and at least taken care of you."

"I stayed in the Swordsman Academy--"

"That place isn't enough." Valkron folded his arms across his chest. "You were in a guild. A guild is where people of common interests come together and work together as one family."

"I can't depend entirely on a guild."

"No, but you need the help." He gave her a look. "Stop being so independent for once and admit you need someone."

Niki-Haru sighed.

For some time they stood out there in silence. Niki-Haru leaned her elbows on the railing and let the wind play with her hair and the little angel wings she wore behind her ears. Valkron, on the other hand, stood with his back to the view she was looking at and appeared to be in deep thought.

Then, after a while, Niki-Haru straightened up and looked at Valkron. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She could not see his face; it was in shadow. His voice was blank and flat.

"For being so...adverse to you."

To her surprise Valkron laughed. "No need to apologise; I liked it when you pushed me off. I don't know why, but it made me feel better with the knowledge that someone in my guild didn't worship me for who I really was."

"But--"

"Listen, Niki." Valkron looked at her. "You know I'm not like other people. Don't lump me in with the ordinary people. I like standing out, even if it costs me my sociability."

"That was arrogant of you to say that," said Niki-Haru, taken aback by this.

"Really? Well, it's arrogance from pride, and I'm proud of being different. I don't care what society says about me. I make my own way through the world." Valkron nodded at her. "Same with you."

"But I'm..." Her voice trailed off.

Valkron, who was watching her, added, "Take it easy."

She focused on him again. "I'm...not as strong as you."

"Who said I was strong? I spent most of my life being a right grump, you know that? Thanks to these people, I've changed. Thanks to their support, I know what life is all about now." Valkron smiled at her. "You have Kyo. No matter how much you do an Arlena and keep muttering about men, and no matter how much like a man he is, both of you are still going to stick together. Aren't you?"

Niki-Haru nodded. This was true.

"So take care of your relationship with him. He may be a bit of an ignorant berk, but I can see he cares for you and he's willing to protect you. Which is good."

The knight looked down at her feet.

After a while, Valkron said, "Say it."

She looked up. "Say what?"

"Say it. Whatever's on your mind."

Niki-Haru scraped the ground with her toe. Valkron watched her in silence.

Finally she said, "I...missed you. You didn't need to take care of me when I was in your guild, because you already were. And...I don't know, but the Raulus was a place where I felt like it was my home. My family."

She looked up at him. "All of you."

"Really? So Iruna was your mother, that sort of thing?"

"Well...not really."Niki-Haru looked away, feeling her face turn hot.

But she had to say it. She had to. It had been too long she had spent her time with that horrible ache in her heart, while she had lived for the past few days alone and wandering. She only felt that she belonged somewhere when she was around the Raulus' senior council.

Around him.

Valkron yawned, in the silence. "Then?"

She looked up. "I felt that...you were my father."

There was silence. Then Valkron smiled fondly at her. "I don't mind being one to you."

Niki-Haru stood there, frozen with shock. Then, in one leap, she had thrown herself onto him; she clung to him while he stumbled back in evident surprise.

"I missed you so much," she said, her voice trembling. "I've wanted to see you for so long, I wanted to--"

Her voice broke. Valkron placed one hand on the back of her head and the other around her, as she sobbed into his shoulder. As she cried he closed his eyes and let her.

From the door that led out onto the roof, Kyo and Iruna watched the two of them.

"She wanted to see him again, for all these years," said the assassin. "Spent ten years being completely emotionless and unhappy."

"I can see that," commented Iruna. "And I can see why, too."

Kyo looked at her. "You don't mind that she's hugging your husband?"

"Oh, come on. Why is my relationship with Valkron always the stuff of jokes? I treat her like my daughter; I'm not surprised if Valkron treats her the same as well. There's nothing involved in this."

Kyo laughed sheepishly in Iruna's glare. "Sorry, just asking."

"Well, I'm glad we finally reunited," said Iruna, turning back to the scene on the rooftop. "It's time we did. And it's time we started doing what we need to do."

* * *

This is what you're going to get from me for the next two weeks. That's it. I don't have any inspiration anymore at the moment.


	6. Time with Them

Chapter 06  
**Time with Them**

Niki-Haru woke with a start. She lay on her side, her nose almost buried in the starched bed sheets and the covers around her waist, and stared blankly at the opposite wall as she tried to remember if she had ever got into bed at all the previous night.

She rolled over and sat up. The nearby window had semi-opaque curtains and thus prevented her from being blinded by the morning sunshine. She looked down at herself and realised she was wearing only her tunic and her skirt.

Niki-Haru located the rest of her armour in a corner of the room. She felt awkward getting out of bed with a skirt on; she usually wore trousers to bed to keep warm at night. But she had to get out of bed and find out where she was--

This was the inn where she had found them, wasn't it?

In a flash Niki-Haru remembered everything that had happened the previous night. Talking to Valkron, telling him everything she had bottled up for the past ten years, listening to his voice after so long...and breaking down in his arms.

She felt her face turn red as she remembered this. Had there been anyone besides them who were there that night? The image would have made a bad impression on people who didn't understand the situation. A young woman crying into the shoulder of a man twenty years older than her...she would be lucky if any strangers assumed he was her long lost father.

But she didn't remember how she got a room. She knew she didn't ask for it. If that was so, how did she end up in one?

Niki-Haru dressed thoughtfully, and went along the dingy corridors and down the narrow, rickety staircase to the inn's tavern.

She found Samaroh, Nocturne, Amaru and Khan having their breakfast. At the sight of her, the ex-priest waved at the bartender and drew out the chair next to him. He gestured at it.

"No, I'm fine--" Niki-Haru began.

"Sit."

"But--"

"Sit."

"Samaroh, I--"

"Please do take a seat."

"Just obey him, Niki," said Khan, looking up from his breakfast. "If you don't Samaroh will be doing that all day. He's got the patience to do it, so don't you try anything else."

Amaru gave a short laugh as he tackled a piece of savage babe rind. Niki-Haru glanced at him before nervously sitting on the chair Samaroh had offered her.

"What would you like?"

"Um..." Niki-Haru glanced at Khan, who shook his head very slightly without taking his eyes off his food, and continued, "...what's on the menu?"

"Three dishes." Samaroh pointed at his. "Scrambled peco egg, savage babe sausages, oatmeal. Amaru's is savage babe rind, toast with butter and fried sweet potato strips. Nocturne's is apple pie, bigfoot steak and pickled stems. You can have apple juice, coffee, tea, fresh milk - up to you."

"Stop sounding like a waiter and finish eating," said Nocturne, from the other side of Samaroh.

"Well, it's not like we have anything to do."

"Yes, but I'm sure you don't want breakfast to turn into dinner."

Niki-Haru thought over this as the bartender came up to her. After a few minutes she said to him, "Could I have the savage babe rind dish, please? With apple juice?"

"It seems my breakfast is very popular," said Amaru, carefully slicing his rinds with precision as the bartender hurried off.

"It looks good, that's why I picked it too," retorted Khan, who was sitting next to him.

"Did you talk to Kyo last night?" Niki-Haru asked Khan.

"Yes, I did. He's done well for someone like him." Khan smiled wistfully as he buttered his toast. "And gifted, too. It's hard to find someone who is modest and talented these days."

"The world has changed a lot, hasn't it," remarked Samaroh, stirring his oatmeal.

"Look who's talking," said Nocturne shortly.

Niki-Haru suddenly realised what was bothering her. Somehow Samaroh didn't seem to be like the priest she knew back then. He was always arguing with Nocturne - or anyone else who disagreed with him, for that matter - and his accent gave the impression that he was being haughty without trying to.

But now, even though he still had his Junoan accent, he seemed less hotheaded and more...tranquil, less proud and more humble. His face was in a perpetual smile, and he had a look in his eyes she had never seen before - a seraphic look of complete, utter bliss.

"Samaroh," she said, "you've changed."

"Oh yes," he said calmly.

"A lot of us changed over the past ten years," said Nocturne, who was watching her. "I think he's one of the few who changed the most drastically, really."

"He doesn't argue anymore?"

"He does, but it's with less temper and with more infuriating calm than I can actually stand." Nocturne sighed, but he was smiling a little. "He's still the same old Samaroh you know, but he has a different outlook on life now."

"Why?" She looked at the golden-haired ex-priest.

"Samaroh, tell her what you said to us when you first met us ten years ago," said Khan.

The man chuckled softly. "I have seen the light. No more shall I indulge in materialistic pleasures, nor shall I involve myself in the complexities of human relationship. I have seen and understood everything; now all I desire is to help others less fortunate than I am."

Niki-Haru stared at Samaroh.

"See? I knew she'd give him that face," said Nocturne, grinning.

"Why?" She glared at him. "Did you set me up on this?"

"No, no, Niki, Samaroh's serious," replied Khan, who was smiling. "Besides, we gave him the same look too. _Then_ he remembered us. Even in his current state he can still show he's embarrassed."

"What a memory," remarked Amaru.

"But...I don't get it."

"Niki," said Amaru. "Remember Selvatinius?"

"Yes, why?"

"He's one of the most powerful battle priests in the entire kingdom, right? Compare his behaviour to Samaroh's."

She looked back at Samaroh, who was primly wiping his mouth with his napkin. Then she said, "Oh."

"Interesting, eh?" said Khan.

"But...he's now one of the most powerful priests in the kingdom too?"

"He's not a priest."

"Oh, sorry...forgot." Niki-Haru struggled to keep up with the news. "So...I don't get it. He's--"

"He's reached that level, yes," said Nocturne. "That state of perpetual calm, peace and happiness - well, not happiness, but I can't find a word for it at the moment."

"Did I hear Selva's name?" said a voice.

Everyone looked up as Valkron came around the screen that separated the rest of the tavern from their table. He was wearing old clothes and looked as if he had just got up.

"Man, comb your hair, Valkron," said Nocturne in disgust.

"Shut up, Noc. I do that after breakfast and I'm not changing it because you told me to." Valkron sat down at the table as the bartender came over with Niki-Haru's order. "As I was saying, did I hear Selva?"

"Yeah, you did," replied Khan, leaning back in his seat. "I was just pointing out that Samaroh seems a lot like him now."

Valkron chuckled. "True. It gets a bit annoying at times though, but you got to love him for being the best healer there is."

"You use the wrong words, Valkron." Nocturne grinned.

"What's wrong with the word 'love'?"

"He's just being sarcastic, don't mind him," said Samaroh peacefully.

Everyone looked at him.

"Well, that just about clears everything up," said Khan, getting to his feet. "I'm going to get ready for our usual walk in Prontera. You coming soon enough, Val?"

"Yeah, just let me have my breakfast," Valkron replied. "Shoo. Go. I get nervous if people stare at me while I'm eating."

"Like you ever get nervous," said Khan, grinning.

"What about Niki? _She's_ staring," pointed out Nocturne.

"What? I am not!" said Niki-Haru, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

Valkron sighed. "Do we have to do this every day? Just go."

The four of them left Valkron and Niki-Haru alone at the table. The knight clasped her hands in her lap and tried to not look at him. The previous night had been embarrassing enough; she did not want to cause any further unexpected results.

After a while, Valkron said, "You're not asking me how you woke up on a bed?"

Niki-Haru looked at him. "Uh...well..."

"I thought you'd want to know." Valkron shrugged. "Go on, eat up while it's still warm. The food here is decent, thank god. It took us long enough to find a good inn."

Silence descended on the table. Niki-Haru ate, keeping her eyes averted from Valkron as she did, but it didn't mean she would stop thinking about him.

_He's changed so much_, she thought. _Well, he changed a lot back then, but now he's even more different. It's as if he's...softened._

_Just now, when Khan and Nocturne were teasing him, he didn't shout at them or be his usual sarcastic self. He seems so much older too...last time he still had so much energy in him. Now he's just...sitting there._

"Times change, Niki," said Valkron, just then. "And sometimes we can't avoid the changes."

Niki-Haru was shocked. _Did he just read my mind?_

"No, but I can tell from how you're behaving." Valkron chuckled when he saw her expression. "You see, every one of us has been given something like a special ability. Mine is to be able to spot out weaknesses in the person given the atmosphere of the thoughts currently running through his or her mind."

"That's impossible!"

"'Course it isn't. Why would you be talking to someone who knows what you're thinking? Well, there are some drawbacks...some thoughts, for example, have similar atmospheres. Thankfully they're usually closely related." Valkron shuddered visibly. "I'd rather not die of shame, thank you."

"What about the others?"

"You," said Valkron, "find that out for yourself."

"Not fair."

Instead of retorting something on the lines of "The world is never fair", Valkron laughed. Niki-Haru stared at him.

"Niki," he said, "we don't make life so easy now. Being one of the Transcendence isn't all hyped up as you think. We still have responsibilities - the only difference is that we're much more on a higher level, so our burdens are greater."

"I can't tell the difference."

"What, between us and the people we were ten years ago? There's a big difference, Niki, but you have to see it for yourself to understand. I can't just tell you and expect you believe me. You're twenty four, too."

"It doesn't necessarily mean I'm mature," said Niki-Haru, a little severely.

"You look like Iruna when she uses that tone on me." Valkron grinned. "True. However, you do make up your own mind and you're capable of taking responsibility for the consequences of your decisions."

Niki-Haru shrugged. "It's not like I have a choice, do I?"

Valkron sat back in his seat and looked at her. She raised an eyebrow; she felt very awkward at being stared at, but she didn't want to back down.

After a little while, she said, "Yes?"

"I was just thinking how grown up you seem at certain times." Valkron nodded to the bartender as the man brought his order.

"And childish at other times?" Niki-Haru sighed and picked up her fork.

"Why focus on all the bad things about you, Niki?" Valkron asked. "Just because everyone says you're a problem child doesn't mean you _are_ one."

"Yes I am!"

"All right, let me say that again properly." Valkron leaned forward. "Just because everyone says you'e a problem child means you are one _by standards of a society that doesn't even know how to define normal_."

There was silence.

"I lived like that, Niki," said Valkron, cutting into his apple pie and freeing steam into the air as the knight stared at him. "I didn't give a damn. Society can go and think what it wants to think, but it has no bearing on my life."

"But...you need people to help you up into higher places."

"I let life pick them for me. You know I trust no one. In time, the people you thought were your friends may just drift away and leave you, or turn against you for absolutely no reason. You're referring to connections, right? I have connections, but I don't see them as such. I see them as the right people to make friends with."

"Who?"

Valkron gave Niki-Haru an old-fashioned look. "Don't tell me you don't know."

"You mean Adiemus, Raven, Enriel and the rest?"

He nodded. "They were my connections before."

"Have you already seen them?"

"No, why?"

"Then how did you remember their names?"

Valkron sighed. "Because Emeth fired every single name at me when we met for the first time tne years ago. Although it's not as good as an actual face, it does help me remember a little. That's why we're going to walk around Prontera today."

"To see them?"

"Pretty much."

Niki-Haru, who had by now finished eating, looked at her empty plate.

"Still hungry?" asked Valkron.

"No, I...was just wondering how I ended up in a bed." She had given up holding it back.

"I carried you upstairs and Iruna got your armour off you."

"_What?_"

"You fell asleep in my arms, if you want to know that much."

Niki-Haru could feel her face turning hot, and wished she hadn't asked. She had fallen asleep _in his arms_? People were going to laugh at her for this--

In one moment she remembered.

Valkron looked up calmly as she sprang to her feet. She frantically looked around her.

"I have to go back to the Chivalry, I'll be late for class!"

"_Hold it, Niki._"

Valkron's tone made her halt midway through her rush.

"Sit down."

"But I--"

"It's the Day of the Earth today, Niki. Unless the Chivalry training school has changed its rules, students don't go to school on Days of the Earth and Days of the Sun. Yes, it was Frigg's Day yesterday, don't give me that look."

Niki-Haru was still for a second or two, before sitting down with a flump onto the chair, clearly humiliated.

"Besides," Valkron lifted the last piece of apple pie up to eye level and inspected it, "why are you so keen to go there? To please the teachers? To give yourself a good impression?"

"Because...I have to go to class."

"You hate it, don't you?" Valkron looked past the piece of pie at her. "You don't want to learn the Chivalry way."

Niki-Haru shook her head, apprehensive at what was coming her way.

"Who's your tutor?"

"Devar."

"Ah." Valkron nodded. "I remember him, at least. He won't mind once I see him."

Niki-Haru was sure her ears had completely made that up.

"By the look on your face you think I'm going completely bonkers," said Valkron. He put down the piece of pie. "Listen. I wasn't what you would call a model student either. I didn't like learning with other people, so I almost always skipped classes. The teachers complained to my tutor, but he just took me aside and told me to do what I needed to do in order to survive. Incidentally, I handed in every piece of homework even though I didn't attend the classes, so eventually I got let off."

"Why?"

"Why? Because the lessons were terrible. Everything was just a mask to cover up the lies and make the world look innocent. I still can't believe some of the senior knights still believed in the same old nonsense they learned when they were kids." Valkron finally took the piece of pie off his fork.

Niki-Haru waited until he had finished eating it before she asked, "What kind of things?"

"Oh, you don't want to know. The only thing I'm happy with the new syllabus they started covering ten years ago was that it began to admit to a lot of things the Chivalry didn't allow in the old syllabus." Valkron looked at her. "Still want to know? During the Battle of Al'Zahur more than half of the Chivalry's knights got involved and to this day they don't regret killing the people who were wearing the same uniform as they were, just that they were on the wrong side."

Niki-Haru stared at him.

"Two hundred knights alone died at the hands of the people they saw everyday in the Chivalry at work." Valkron sighed. "And what did the old syllabus do? Change them into martyrs."

Niki-Haru stared at him.

He looked up at her. "What? I can feel your thoughts bugging me from across the table."

"You were the one who saved me from the orcs, weren't you? And that mugger?"

Valkron thought about it. "Come to think of it...yeah, you were the unlucky person to be around when those two incidents occurred. Yes, I was there."

"You _know_ the Orc Hero?"

"The Transcendence has connections with all creatures of Midgard," replied Valkron. "We can communicate freely with them, and to be frank we respect them. Many of them are more intelligent than you think."

"And...wait." Niki-Haru massaged her eyebrows. "I don't get it. All of you have been going on about 'He's not a priest', 'He's not a knight', 'He's not a wizard', She's not a crusader'...then what _are_ you?"

Valkron smiled at her. "Can't tell. Not allowed. The only way for you to know is to see us in what we wear when we are needed."

"And when will that be?"

"Don't ask me, we don't know either."

Niki-Haru sighed. "As cryptic as ever."

"You're just like Adiemus in some ways, huh?" Valkron chuckled.

Just then Kyo rounded a corner. "Hey, Valkron."

"Morning, Kyo." Valkron picked up his napkin and unfolded it. "How was your talk with Khan?"

"Oh, it went fine."

"You spoke with Khan last night?" asked Niki-Haru.

"Yeah, I did. We had a lot to catch up on." Kyo grinned at her as he sat down. "So what did _you_ do last night?"

Niki-Haru wanted the ground to swallow her up then and there, but suddenly Valkron cut into the conversation and asked, "Kyo, I never asked you about your fox mask. Where did you get it from? Isn't it expensive to buy and hard to get?"

"Oh? It was a gift from my father. When he was young someone bet that he couldn't kill a ninetails and get the tails. He went to do it, of course, and won the bet because he actually did kill one. I think he made it one of his 'things to do before you die', so he killed nine hundred and ninety nine more. He then made the fox mask as a sign of it, and I think he kept away the last nine tails."

"Wow, ambitious," said Valkron, raising an eyebrow. "Your father's dead, I presume?"

"Yeah."

"Shadow of Morroc?"

Kyo's face was a sight worth paying to see. Niki-Haru smiled half-heartedly. "Valkron can tell what you're thinking from the feel of your thoughts, and how you feel."

"Which probably explained why you were so willing to go and fight him even though you did protest," continued Valkron. "I think you did. Am I right?"

EVentually Kyo came back to his senses. "Yeah. Yeah, you're correct. And you're scary."

"Don't worry, I won't do it again."

So that's your ability?" asked the assassin.

"More like to spot out the opponent's weaknesses, which is the actual usage of this ability."

"Wow. Khan's is amazing, too. If he wants he can move at the speed of lightning, meld with the shadows or slice through rock and metal when he wants to."

"Yeah, it's a choice ability," said Valkron. "He can't do more than two, because his body can't take the strain of such power. He can't use it again for five to ten minutes after using one choice, because his body needs to rest from absorbing the power from the atmosphere. It's not easy being a Transcendent."

"But it's awesome--"

"Before you start fawning and hero worshipping, I suggest you go and live your life first," retorted Valkron. "No one here wants any fans. End of story."

Kyo looked subdued. "Okay."

"So what are you going to do after this?" asked Niki-Haru, glad that Valkron had stopped Kyo from finding out what had happened the previous night.

"We're going to take a walk around Prontera and see how things have gone," he replied. "We got here about two days ago and we've used this time to rest, so most of us are champing at the bit to find the others. You could help us," he added.

Niki-Haru nodded. "Okay."

* * *

The poll for favourite characters is still up; do vote for 10 characters. :D I also have two announcements:

1) Between WotW 4 and WotW 5, I will be writing **War of the Frontier**, which is the fic I said would be based on the Battle of Al'Zahur. The trailer is in my devART gallery.

2) I will be writing other, non-WotW related fics after WotW ends. Summaries are in my profile page.


	7. The Information Department

Chapter 07  
**The Information Department**

"So where do you want to go?" Niki-Haru asked Valkron, once the rest had eventually risen and had their breakfast.

"The Chivalry."

"The _Chivalry? Today?_"

"Why not?"

Niki-Haru looked apprehensive. "Well...no one works on the Day of the Earth."

"No, but Enriel, Saladin, Trugan, Erika and Nadir do. And Devar."

The young knight looked even more apprehensive. "But...will they be even willing to see you?"

Valkron shrugged. "That's what I want to know, Niki."

"I'm not coming along," Emeth added.

"Why?" asked everyone, looking up at him.

"I'm going over to Geffen. Would like to see how my fellow mates are working out. I heard about the Magitechnology too."

"And?"

"What and?" asked Emeth, looking bewildered.

"You're going to do something about it?"

"That wasn't in my job description. No, seriously," he added, seeing Niki-Haru's face. "I have nothing to do with it, and I doubt I will ever have anything to do with it."

"But you're a wizard!"

"No, I'm not," said Emeth, before Valkron could actually say anything. "I'm a Transcendent."

"Niki, it's best to let things go as they are," Valkron said hastily, before the knight said anything else. "We can't say what we need to do, and what we don't know we need to do we can't do a thing about. Just let things pass, and watch them as you go on. Besides, what Emeth said is true. We're not the people you know. Please don't argue."

Niki-Haru sighed. "Fine. Are the others going?"

"What, us?" asked Nocturne, looking up. "Nope."

As Niki-Haru stared at them, Valkron sighed. "How can I say this? This is something like...personal business? They all know why we want to go and see our old workplaces."

The knight raised an eyebrow, but she said, "All right, then. I'll lead the way."

"Hey, wait a minute." Emeth looked down at the rough, plain clothes he was wearing. "Even if I look like this they'll probably recognise me. Same with you, Valkron. You can't just walk into the Chivalry like that."

"True."

"How about hiding your faces with hoods?" suggested Kyo, who had been watching them for the past few minutes with an amused expression on his face. "And I can probably get you into the staffroom, Emeth - I'm friends with Blizzardriss."

"Are you sure you're friends with Blitz? He's a bit paranoid," said Emeth, eyeing the assassin. "He doesn't trust people too easily."

"I know he doesn't, but I've been let into the Geffen Academy staffroom several times with friends."

"Odd." Emeth scratched his head. "Last time he never did that. He must've changed."

"Are we going or not?" Valkron asked, in an annoyed tone. Niki-Haru quickly went outside, before he could say anything else.

It was a bright day today, and Niki-Haru felt refreshed as she led Evlor by the reins. She didn't want to ride him - not with Valkron walking beside her.

"I still don't get what you mean by Evlor not being able to handle you," she said, as they walked through the streets. Valkron had his hood up; although he was getting glances from people no one seemed to mind. Maybe it was because they saw there was a knight next to him.

"I require a more powerful peco, as a Transcendent," he replied. "Evlor really won't be able to handle my fighting, or anything else for that matter. You can keep him."

"Thank you."

There was a silence. Then Valkron said, "Why didn't Shen or Adonis offer to take care of Evlor?"

Niki-Haru looked down at the ground. "Ever since you...left, Adonis and Shen didn't actually want to do anything related to guilds anymore. I think Evlor brought back some memories for them. You remember them?"

"As I said, Emeth fired all the names into my face shortly after we met," answered Valkron, in a disapproving tone; Niki-Haru wondered if he was being disapproving to her or to Emeth. "I'll remember more after seeing their faces, but for now they're vague recollections."

They kept walking. At length Valkron asked, "What about the others? Raven? Adiemus? Selvatinius?"

"Selvatinius retired from being a guild leader five years ago," answered Niki-Haru. "There was a big hoohaa over this because no one knew who was succeeding as head of Apocalypse Ultima and people were swamping him with questions."

"What happened then?"

"Apocalypse Ultima doesn't exist anymore."

There was silence.

"Selvatinius actually did appoint a successor," explained Niki-Haru, uncomfortably aware of the silence, "but apparently that successor began to use the guild funding for his own purposes. At length the priest forced him to resign and disbanded the guild, mostly because he was disgusted at today's generation of guilds and their members. Said he didn't want to see his guild turning out into that way."

"Impressive, eh," said Valkron. "Did the media know about this?"

"No, not until two months later."

"That's Selva's touch, that is." She heard him chuckle. "Make a quick, quiet exit instead of announcing it out. That way Apocalypse Ultima will be remembered. How about Defenders of Prontera and the Exodus Faction?"

"The king heard about both of them, and their relations with us," said Niki-Haru, slightly apprehensive. "The Repherion Alliance was kinda famous, after all. Both Defenders of Prontera and the Exodus Faction were sent to the New World camp that was set up recently to research on the new areas outside the kingdom three years ago. Nothing has been heard of them since."

"What?"

Niki-Haru winced. Valkron's voice was like thunder.

"The king moves them out of the way because they were once related to us?" Valkron snorted. "So what guilds are on the scene now?"

"Um...we've got four major guilds now, each controlling one of the areas we have at the moment. I think it was the Rising Star Corps, Genesis Cross, Silentia and Laevateinn."

Valkron did not say anything to this, but he did snort again. Niki-Haru, who knew what he meant whenever he did, kept silent.

Then, as they approached the Chivalry, Valkron said, "One last question regarding one last person. How is...Vineis?"

There was silence.

Then Niki-Haru said, "Vineis...attended a second court session a week after the guild one. I don't know what happened to him then, but no one's ever seen him since, either."

Valkron did not say anything this time. Instead, he waited until Niki-Haru had tied Evlor to the peco rest outside and then accompanied her into the entrance hall.

Everything had stayed the same since ten years ago. Niki-Haru found the entrance hall a place she could associate with home - or a second home, since she still regarded the Raulus as her first. Nothing had changed.

Except, of course, for the receptionist. The old one had retired after a few complaints about the new students, and her then-assistant took over. Niki-Haru had spoken to the new receptionist, and she had told the knight that the old receptionist had found her position 'unappreciated'.

"She said Valkron was one of the very few knights who actually took the time to talk to her like a human," the new receptionist had said. "After he left she said it didn't feel the same again, like she lost all her respect because the person who started it was gone."

This flew through Niki-Haru's mind as she neared the receptionist's desk. The girl was there, watching the two of them draw near - one a knight and one a hooded, cloaked stranger.

"May I help you?" she asked Niki-Haru.

"I'd like to register my guest," replied the knight. "He's here to take a look around the Chivalry."

"Oh, really?" The receptionist pulled out the guest book and placed it on the table. "Don't take him to the restricted departments then."

"Restricted?" Niki-Haru looked up, puzzled.

"Yes, the word was sent around yesterday evening. The Security, Trade, Finance and Military departments now have restricted access. The Information Department is trying to get the same thing passed for them, but I have no idea why the City Division would."

Niki-Haru looked up at her 'guest', wondering what she should put down for his name. He solved it, however, by plucking the quill out of her unresisting fingers and, in neat, rounded words, wrote the word _Asankar_ in the book. Then he offered the quill back to her.

"Oh...thank you." Niki-Haru smiled nervously at him, and then the receptionist as she laid the quill on top of the book.

"How long will he be staying?" asked the receptionist.

Niki-Haru was trying not to laugh, because the receptionist was giving her a look that she thought was shrewd, but in reality looked like she was having a difficult constipation problem. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the hood turn slightly away, and knew he was laughing too.

"You don't have to worry, I'll be with him the whole time," she assured the receptionist. "Come on."

The two of them walked off. Niki-Haru could still feel the eyes of the receptionist on the back of her neck until they turned a corner.

They walked on, past the practice courts, past the departments. At length, they came to the entrance of the Information Department.

"Why did you write _asankar_, Valkron?" asked Niki-Haru, looking at him.

"Your boyfriend is Kyo. Why do you ask me?" Valkron's voice said from his hood.

"I know what it means. That's why I asked you."

"Well, firstly I'm not going to give my real name, am I? Secondly, more than half the people here don't know Morrocian. Thirdly, I was making fun of them."

"Valkron," said Niki-Haru a little severely, "_Asankar_ is not the right word to use."

"Why can't an old man have his fun? Nobody knows I wrote the word 'nobody' in Morrocian because no one knows what it means."

Niki-Haru rolled her eyes. "You sure changed a lot, Valkron."

"Yeah, I get that all the time." Valkron's grin was visible under his hood.

When they walked into the department, they were greeted by a very empty room filled with desks arranged haphazardly and, as always, tall stacks of paper in between them. The sun's rays shone through the large windows along one wall and illuminated the hundreds of unfinished work, documents and blank paper.

The only people in the place were Erika, Saladin, Trugan and Nadir. Trugan was sitting at his desk and sifting through papers, with Nadir looking over his shoulder and pointing out things. Erika was turning a piece of paper around and looking at it in different angles. Saladin was leaning against her desk with his back to her and gazing out of the window.

"Hi, everyone," said Niki-Haru.

At the sound of her voice they looked up.

"Niki!" exclaimed Erika, leaping to her feet. "I didn't know you came in here on Days of the Earth!"

"I don't, usually," said the knight. "Just thought I'd like to visit."

"I thought you didn't come into the Chivalry on Days of the Earth and Sun?" asked Trugan in his self-righteous tone.

Niki-Haru laughed. "It's up to me, isn't it?"

"Yeah, shut up, Trugan." Nadir gave the blonde knight a whack across the back of his head. "Otherwise we'll have Enriel threatening to spear you through the mouth again, heheh--"

"Why did you bring an outsider in here, Niki?"

The talking stopped. Everyone looked at Saladin, who had not moved from his position. He wasn't even looking at them.

"What do you--"

"Enriel's already on the warpath about people coming into the Information Department even though they're not knights. He's not been in a good mood, either. I suggest that man behind you leaves now before he comes back and does an all-out."

"But, Saladin--"

"Don't 'but' me!" The red-haired knight got off the desk and turned to face her, gaunt and dark-skinned. "I've had enough of people upsetting Enriel, and I don't want to see him angry again!"

"What's this about me now, Saladin?"

They turned. Behind them, clearly having just walked into the department, was the blue-haired knight that was the supervisor.

"Well?" he said to the silence, carefully placing a stack of paper on his desk. "What's up?"

Saladin said nothing. Niki-Haru was apprehensive. Was the deputy just not wanting to get anyone into further trouble?

Enriel began to walk towards them, running a hand through his hair and looking completely worn out. Erika hurried forward.

"Enriel, you should have a cup of coffee or something," she said. "Come on, I'll make you one--"

"Who's this, Niki?"

_Oh, crap_, thought the knight.

"Um...uhh, well, I--"

"This is going to be the straw that breaks the wolf's back if you don't explain to me what the hell is going on," Enriel warned, ignoring Erika's frantic fussings. "I've already had enough with things, and right now I want an explanation."

"Why so aggressive, Enriel? You weren't like this back then."

Another silence ensued as the supervisor turned to the cloaked, hooded man standing behind Niki-Haru. There was a look of disgusted shock on the knight's face. Niki-Haru was starting to pray.

"You don't," he said, "have the right to tell me that."

"I do, Enriel." The man lifted his hands and pulled down his hood. "Does this give me reason to say that?"

There was a very long silence. Niki-Haru looked up from the floor and realised that everyone's jaws had dropped. They were looking at one person only.

Finally Nadir broke the ice. "Valkron?" he said tentatively.

"Who else could it be?" asked Valkron dryly. "Unless there is someone else of the white-haired, green-eyed persuasion somewhere out there in this kingdom, which I doubt. I don't recall having a brother either."

"But...but..." stammered Trugan.

"VALKRON!"

Niki-Haru stepped aside - and just in time. Nadir threw himself onto Valkron and was hugging the man like it depended on his life. Valkron was shocked, but he was starting to laugh.

"Second time someone's actually done that to me since we arrived in Prontera," he said. "Hello, Nadir. You've grown, eh? What's your position in the department now?"

"Oh, news correspondent for Alberta and statistics analyst," said the violet-haired knight, wiping tears from his eyes. "I can't believe it...but you really are here..."

"No one else going to say anything?" Niki-Haru asked the others. "If you do, tell me so that I can get out of the way first."

"But you died!" said Saladin, still with the expression of shock. "They said you all died!"

"I'm going to start counting how many times people tell me I'm supposed to be dead," Valkron said to Niki-Haru, who had to turn away to laugh.

"But it's true! _The Prontera Standard_ reported it!"

"Who the hell gives about that newspaper?" retorted the white-haired man. "And how can you believe in them? I thought you did what you always do - trust in your intuition, believe in the impossible and always prepare your evidence. It's your department slogan, guys! What happened to you?"

"Well, there wasn't much actual change--" began Erika.

"I wasn't asking you guys in general, I was talking to Enriel."

Everyone looked at the supervisor, who was still staring at Valkron, disbelief etched across his face. Valkron was now serious; Niki-Haru looked up into his face and saw the Valkron she knew so well - the Valkron whose determination and resolve were so hard to break.

"What have you become, Enriel?" Valkron asked, his voice soft. "Why are you chasing people out of your department? When I walked in, I couldn't feel the friendly, hospitable atmosphere this place had ten years ago. Everyone was welcome in here. Since when was this place a forsaken desert? Has our going...really changed you that much?"

"Valkron, please don't ask him that," said Erika. "He gets upset if you do that to him--"

"He gets upset? Are you sure you're talking about the right person? You, Enriel? Upset? In my time you were never upset. You worked hard as a rookie journalist and you always looked up to the skies for your place. That was how you got to this position. You were always the one who brought the good news to us like a fresh drink of water in the desert. That wasn't just ten years ago - you were like that in the Battle of Al'Zahur. You were always that way." Valkron exhaled. "And now you're upset because you thought I was dead?"

They looked at Enriel, who seemed to have been struck speechless. For a long time no one moved.

Then Enriel said, "It...wasn't like that."

Valkron strode towards him and took him by the shoulder. "If any of you dare eavesdrop I'll rip your head off," he said sharply to the others, causing general shock. "And yes, I'm capable of doing that. We'll have a talk, and you guys can loiter around as long as you're at least ten feet from where we are."

Niki-Haru watched as Valkron gently pushed Enriel over to where his desk was and faced him. She wasn't sure if bringing Valkron to the Information Department was a good idea now.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder. Niki-Haru turned to see Erika behind her, looking worried but hopeful.

"Even though I don't know how much Valkron's changed over the years, I think Enriel will be fine," she said quietly. "Valkron isn't the kind of person who'd turn into a complete jerk, not even after ten years. I doubt it."

"Valkron's changed, but he hasn't changed in that sense," replied Niki-Haru. "It's just...it's quite difficult to understand how he's changed, so I can't exactly tell you. I didn't understand him fully back then, and I doubt I ever will."

"Same here. Come on, I'll make tea for everyone and then we can wait."

Niki-Haru finished her cup of tea before the two of them returned. Enriel still looked subdued, but he seemed to be less burdened as well. Valkron just looked the same.

"Have some tea, Valkron," said Erika, gesturing towards the teacups on the table. "And sit."

"Ooh, it's been some time since I had Erika's genuine brewed tea." Valkron let a blushing Erika pour a cup for him and took a sip. "It hasn't changed. Erika, when you retire, open a tea shop. It'll work straight out for you."

As Erika twiddled her thumbs on the table in embarrassed pride, Saladin said, "So where are the others?"

"The others? Oh, they're in Prontera as well - just not really willing to come and see you guys as well. They're still resting," he added, seeing Saladin's face. "We took a few days' journey to get here, so we were all exhausted. How's the Information Department these days?"

"Oh, fine, fine," replied Saladin airily. "We're doing well. The Prontera Press isn't too happy about what we pulled off ten years ago because they're now being swamped with things they can't even cope with."

"Sounds good." Valkron blew across the surface of his tea. "Where's Sagna?"

The four knights looked at each other.

"Oh, come on. I just want to know where my old student is. Why can't I know?" Valkron looked irritably at the knights sitting around him.

"Sagna's at the New World camp being a correspondent for us," explained Saladin. "He'll be back in a few weeks, when their current operation is over."

"Sounds like hard work." Valkron frowned. "What _is_ the New World camp, anyway?"

"They've discovered what looks like a dimensional rift beyond Rune-Midgard," said Trugan. "The Junoan sages are now investigating it, with mercenaries protecting them."

"If I were them I'd leave it alone," commented Valkron, lifting his tea cup. "That dimensional rift will cause more problems than having a part of Yggdrasil within our borders."

He drank in the silence, and then lowered his cup. "Why are you all giving me that look?"

"How did you know part of the Yggdrasil tree was within our borders?" asked Nadir. "That piece of news came out three years after you guys were supposedly executed."

"We were around Rune-Midgard too, y'know? And we weren't completely unaware of recent happenings, either." Valkron looked into his empty cup.

"You know about what lies in the New World?" asked Niki-Haru inquisitively.

Valkron gave her an old-fashioned look. "New World? Huh. It's just a fancy name for a part of the Far Lands beyond our border. The world's a lot more hostile than you think."

As Niki-Haru swallowed uneasily, Saladin leaned forward and asked, "But you _do_ know more about it, don't you?"

Valkron gave him a look. The red-haired knight quickly sat back in his seat as if nothing had happened.

"Anything else? Tell me what I don't know." Valkron smiled briefly at Erika as she poured him another cup of tea.

There was silence.

"Okay, what is it this time?" he said, a few minutes later.

"Well, we don't know what you don't know, so how can we tell you what you don't know?" asked Nadir nervously.

"I can't say what I don't know because I don't know what I don't know." Valkron massaged his forehead. "Stop confusing me and get on with it, okay?"

"Maybe some questions might help," supplied Erika, helpfully.

"Hm...how are the new guilds?"

The four knights looked at each other. Then they looked back at him.

"You want a lowdown on all of them?" asked Saladin.

"Of course."

"Okay, let's start with the Rising Star Corps," said the red-haired knight. He held up a hand and started ticking numbers off his fingers. "One, they're pretty much the most shrewd, most powerful guild in the entire kingdom. Two, they're well known for strategies and tactics during any guild war. Three, they maintain pretty good relations with the other guilds. Four, their only flaw is that most of them are arrogant."

Valkron nodded."

"Trugan, you do Silentia and Genesis Cross, you know them better."

"Why are you passing the buck onto me?" asked the golden haired knight crossly. "Fine. Silentia and Genesis Cross aren't much difference. They aren't as clever as the Rising Star Corps, but they have plenty of priests and blacksmiths - which are necessary for the economy, as you know. The only problem is that they're very money-hungry people."

"And Laevateinn is the guild that specialises in brute strength, really," said Erika, as she made another pot of tea. "If Silentia and Genesis Cross are hungry for money, Laevateinn is hungry for power."

"Well, we have a nice combination," Valkron remarked dryly. "All of them are mercenary guilds?"

"Yep."

"Hm." Valkron rubbed his nose thoughtfully.

"Thinking about restarting the Raulus?" asked Saladin. "Because you can't."

"Rules, please."

The others were taken aback by this curt answer, but Saladin just laughed. "All right, I'll get to the point. Your guild was disbanded forcefully by the King and the Guild Correspondent, so the name you used before can't be used again. It's in the records forever as a blacklisted guild."

Valkron leaned back; his face was blank and Niki-Haru could not read his expression. "That's interesting."

"Still thinking about it?"

The white-haired man shrugged. "For all I know, I'm probably not the one starting up a guild again. I've had enough of guild life."

"Hahaha, so says the-- what?" Saladin stared at him.

Valkron looked around at their faces. "What?"

"You're not the one starting a guild? What do you mean?"

For a split second Valkron looked panicky. Then his expression seemed to switch straight back to nonchalant.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you must have misheard me," he said calmly.

"No, we didn't--" began Nadir.

"You must have. I didn't say anything about that."

"Valkron, stop being in denial and just admit it," said Enriel, who had been silent until now. "Come on, spit it out."

"I said I don't know what you're talking about--"

Suddenly Niki-Haru got to her feet. She had been staring in the distance until she had seen some movement from the entrance of the department. When she had looked back, she could not believe her eyes.

The others looked up at her sudden behaviour, and then looked the way she was staring.

"No way," said Trugan.

Enriel got to his feet as well. Valkron was the only one who had not moved; his eyes were closed and his hands clasped in front of his face.

"What...I thought you were..."

The newcomer raised a hand. "I'm real."

Enriel mouthed a little, and then recovered. "But...what...when did you get back?"

"Couple of hours ago." The newcomer headed towards them. "Erika, is that your tea I smell?"

"You could just ask for a cup," said Erika, but she had already poured one.

He drank from it and sighed. "Man, have I got news to tell you. I'm gonna sit down, though, and then I'll talk."

Trugan wordlessly moved up. The newcomer sat down and put his cup on the table in front of them. He gazed at the floor for a few seconds, unaware that everyone was still watching him, and then looked up.

Valkron was exactly opposite him.

In the few seconds that passed before Valkron opened his eyes, the newcomer's eyes had gone round and so large that the whites could be seen all around.

"Welcome back, Raven," said Valkron.


	8. The House in North Prontera

Chapter 08  
**The House in North Prontera**

Raven leapt to his feet, his jaw dropping magnificently. The others jumped, startled by his sudden movement.

"Wh-- but..."

"They said we were dead, yeah," said Valkron, rolling his eyes. "Third time I've heard that."

"But...they said they saw you die!"

"Okay, who the hell wrote that?" snapped Valkron, turning to the knights behind him. "I'm getting really irritated by now over these lies."

"The Prontera Press wouldn't stoop that low, Valkron," said Saladin. "Probably some local or external tabloid or something."

"I don't get it!" Raven sounded hysterical; even Valkron turned back to him, looking alarmed at his sudden outburst. "What-- We've been gone for three years and suddenly things change? That shouldn't be happening! Nothing needs to change!"

Valkron got up from his seat and pulled Raven off to one side by his collar. "I'll be back," he called over his shoulder, still slightly dragging the old rogue, as he made his way off to a deserted corner of the Information Department.

"That was...unexpected," remarked Niki-Haru, staring after them.

"Well, we'll just hang around here and wait." Saladin shrugged. "In my opinion it's just the shock of seeing someone who is dead suddenly reappearing in front of him. Give him a break anyway, who knows what horrors he might have seen near the New World camp."

Meanwhile, Valkron had just about managed to dump Raven into an abandoned chair and dragged one up for himself.

"Let's start over again," he said to Raven, who still seemed shocked even though he wasn't moving. "No, I didn't die, I just got back here a couple of days ago, I sure as hell remember having a life as much as you do, and regardless of what the tabloids or newspapers said we didn't die. What's the news on your end?"

Raven stared at him. Valkron waited patiently.

Eventually the rogue said, "So...you didn't die?"

"Nope."

"But...you disappeared?"

"Yep."

"Why did you come back?"

Valkron considered holding back the information, and then gave up. Besides, the entire world would know sooner or later. "Because we have a job to do as the Transcendence."

Raven stared at him a little longer. Then he said, "You? Transcendence?"

"Not just me, Raven."

"Why you?"

Valkron shrugged. "I believe it's something called 'twist of fate'. Personally I don't believe in it."

"But...you're not supposed to be here. They're still looking for all of you!"

"Now that's a grudge that just broke the record," said Valkron dryly. "They had all the strength to keep it up for ten years?"

"Well, not exactly. It was more like...important officials forgot, and then some petty person remembers and reminds them, and then it gets revived." Raven seemed a lot calmer; Valkron, who could 'feel' Raven's thoughts, observed that the rogue seemed to be happier that Valkron was real and not just a hallucination. However, that was all he could observe.

"So it was more of a 'hey this in unimportant business and you can slack off work with the excuse that you're hunting for them'?" Valkron snorted. "Humans."

Raven gave him an odd look. "You're human."

"No."

"You are."

"I look human, but I'm not. I'm a Transcendent."

"What's the difference?" pleaded the rogue.

"I can't tell you. You have to see it for yourself to understand," he added, seeing Raven open his mouth. "It's something I can't just describe to you."

There was a short silence. Then Valkron asked, "So where's Adiemus?"

"Huh?" Raven looked up, seemingly startled.

"Where's Adiemus? Didn't he return with you?"

In the silence both men stared at each other. Then Raven said, somewhat hesitantly, "Y-Yes, he did."

"So where's he now? I'd like to talk to him, too."

The expression on Raven's face was something Valkron had never seen before. He could see the fear and apprehension in the rogue's eyes, but the man's thoughts were saying otherwise - something on the lines of 'I don't want to talk about this'.

This was odd, considering that it was usually Adiemus who gave off that aura, not Raven. Rogues were easy-going people. They didn't mind bringing up old matters and laughing at them; most people did not mind either because rogues made everything humorous.

But Raven didn't look like he was inclined to laugh at any time.

"All right, start from the beginning," said Valkron.

Raven sighed and looked down at the floor. "We spent about two and a half years doing absolutely nothing in the camp. The sages wanted us to protect them while they were in the camp. Around that time the areas seemed like there were no animals."

"Really?" Valkron leaned forward.

"Yeah. Well, in the day. At night we'd often hear howling far off, but they never got into the camp, thankfully. While we were there we spent our whole time being ridiculed by the sages and the other mercenaries - just both the guilds, mine and the Exodus Faction.

"They'd jeer at us and call us names. Some told us that we were the veteran guilds from Rune-Midgard, and we would have to have done committed some sort of heinous crime to get sent to the New World camp." Raven rolled his eyes. "Heinous. Hah."

"For siding warriors of the world. I know. Go on."

"Everyone looked down on us in the camp. Nobody cared if our men fell ill or got injured or had news to tell. We were the lowest of the lowest, the bottom of the pecking order.

"I didn't really mind, because being a thief means you do have to stoop as low as the bottom sometimes, but Adiemus was furious. He was one of the last few survivors of the royal families of Rune-Midgard, and the king just threw him into some remote moor where no one gives two hoots about you. He didn't say anything out loud, though - it was just when the camp was deserted save for a few guards and our men he'd talk with me. Come to think of it, he stopped talking to anyone else that wasn't his men, except for me.

"Then six months ago the monsters started appearing by day. They're crazy, these things - worse than the ones in Rune-Midgard. We'd get other mercenaries coming in, all bloodied and sometimes...well, sometimes just downright mangled. There were a lot of deaths. None of the men wanted to talk about it, but we could see the creatures were vicious. The sages came back in one piece - I bet they forced the mercenaries to give up their lives so that they can save their precious own lives.

"One month ago, the sages came back all panicky and scared and told us that the dimensional rift had disappeared."

"_Disappeared?_"

"Yeah. Poof. Gone. _Jakra_. They puzzled over this for about two weeks while we secretly packed. We were so sure we were going home fine. Then they gave the order for us to look for the rift.

"We protested, seeing that if you missed a dimensional rift somewhere that just reportedly ripped the ground open and is as large as the Caliph's castle you could be blind for all we know, but they insisted. Eventually they started threatening to severe the friendship treaties with Rune-Midgard. Personally I don't give a damn what happens with the friendship ties, but I wasn't too keen on being the cause for a war. Adiemus wasn't up for it either. So eventually we left."

"Cowards," said Valkron disgustedly.

"'Coward' is an understatement," replied Raven, looking sideways at him. "When we got out there, it was peaceful at first. We had a look around the area where the rift had been, which was a bit far - probably about fourteen, fifteen miles or so. Both guilds combined had six hundred men. Don't ask me where the rest went to, Valkron."

"I won't."

"So we started back, after having a good look and no sight of some great hole - which was the description of the rift from the sages. That was when it went crazy."

Valkron raised an eyebrow. Raven was not the kind of person to exaggerate. When he said something, he meant it.

"These creatures just...charged at us from nowhere. We didn't notice at first till we heard screaming from behind. We turned around and saw a couple of men get attacked by some sort of bee. And just behind them this small white lion with three horns was having a feast with its friends.

"I don't think I ever remember running that fast. Adiemus had it easy - he was on his peco. But he ran alongside us, urging us to go on, all the way to the camp. We could still hear people screaming behind us, but we didn't dare look behind anymore.

"We were just reaching the camp when Adiemus stopped his peco and dismounted. I ran back for him, but he just went and picked up this little girl in his guild - it hadn't been her fault that she'd been dragged along into the camp, because she didn't leave the guild the time the king threw us out. He put the girl on the peco, asked me to get on it and told me to straight for the camp and not turned back, because he was still getting the stragglers. I rode off, but I kept looking over my shoulder, back at him. I dropped the girl off at the camp and went back.

"He managed to get everyone into the camp, and he was running back when one of those small white lions went after him. I ran for him as well, still on his peco.

"I didn't get there in time. The thing just pounced onto him, but I saw him fend it off with his shield. He would have been fine, but..." and here Raven's voice trailed off.

Valkron waited patiently.

Raven came back to his sense after a short while. "...there was this lion I'd never seen before, covered in vines. It did have three horns, but one was pointing forward, the other two were pointing backwards and they were long and wavy, not straight and short like the white lion. The white lion just ran off, and the bigger one moved in just as Adiemus managed to get to his feet.

"For the first time in my life I actually saw Adiemus drop his shield and take the lion head on. But it wasn't for long, I wasn't even barely a few feet away when the lion just brought him down and swiped." The rogue shut his eyes as if he had seen something gory. "I...I still remember the blood."

There was a long silence. Then Valkron quietly said, "Adiemus is dead."

It was not a question.

"He didn't die because the thing hit his vital organs," said Raven. "He bled to death. In about five minutes."

"And the lion?"

"Adiemus' peco threatened it after I got off, but the lion attacked it and brought it down. Then it dragged the bird off. I couldn't stop the creature, it was definitely too powerful for me." Raven sighed.

After another short silence, the rogue continued, "During that five minutes I stayed with Adiemus, our men were trying to get the people in the camp to come and get us, but as I said before - no one gave two hoots that there was someone bleeding to death just outside their doorstep. I couldn't move Adiemus. All I could do was sit there and watch him grow paler. The wound didn't clot, and the blood kept flowing. Even then he was...talking to me, smiling weakly, thanking me for getting the girl back to the camp."

Valkron let Raven take his time. He had just felt a thought in Raven's mind drift past, and he agreed with it.

_It's like the Battle of Al'Zahur all over again._

"He said something about you, too."

"Hm?" Valkron raised an eyebrow.

"He said, 'I never had the chance to apologise to Valkron about the murder. It's been a long time, but I've never forgotten how I just...refused to speak to him. Only when Vineis went to that court session did I realise I was the one who was wrong. I hope I see him in Valhalla...I'll probably get the chance to apologise, though he might want to hack off my head for it first.'"

Valkron stared blankly into space.

"Those were...the last words he said before he died," continued Raven, still not looking at Valkron. "Our guilds are creating a funeral pyre for him in two weeks' time, before we disband."

There was silence. The rogue looked up to see Valkron staring into the empty air.

"Valkron?"

"Hm?" The white-haired man looked back down.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing in particular."

Raven sighed. "Are you here to claim your knighthood?"

"My knighthood?" Valkron laughed harshly. "Why would I want to have anything to do with this crackpot school? Besides, I'm not a knight."

"What? Then what are you?"

Valkron shook his head. "It's not the right time for me to disclose that information. I'm not being cryptic, I'm just...doing what I've been told."

"Told?" Raven looked puzzled. "By who?"

"The ones who watch over the world," replied Valkron. "The Valkyries."

The rogue stared at him for quite a long time. Valkron was starting to get slightly unnerved by now, so he quickly said, "By the way, what happened to Vineis?"

"Vineis? Oh, he was forbidden by the Royal Prontera Court from ever becoming a guild leader again. But he's somewhat...retired now. He lives in the house in North Prontera."

"Retired? He should be about thirty nine now! People don't retire at thirty nine!"

"Vineis is partially insane, Valkron."

The silence was like slabs of cold lead.

"The story behind him is that his father had a mistress as well as a wife, and he had Vineis by the mistress," Raven explained, watching Valkron carefully. "I think his father never really came back to check on his mistress. She started taking all her frustration out on her son instead."

"Why? Because he looked like his father?"

"Yeah. Vineis recounted the entire story in court without a change in expression. I don't know...when I first heard that that his blood mother vented her anger on him I wondered how bad it could get."

"How bad was it?"

Raven looked up. "The fact that he's partially insane just defines it, don't you think?"

* * *

Valkron made his way to the house, following Raven's instructions. He was doing this alone; he didn't think Vineis would like to see anyone else.

As he walked through the streets, hood up, Raven's words retold themselves in his head.

_"Vineis became something like her slave. She didn't teach him to cook or clean or...or do anything domestic. She just told him to do things. If he didn't do them when she came back, she would beat him and leave him without food for the rest of the night._

_"According to Vineis, he didn't know if parents were supposed to beat their children or not, nor did he actually know if they were supposed to do household chores. He never went to school, and his mother locked the door so he could never get out. So he learned whatever he could by himself. It didn't matter to him that he got scalded or burnt or cut - as long as he did it, she would be nicer to him. No...actually, he didn't know the difference. He just did as he was told._

_"Sometimes he'd do something any child would accidentally do, like dropping a plate because it was too slippery. Sometimes he'd accidentally miss something. He'd always get beaten for it. Sometimes, according to him, she came back and beat him anyway._

_"At some points in his retelling Vineis got a little hazy, but apparently she confined him so much he started losing his mind. There's one thing about Vineis - he thinks a lot, even now. I bet he saw children playing outside through the window and wondered about it. He couldn't ask his mother why - in fact, she'd banned him from talking - and things just probably started to stew and mess up. _

_"Ever wondered why his hair's like that, Valkron? That chopped look? His mother did it. She didn't want his hair to grow past his shoulders, but she didn't care how it was cut. He said that she'd just grabbed a cleaver from the nearest stand, yank him over to a chopping board, and wham - all straight. He said he used to cry because he had been afraid, but she'd beaten him for it. He never lost the habit after that, I guess."_

Valkron reached the house. He looked at it. It was quite beautiful, cozy but not overwhelming, with little chamomile flowers bobbing their heads happily in the window boxes. There was a front gate blocking the door from sight, and a little hatch on it.

_"I could go on and on about what he said, but he didn't really say much. He just said that one day his father came to visit, and realised what had happened after he had tried to say hi to his son. Valkron, you broke his monocle ten years ago. He wore that because his mother once hit him across the right eye and scarred it. He's mostly blind in that eye._

_"Well, when his father realised his son couldn't really see him, he demanded the truth - and got it eventually. That was when Vineis left that home - 'that life', he said - and had a new one. His father's wife was a much better person and got him back on his feet again."_

_"Along with Sheuth, I presume?"_

_"Yeah, well, Sheuth came later into the picture. They were half brothers."_

_"Half-- you're joking."_

_"No. Sheuth told Vineis everything in front of Adiemus and me, several hours after you were all convicted."_

_"So where's he now?"_

_"He's dead. Vineis killed him."_

Valkron could imagine how much anger the wizard must have had. But now...

He knocked on the wooden gate. After a few minutes, there were footsteps and then the little hatch slid back to reveal a pair of eyes with crow's feet.

"May I help you?"

"I would like to see Vineis, please," said Valkron.

The hatch shut. There was a brief clanking sound, before the gate opened. A middle-aged woman wearing a nun's coif and robes was standing in the gateway.

"Do you know him?" she asked.

"I do. And he knows."

"Well then, come in. I don't usually come here often, being that Vineis is relatively peaceful compared to some of my other wards, despite the warning I was given." The nun laughed. "I just drop by to check on him sometimes, make sure he's not upset by anything."

Valkron lowered his hood and stepped in. "Were you assigned by the Church to keep an eye on him?"

"Oh, yes. Though I have no idea why. He's a perfect gentleman, does everything he's told, doesn't make a fuss and doesn't want anything much."

She led him through the house. Valkron noticed that the place was not just beautiful, but it had been artfully decorated. He couldn't help feeling that it was Vineis.

Finally they came to a back door. The nun stood aside respectfully. "He's in the garden, reading. If you need me I'm around."

"Thank you, sister," replied Valkron, smiling. Then he stepped out into the garden.

Like the house, the garden was in perfect condition and was breathtakingly enchanting. Butterflies hovered over shrubs that looked as if they had been cut with a ruler; the flowers that bloomed gave out gentle, fragrant aromas that were not overwhelming. Even the gravel had been carefully scalloped; Valkron tried to avoid them as much as he could, because he really did not want to spoil them. Trellises hung with sweet pea and morning glory had been carefully arranged around the garden, with precision that only a machine could have done.

In the midst of it all, sitting on a wooden bench, was Vineis.

Valkron stopped to watch him. Some things had changed about Vineis. He had no longer tied his hair. It fell around his shoulders in straight, smooth locks that bore no sign of the torture it had suffered under his mother's hands.

It was no longer chopped, either. Vineis had let the ends grow out. Valkron couldn't help thinking that Vineis looked much better with his hair the way it was supposed to be.

Valkron smiled sadly. Alya had been the strong, independent woman, but she would have loved coming home to Vineis being this way. Unfortunately...

As if awaking to a call, Vineis' head looked up from his book. Then he turned to look straight at Valkron.

Even from where he was, Valkron could see the shallow lines on his face. The violet eyes did not seem to shine with fire like it had done ten years ago. Vineis looked older, more weary. He had, of course, got himself a new monocle - but it made him look all the more older.

There was silence. Then Vineis rose from his seat, shutting his book, still staring at Valkron.

"It...can't be," he said.

Valkron shrugged. "If you say I'm supposed to be dead, I'm taking you as the fourth person who has said that to me in two days."

"But...you're supposed to be!"

"Okay, I'm counting that in."

"Wait-- no." Vineis shook his head. "This has got to be some sort of a joke. I swear you died at the Executioner's Wall."

"What did the Prontera Press tell you? And incidentally, if you thought this was a joke why are you talking to me?" Valkron folded his arms. "You're not hallucinating."

Vineis stared for a little longer. Then he sat back down.

"Sit," he said.

Valkron obediently did so. The two of them sat there for a while in silence.

Eventually Vineis said, "So how did you escape death?"

"It wasn't just me, y'know. There's a long story behind it."

"We've got all the time in the world."

"You do - technically - but I don't." Valkron turned to look at Vineis. "I am one of the Transcendence, Vineis."

Vineis looked at him. Then he said, "A lot of people would have laughed at you if you told them that but, considering the kind of person you are, I believe you."

"Thank you."

"It's just...why have you come to see me?"

"So that I can clear up any doubts and at least cheer you up with the fact that you didn't indirectly, even though unintentionally, cause our deaths?" Valkron raised an eyebrow.

Vineis laughed. "What are you talking about? That was ten years ago. I don't blame myself for that long."

"Oh? Well then, you must have had a great time being alone here."

"I'm not always alone. Sister Rose pops in from time to time. And Lucius, too."

"Lucius? He's still in town?"

"Yes. He swore to be with me whenever he could. Of course, he's busy working away at the Assassins' Guild, but he always visits me first thing whenever he has a break."

"That's good. How about the others?"

"They've all forgiven me for what I did to them, seeing that it was Sheuth who forced me to do it. David's still working on being a good forger, while Reita is having a brilliant time entertaining in Comodo. Naobi's still training as usual in St. Capitolina Abbey, while Kuroihi, I believe, is still working in the Chivalry."

"Ah, not unexpected. How about Sedir?"

Vineis shrugged. "Sedir's...disappeared."

"I swear a lot of people have been disappearing off the face of Midgard recently," said Valkron.

"Well, he was supposed to be with the guilds, but he just...vanished from sight. I have no idea where he went."

_"And you still say you don't blame yourself?"_

Vineis leaned back. Valkron hadn't shouted, but his tone had just promised something worse.

"Well..."

"I can see that you're still pretty unhappy over it," said Valkron sharply. "And that you're upset because you got upset that you indirectly killed us when, in fact, we got saved! Am I right?"

Valkron swore he saw one of Vineis' eyes twitch, but the wizard sighed a split second later. "You're right," he said, turning away. "I had nightmares and I couldn't sleep. I don't want to kill people. I know Sedir killed Horus, and I take the blame for it because I was supposed to be there to stop the priest. I don't even see why Alya loved me as well, when I was so greedy I'd let people do what they want to get my way."

"She loved you for the real Vineis you are," said Valkron.

There was silence.

"Now, Vineis, stop being a complete wreck and pick your life up. Don't be so orderly. Introduce a little chaos into your life, make it fun. Since you know we're not dead, smile a little more and stop being such an obedient little child you were back then when you had nowhere to go." Valkron leaned closer to Vineis. "Because now you have somewhere to go, and no one's stopping you."

"I can't do anything! What, be a guild leader again? I've been banned!"

"I didn't mean that, you fool," snapped Valkron, cuffing the wizard across the back of his head. "Go back to the Geffen Magic Academy. From what I heard you've left your research incomplete. Finish it, and move on! That is life!"

"That's cruel," said Vineis, gingerly massaging the back of his neck.

"Welcome to the world," retorted Valkron.

After a short silence, Vineis said, "You're going to leave me now?"

"I was going to, but I wasn't going to without saying a few more things." Valkron got up from the bench. "Would it help if you saw life as a path only you can make? You can choose to be dragged down or not, it's up to you. Just remember, Vineis - look forward. And smile more. You look better."

He turned away, and was walking back to the door when Vineis called out, "Thank you, Valkron."

Valkron turned back and smiled at Vineis. "No need to thank me, Vineis. You'll know when to do things when the time comes for you. And if you don't, I'll always be around."

* * *

I am ill and I have exams in January - for the whole of January.

I've also suspended all artwork till February, so I might have a little time to spare for WoTW. Thanks to everyone for being patient.

note: _jakra_ is Morrocian for 'nil, none'.

Inspired by Eg Veit i Himmerik Ei Borg by Sissel (Norwegian folk song), and Do As Infinity's Raven.


	9. Transcendence Rising

Chapter 09  
**Transcendence Rising**

The rays of the morning sun were what aroused Iruna from her sleep. She blinked sleepily at the windows, before she realized what it was that had awakened her. In the hush of the early morning only the birds sang across the roofs of Prontera.

She lay in bed on her side, still breathing slowly. It was the Day of the Sun - time seemed to be passing slowly, now that they were free from the hectic bustle of their previous guild life. In fact, they were free of everything that had tied them down.

But then again, to a Transcendent these things would be unnecessary.

Wouldn't it?

She sighed and turned over in bed, wondering why she thought so much when she had just woke up...and came face to face with Valkron.

Iruna blinked. His deep, regular breathing made a loose strand of hair in front of her face flutter. She brushed it aside and contemplated her husband's sleeping profile with a smile. He looked less troubled now - far less troubled than he had been ten years back, although she was still struck by how human he looked when he was asleep.

And the long hair? Iruna nearly laughed out loud as she remembered how both of them had argued over the matter, she wanting him to grow it out and him wanting to cut it. Eventually she'd won, but it took several days and many near attempts of him picking up the knife when he thought she wasn't looking.

She lay in bed, head resting on pillow and blue hair strewn across its soft white cotton, gazing at him. Then, very gently, she blew at his face.

His eyelids moved slightly. Slowly he half-opened his eyes.

"Yes?" he said.

"You were awake already?"

"No."

Iruna laughed a little. "I was watching you sleep."

"That's annoying."

"Why?"

"Because I should be the one doing it." Valkron smiled as his wife buried her face in the pillow to laugh.

There was a pause. Then Iruna said, "Are you planning on making anymore visits today, Val?"

Valkron snorted - or did whatever he could do that sounded close to being a snort, because he was still sleepy. "No. I admit, yesterday was a bit much and I don't plan on hurrying around looking for people today."

"Listen to you talk like that," said Iruna, pushing him playfully. "You'll get lazy and fat."

"Not with you around, no." Valkron yawned a little. "Why can't I spend some time with you? This is the age when everything slows down, you know."

Iruna laughed so hard she nearly fell off the bed. Valkron had to grab her in time. "You are such a joke!"

"I swear it's true, honestly," he said, trying not to laugh as well.

"The next thing you're going to tell me is to let an old man have his fun," she said, still giggling. "Right? You're not even old enough to be called old! Fifty isn't old!"

"You have a point there," he admitted. "And yes, I was going to tell you that. You know me well."

"All too well, Val, all too well," said Iruna, lying back down on the bed and pulling the covers up to her chin.

Valkron pulled her to him; she wriggled out of his grasp and snuggled close up to him. Both of them lay in the folds of the mattress, Iruna within Valkron's arms, and gazed off in silence into the distance as the rays of the sun grew brighter.

Iruna, lulled by the warmth of the sun's rays on her back and the heat of her husband in front of her, felt her eyes closing again. It always felt good to have a lie-in, especially with her husband. Somehow everything seemed more...tolerable, easier to resolve, when they had had a full rest together, without saying anything. Valkron never really did want to say anything unless he was spoken too, because he liked to think - it was something she had grown used to.

She wondered if she should stay awake, and then gave up. After all, they did have nothing to do.

Valkron watched as his wife fell asleep. He continued watching her sleep for a long time afterwards.

* * *

When they came down later, everyone else was sitting around the table reserved for them eating breakfast. At their appearance everyone looked up.

"Well, you're late," said Nocturne, getting up. "We ran out of chairs for the entire table, so just hang on - I'll get you guys a couple."

"Had a lie-in?" asked Khan, as they let Nocturne pass.

"Yeah, what did you think?" said Valkron. "Your breakfast looks good, by the way."

"It does make a statement in itself, doesn't it?" agreed Khan.

"Valkron."

The white-haired man looked up. Oripheus was looking at him; not far off Zweihaender and Arlena were in deep discussion over a newspaper in their hands.

"I'll be back," he said to Iruna, before making his way over to them. The first thing he asked Oripheus was, "Is that a copy of _The Prontera Standard_ I see?"

"It is, but we've found something in it that might worry you, Val," said Oripheus. "You might want to take a look."

Valkron forced himself to shake off his scepticism he usually had for - in his opinion - the kingdom's worse paper ever to go on print and went towards Zweihaender and Arlena. Upon seeing him the two of them broke apart. Arlena held out the paper to him, and he took it. She had rolled it so that the article was the exposed side of the page.

He skimmed through it, and then looked up. "I don't get it."

"The mercenaries are angry that Rune-Midgard let them be used as pawns for the expedition, with absolutely no value for their lives," said Zweihaender. "They threatened the sages, who in turn threatened to severe ties with Rune-Midgard."

Valkron looked down at the paper. Valkron looked up at Zweihaender.

"And now they're having this all out fight between Junoan mercenaries and Rune-Midgard mercenaries?" He sighed and handed the newspaper back. "This is like the Battle of Al'Zahur, only--"

"--more simple?" suggested Arlena.

"No, more stupid." The white haired man massaged his forehead. "I don't know _why_ people actually bother in this sort of mess. It wastes their time."

"Want to go deal with it, Valkron?" asked Nocturne. Valkron looked over his shoulder and realised that everyone had been listening intently while they had been talking.

"No, why should I?" he said gruffly. "It's not our problem. There's nothing we can do, and we're not supposed to intervene unless we've been told. If we do intervene we'll be in trouble up to our necks."

"He's got a point," said Nocturne. "Oh well. Turn back to your breakfasts, everyone."

Everyone resumed their breakfasts, while Valkron went back to the table and left the three to discuss on their own. Every day, something petty would happen, he remembered the Valkyrie saying. Only one of these events would be the true revealing.

"Good morning," said Niki-Haru, rounding the screen that blocked the rest of the room from sight. She looked considerably brighter than she had been yesterday.

"Hello there, Niki," said Valkron in reply. "How was your rest?"

"Oh, it was good. Kyo's just coming, he's stopped at a newsstand to take a look at things."

"I'll be looking forward to that," chuckled Khan from the opposite side of the table. Amaru gave him a brief look before resuming his eating.

Niki-Haru chattered happily as they finished eating. She had already had her breakfast - drill training never got out of a knight's system once it had been instilled, and plenty of knights still got up at five in the morning even when they had nothing to do. She too had trained in the morning as well. Valkron couldn't help thinking what a slob he had been when one of his ex-students had been hard at work, and nearly laughed aloud at his thoughts.

They were still deep in conversation about how training went - and with others chipping in from time to time - when Kyo burst in.

"Hey," he said breathlessly. "Another edition of _The Prontera Standard_ just came out today! Look at the front page!"

He threw it on the table. Like a snake striking its prey Valkron had swiftly snatched it off the wood and unfolded it, even before some of the others had lowered their cutlery. He scanned the page, while the others waited anxiously.

"What is it, Valkron?" asked Kushana, eventually.

"Bad news for Rune-Midgard," said Valkron, still reading. "The sages have just decided to break out the big guns. They've called for the Expedition Cavalry of the Junoan army to break up the argument the mercenaries are having. For some reason it sounds like if someone with power doesn't show up immediately they're just going to get rid of the mercenaries." He looked up. "I can't have that."

"Why not?" asked Kyo, looking surprised. "They're just mercenaries."

"We used to be mercenaries too, Kyo. Remember?"

"Hey! That's unfair discrimination!" Niki-Haru gave Kyo a glare that made the assassin actually flinch.

"Sorry, I forgot you wanted to be one when you graduated..."

"Valkron."

They looked at Emeth. He was looking at the ceiling as if he was listening very intently.

"Did you hear that?" he said.

"Hear what?" asked Eni.

"Hear that."

In the silence, Samaroh said peacefully, "I did."

After a few moments' extra silence Emeth looked down and irritably remarked, "Only one person heard it? And you call yourself Transcendence."

"No, no, I hear it as well," said Valkron, who had turned his head to one side. "I'm just trying to hear the pattern."

"There _is_ a pattern," said Nocturne. "Just that it's very hard to tell how it goes. It keeps changing ever few minutes."

"What? What? I don't get what's going on! What can you hear that we can't?" protested Niki-Haru, looking bewildered.

"We're listening to the world," said Samaroh simply. "It will tell us everything we need to know, and what we need to do next for it."

"Is that even possible?" asked Kyo,looking disbelieving.

"Anything is, if you know how to listen." He put a finger to his lips and smiled.

After a long while, Valkron coughed and broke the silence. "Get changed, everyone," he said. "We're going."

"I thought you said we weren't," remarked Zweihaender, looking up in surprise.

"We are now. So says the world." Valkron jerked his head towards the flight of stairs. "Let's get going."

"Can we come?" asked Niki-Haru.

Valkron looked at her. Then he said,"It might be dangerous. This is the New World camp we're heading for."

"Yeah, but it's not _outside_ the camp, is it?" pointed out Kyo.

"I wasn't talking about the monsters." Valkron turned away. "Well, if you want to come feel free to, but don't get in the way. You don't want to get killed."

As Niki-Haru and Kyo exchanged looks, Valkron headed for the stairs. "If I'm the last one coming down, tell the others it's because I've got a lot of armour to put on."

* * *

When they did come down, however, Niki-Haru and Kyo were disappointed. All of them were wearing large cloaks that hid their bodies from view. There was no sign of their clothes.

Except for Khan's blades.

"How can you run with those blades on your shoes?" asked Kyo, as they stood around to wait for the others who were not down yet. "They look sharp."

"They are. I use them as a last resort. Khan looked down. "Don't worry, I can remove them when I want to. And it doesn't look it, but I can run around easily with them."

"How long did it take you to get used to them?"

Khan shrugged. "As long as it took me to learn how to use them. I don't think I could ever explain that to anyone."

"You know, I can hear some serious sounds from under your cloaks," said Niki-Haru nervously. "Especially Zweihaender."

"It's not that much armour," said the ex-crusader.

"Oh yeah right, 'not that much armour'," said Arlena, giving him a shove.

"So how are we getting there?" asked Niki-Haru, as Valkron, Iruna and Samaroh traipsed down the stairs in their annoying cloaks.

"We warp," said Arlena. "We don't have the power to teleport at free will, but when the world calls us it will allow us to open a warp anywhere we want. However, the only person who has the skill to actually channel a hole through space and time in this entire group is Samaroh."

"And that I will do now, right here," replied the aforesaid man. "Just make sure no one sees us."

"I've already done that," said Emeth, nodding at them. "All clear."

Samaroh raised his hands. In a split second blue light had erupted from the floor like a fountain and was now spinning quite fast on the floor.

Niki-Haru stared. This was unlike any portal she had ever seen any priest summon. While slightly similar in shape, it gave off gentle sparks and concentric circles as it pulsed like a living thing.

"Go in, Niki," said Iruna, who was behind her.

"What? But I don't know what's on the other side--"

"That's the whole part of the journey! Go!"

And Iruna pushed her in.

Niki-Haru felt the sensation of falling, but she was still standing upright. Her feet landed something hard and sandy, but they did not buckle. All around her was darkness.

Someone landed in front of her. It was Samaroh.

"Turn around," he said.

Niki-Haru turned around slowly - and saw a sandy area full of tents in front of her. Suddenly it was all around her. She felt Samaroh shift behind her, before he walked past to join the others who had already been through the portal. The knight hurried to join them.

When she reached the group they were looking over the camp, many of them with eyebrows raised. She could see why. Rune-Midgard's mercenaries had been herded into a corner by the Junoan troops, and were now being advanced on. It appeared that negotiations had not gone well.

"Your kingdom doesn't care about you," they heard someone shout. "If they had they would have sent people in to save you now! Kill them!"

"_Hold it._"

Valkron had not shouted, but the Junoan troops turned to him in surprise. Behind them the mercenaries had disbelieving looks on their faces.

"We've come for them," he said quietly, stepping forwards. "Release them, and let them go home."

There was silence. Then someone in the troops laughed, followed by the entire cavalry laughing as well.

"Who is this man so bold as to try and stop us?" said one of them. He was wearing a plume and was obviously the leader. "And that little force behind him? Barely enough to defeat us!"

"I warn you," said Valkron quietly, "we may be small in number, but we are much greater in strength."

"I'd like to see it!" sneered the man, and charged on his bird, aiming his spear at Valkron.

What Valkron did next was unexpected and impossible for a normal knight to have actually done. As the spear reached Valkron he grabbed it firmly by the shaft and levered the man off his steed as he galloped past - using the spear.

The rider landed with a thump on the sand. It was suddenly very quiet. No one was laughing now.

"Why you--! How dare a dwarf like you stand in my way!" The man drew his sword and charged.

Valkron's eyes narrowed. Niki-Haru knew he disliked it when people discriminated about his height. He tended to prove that height didn't matter in these cases.

But Valkron did not draw his sword, or do anything he would have done before. Instead, as the man lunged, he stepped aside neatly and let the blade miss completely. His opponent swung his sword towards Valkron, who ducked.

The man was surprised, but only for a moment. He began to strike from side to side, trying to get Valkron by the side of his head, but the white haired man simply ducked the whole time. When Valkron wasn't ducking or dodging he was watching the man intently. Niki-Haru suddenly remembered.

_"My ability is to 'read' my opponent's thoughts and see their weaknesses, as well as their next move."_

Valkron suddenly stepped forward, grabbed the man's arm and swiftly threw him to the ground.

There was some tittering in the crowd of Junoan soldiers as their leader got to his feet. He growled.

"Fight me like a man, why don't you?" he snarled at Valkron.

"Me? I don't need to. All I need to do is stop you," replied Valkron calmly.

The cavalry leader charged. Valkron did not step aside. Jaws dropped as he clapped his gloved hands on the incoming blade so that it stopped.

And twisted his clasped hands.

The blade broke.

"I don't even need to point out how bad your swordsmanship is, do I?" he said, as the cavalry leader gaped at the stump of his sword. "And your weapon itself was badly forged. I wonder how much you paid for it - no, I wonder how a man like you could become a cavalry captain. If I had someone like you in my troops I would have sacked you the very instant I saw your sword."

Valkron dropped the part of the blade he had broken off and showed his hands. They were unharmed.

"Don't worry, there's a trick to it," he said, smiling.

There was silence. Then all hell broke loose in the form of all the Junoan soldiers bearing down on them.

Within minutes Niki-Haru found herself surrounded. She was about to draw her sword when Kyo suddenly landed next to her, took her by the waist and leapt out of the mass of fighting soldiers. They landed some way away from the fighting.

"Knew it would get to there at some point," he said, as Niki-Haru brushed the hair from her eyes. "Besides, we get a better view. Look."

She looked up at the crowd.

The Junoan soldiers were pretty sure that they were fighting normal mercenaries. It was therefore a surprise to them when they found out they had been bound to the ground by large spider webs.

Oripheus aimed his hand, pointing swiftly to several individuals. Suddenly they were collapsing to their knees, breathless and very tired for absolutely no reason. Others had suddenly realised a mist was rising very quickly from the ground.

Those who were not locked down by the webs ran for Emeth, who was by now wielding a staff. Emeth took one look and flung his arm out at them.

Men _flew_ into the air. The odd thing about it was that they had been five metres away.

"I don't like using spells to chase people off," said Emeth quietly. "So it's not actually a choice for me, heh, to use that."

Someone behind him sprinted for Emeth. The red-haired man did not turn around, but he closed his eyes.

And smiled.

The man drew his sword and leapt into the air, swinging his sword down. Eyes followed him; no one was fighting. Everyone wanted to see how this tall man would avoid the blow without even moving--

About three metres from Emeth the man actually hit something invisible and crumpled. He slid down whatever it was and collapsed on the ground.

"And they say I'm untouchable." Emeth chuckled. "Oh well..."

"Valkron, they've called in for reinforcements," said Nocturne. "What do we do? Keep fighting?"

Valkron's eyes narrowed. "Yes. And this time we don't hold back."

The reinforcements were coming into the camp just as he spoke. They were heavily armoured and armed with a variety of weapons; their faces were replaced with the expressionless grills of their helmets.

"Oh, these guys," said Valkron. He looked back at the others. They nodded.

Kyo and Niki-Haru were breathless. What were the Transcendents going to do? They had a shared feeling that what the little group had shown recently was not all they could do.

The heavily armoured troops charged.

Valkron was the one who moved first. Niki-Haru gasped. He had blurred faster than a normal assassin!

As the first armoured man reached Valkron, he brought his heavy flail down. Valkron blurred for a second; suddenly he was _behind _the man. He drew his sword and brought the hilt down on the man's neck.

The armoured man had barely gone down when two more took his place. Valkron whirled around and dodged the first man's axe; he grabbed the spear of the other and broke it into half without any effort. As the man with axe brought his weapon down on Valkron the white haired man simply swung his sword around and shoved it away with a clang.

Niki-Haru couldn't make it out. Normal knights had to stop and think - even Valkron did back then. Now he was just...moving. He did not stop. She watched as he ducked, parried, skidded, struck...in one continuous movement.

One man wielding two scimitars attacked Valkron viciously, or tried to. Valkron parried the blow easily and threw off the blades. The man grunted and aimed the blades like a pair of scissors.

Valkron bent backwards, his face completely emotionless, as the blades passed inches from his nose. Still in that position he spun his sword around and swiped at the man's waist. The tip drew blood; the man stumbled backwards, dropping his scimitars.

Valkron straightened up and snorted audibly over the ruckus. Then he undid the clasp of the cloak and let it slide to the ground.

People gasped. Niki-Haru felt her hands go up to her mouth.

Valkron was wearing armour no one had ever seen the likes of in the entire kingdom. Rimmed with gold and emblazoned with elaborate patterns, the armour gave off something more than just power. It gave him the look of authority and most of all, it gave him an image of...

"He looks just like a lord," breathed Kyo, who was equally awestruck.

Valkron blurred again. Men yelled as the silver streak darted in between them, slashing fast. One man caught Valkron's right arm, however, and grinned.

Valkron grinned back and showed him a fist that appeared to be full of spikes. He jabbed it at the man. Niki-Haru winced.

"It's that time, eh?" said Emeth. He nodded to the rest.

Cloaks fell to the ground.

The entire fighting body stopped in amazement. Niki-Haru blinked at the fierce whirl of colours that had just appeared on the battlefield.

Their clothes were beautiful, indescribable. All of them radiated dignity and power. When she looked at them she thought, _There is no doubt. They really are the Transcendence._

Emeth, wearing a blood-red cape lined with fur and a long black cloak seemingly attached to his forearms, swept his arms wide to reveal a snow white tunic and trousers. His staff turned from a cheap wooden affair into a golden staff with vivid crystals encircling the head. In one swift movement a magical aura more powerful than any that had ever been felt exploded into existence. He sent men flying with one flick of his finger; lightning struck the ground with another easy flick.

Iruna's armour was incredible as well. Reinforced with massive shoulder armour, and carrying a massive shield, she still moved fast and elegantly. A man, alarmed by her speed despite her armour, tried to deflect her blow with his shield.

His shield folded into half.

"No use," said Iruna calmly, as he gaped at the crumpled piece of metal that had been a shield a few minutes ago. "I have the ability to break all shields and barriers when I want to."

She whirled around and brought the flat of her blade on his head. He too folded.

Someone else was having a go at Nocturne, who was wearing a sleeveless chest length tunic lined with fur at the shoulders. He darted around, dodging so quickly that the man who was attacking could barely catch up with him.

"Too slow!" He fired an arrow into the man's shoulder, and fired another backwards over his shoulder into the waist of another man who had been about to pounce on him.

Very soon the Junoan troops were backing down. They had absolutely no power over these strange people, who held them off easily as if they were nothing but moths. These people were now not attacking, seeing them retreat.

"We don't fight unless we're forced to," said Valkron, watching them warily. "Thanks for letting these mercenaries go. You made the right choice."

Samaroh stepped forward. His robes were white, with some of the most elaborate piping twisting and curling set in deep red on his chest. He was also wearing fingerless gloves, contrasting against the red and gold of his cuffs.

He raised one hand over the injured. The men watched with their mouths open as, with that perpetual peaceful smile, the golden haired man healed everyone without breaking a sweat.

"May God light your path," he said calmly, stepping back.

Valkron nodded at the others. "Let's go back. These mercenaries can find their own way home."

"Er...excuse me?" said someone, from the group of Rune-Midgard mercenaries. They looked awed and frightened by the presence of the Transcendence, although they did not know who these people were.

"Yes?" asked Valkron.

"Did Rune-Midgard send you?"

"No, the world sent us," replied Valkron. "It sent us because without you Rune-Midgard will fall...and it cannot fall yet."

"Who are you?" breathed another.

Valkron looked at them, his face expressionless. They cowered in the silence.

"We are the Transcendence," he said. "And we have risen."

* * *

I do not follow the official artwork for the Lord Knight, only the sprite. Therefore there are no crosses on Valkron's armour and so on.

I also do not follow the new version of the Paladin sprites. There is an old version that looks far more practical, although less flashy – I follow that as well.

note for FFnet: I have a poll asking if anyone would like a forums (on FFnet) to discuss Warriors of the World, but because the favourite character poll is still up I can't exactly put it up as well. So yes or no? Would you like to discuss Warriors of the World via forums or in reviews?


	10. And Then There Was One

Chapter 10  
**And Then There Was One**

When Niki-Haru went to see them after school the next day, Valkron and Emeth were missing. The rest were lounging around in the tavern looking as if nothing had happened the previous day.

"You guys set a nice image," she remarked.

"What, because we're taking a break?" said Nocturne. "Well, why not? We had a fight yesterday."

Niki-Haru gaped at him.

"Here we go," said Samaroh, still smiling. He very carefully stuck his fingers in his ears.

"_You guys barely lifted a finger when you defeated those men and you need to take a break? How lazy can you get?_"

"Now, now, Niki," said Khan, getting to his feet. "No need to bring a gale on Nocturne like that, poor kid. We're not taking a break because we're tired as per se. These are our orders. The world will spread the news of the Transcendence in the next few days, and then we'll see what happens next. We don't need to do anything till then. That's all."

Niki-Haru glared at him, but it was clear she could not say anything further on that topic. She huffed.

"Coast is clear?" said Samaroh calmly. Khan gave him a thumbs-up; the man took his fingers out of his ears.

"So where's Valkron and Emeth?" she asked. "Aren't they usually here?"

"They're having a little duel to keep their reflexes honed," replied Iruna, looking up from her conversation with Kushana. "Not here, though - they're in the mountains."

"How did they get there?"

"I sent them there," said Samaroh. "Easy."

Niki-Haru eyed him. "What _are_ you? A warper now?"

"I am a high priest," came the reply. "A priest who has seen the world for what it is and maintains a true heart to heal and care. A priest who, with the power of God, will unleash the complete power of holy magic to full use."

"It's going to take me some time to get used to you, I see," said Niki-Haru. She looked at the others. "What about you?"

"I'm a paladin," said Iruna, when no one else replied for a few minutes. "So is Zwei. We're built to defend and protect even more than we used to, and we can take on anything that comes our way - and still be standing. Pain doesn't matter to use any longer."

"Nocturne and I are snipers," explained Kushana. "We can shoot at great distances, and we're stronger than hunters. We can also use bows that are far too unwieldy for normal hunters to use."

"Champions," said Silas, nodding at Arlena. "With our strength and speed we can be more of a threat to anyone else now."

"That's all he really has to say," remarked Arlena, shrugging.

"I'm a professor," said Oripheus, looking up from his book. "Although I don't share the immense power Emeth now has, I find my own way to fight using spells I can invent easily. Same with Nalini."

"Haha, I'm the only stalker here!" said Zak triumphantly, while Silas sighed. "I get to sneak up on people undetected and remove their armour. And I can use someone else's techniques, too!"

"He's been 'borrowing' Valkron for that ever since day one," said Silas, who had a 'I'm really not associated with this fellow' expression on his face. "I guess it's what keeps him excited and happy, really."

"Kumahar and I are just...well, the same," said Kala shyly.

"What do you mean, the same?" said her sister hotly. "You drained my energy using your tarot cards!"

"I didn't mean to, honestly," said Kala, waving her hands at her sister apologetically.

"You're not a dancer?" asked Niki-Haru.

"She's a gypsy now," replied Nalini. "Don't listen to her 'I'm so harmless' speech. I swear it's a ruse. One of her tarot cards sends you into a coma, curses you _and_ poisons you as well. It's like an insult, that poisoning."

"You had that?" asked Niki-Haru.

"No, a monster did," answered Kumahar. "Tarot cards are random. You never know what will turn out next. As for me, I just...do the same as her. Except I'm less risky."

"Yeah, he is," remarked Silas.

"Ara and I just have the ability to create," said Eni, leaning against her husband. "Well, it really is hard to explain what we can do."

"Yeah, that's the thing about being a Transcendent," said Nocturne, as everyone else nodded. "You never know what you can do - you have to _do_ it to find out. I mean, take a look at Khan. He's an assassin cross. He only realised his poisoning skills were much better when he started poisoning things left and right."

"I did _not_ poison things left and right," said Khan in outrage. "Don't exaggerate, Noc."

"So what about Valkron and Emeth, seeing as they're not here?" asked Niki-Haru, looking around as if she expected to see Valkron and Emeth coming in as she mentioned their names.

"Valkron's a lord knight," said Iruna. "He's more vicious now, with his strength and his speed. Plus he can cause serious injuries if he wants to. Emeth is a high wizard, with the added bonus of having telekinesis and the power to create force shields in front and behind him. I think...it's best for you to see what he can do, seeing that Emeth is just too unpredictable for words."

Niki-Haru nodded. "Yeah, I guess it's just best to see you in action, huh?"

"I would send you to the mountains to let you watch the duel between Valkron and Emeth, but then you wouldn't be able to come back." Samaroh shrugged. "I'd rather not leave someone there."

Niki-Haru covered her face in exasperation. "Samaroh, you're too odd."

* * *

The howling winds and the flurry of snow up in the mountains of Mjolnir were not enough to deter the two duellers as they fought furiously across the snow-layered plateau.

Snow sprayed across the ground as Valkron skidded out of range of Emeth's staff. The high wizard swept his arm in a wide arc; stalactites of ice rained down from the sky. Valkron smirked and zigzagged through them, blurring as he ran.

Emeth summoned a fireball and hurled it down at Valkron's feet, just as the knight reached him. In an instant fire roared into a wall in front of him. Valkron leapt through the fire and brought his sword down. Sparks flew as staff and sword met.

Emeth threw him off and leapt back. Valkron followed him, and then swiftly jumped back as something invisible cleared the snow in front of him. The high wizard held up his staff and slammed the tip down into the snow.

Rock erupted from the ground into a rushing wall of stone spikes. Valkron passed his hand over the blade of his sword; the blade was ablaze. In an instant he had forced his sword into the wall of rock.

The wall turned red and exploded. Valkron looked up to see Emeth pointing his staff at him.

Fire burst forth from his hand and streamed towards Valkron. A dragon's head roared itself into existence. Emeth aimed his other hand; another fire dragon exploded and flew towards Valkron, jaws open and snarling.

The knight swiped out. One dragon exploded into nothing; the other dodged his sword and shot towards the back of his head. Valkron looked backwards for a second; he suddenly ducked and let the fire dragon shoot over his head.

Emeth caught the dragon and smiled at Valkron. In the silence only broke by the sound of the wind howling over their heads, he absorbed it.

And then the earth behind Valkron exploded upwards.

The knight threw himself forward and looked up. A massive dragon of rock reared above him, jagged teeth like crevices and with a tongue of fire. It slammed its head down onto where he was--

--where he _used to be_.

Valkron got to his feet and set his sword aflame. He looked back at Emeth, who was leaning casually on his staff, and gave him a brief look of admiration before turning back to the adversary at hand.

The rock dragon roared and appeared to take a deep breath. Valkron threw himself forward and thrust his sword at the thick body of the dragon. The blade rebounded, vibrating horribly.

Valkron looked up at the thick body. Suddenly the dragon had reared; he was exposed. It screamed at him and brought its tail down on him.

Sword met rock; the tail was sheared off. Valkron skidded backwards and sheathed his sword. Close range was not an option here.

He pulled out the trident strapped to his back. As the dragon brought its head down he pulled back his arm and aimed.

Emeth watched as Valkron shattered half the dragon's head. As the dragon screeched the knight focused, and then drove the spear into the dragon's neck. There was another screech, before the dragon swung wildly.

"Valkron! Look out!" Emeth slammed his staff into the snow.

Seconds later pieces of rock the size of Valkron's head fell onto an invisible shield and shattered. The knight looked up and watched the rock continue fall and slide off as if he was protected by a glass dome.

When it was over he looked at Emeth, who nodded. They both very quickly retreated into a nearby cave, where a fire was burning.

"Man, that was freezing," said the wizard, sitting down on the snow with a flump. "And you are too fast these days."

"Oh yeah? That rock dragon is probably one of those last resort methods," snorted Valkron.

"Nah, I was being nice."

"Being nice? _Being nice?_ You call that _being nice_?"

"Hey, go easy on me. You know I'm capable of more."

"Then why didn't you do it?"

"Because I don't want to injure you."

Valkron raised an eyebrow. "Either this is friendship or just a plain insult."

Emeth looked taken aback. "Why would I want to insult you?"

"Obviously because I'm a Transcendence, and I can take on what you give me since we're pretty much on the same level."

"No, Valkron. Just...no."

"You soft-hearted wizard," said Valkron, but his tone was gentle.

"I'll be soft-hearted all I want, thanks."

They sat around the fire in silence for a while. Then Valkron said, "Emeth, if I ever said I was holding you back, would you hold anything against me?"

"What do you mean, holding me back?"

"I meant it as in...like just now. You could have unleashed your full power on me, but you didn't want to because I'm your friend and you don't want to injure me."

"Valkron, for the last time. I don't release my full power without good reason." Emeth gave him a look. "A duel is not a reason to do that."

"So that means given a good reason you'd truly be the person you are?"

"Yes, of course. Valkron, is this one of your pondering moods again? You're always so serious when it comes to matters like this."

"I just wanted to know." Valkron shrugged.

Emeth sighed. "Let's just get warm and then wait for Samaroh to yank us back in time for the exploration tonight, 'kay? And no more of this from you. You make me depressed."

There was silence. Both men looked at each other.

The tension broke. Emeth and Valkron roared with laughter.

"I don't know why, but this sort of conversation always ends up with us laughing," said Valkron, eventually. "I know you're serious, but somehow it just doesn't cut it. You? Serious? No one can get the connection."

"Oh, I can be serious when I want to be," said Emeth, wiping tears from his eyes. "It's just that people like _you_ never quit."

"We should be going back before it gets late," said Valkron, still grinning. He picked up his trident. "Let's go."

Emeth got to his feet, although with some difficulty - the cave ceiling was not high and could not fit his full six feet. The two of them vanished into the blizzard outside, talking and laughing.

* * *

Valkron and Emeth warped back still laughing. The others gave them looks as they appeared, making fun of each other.

"When will you two ever grow up?" asked Iruna, her hands on her hips.

"Don't blame me, he started it," said Emeth, pointing to Valkron.

"Why can't we have our fun? It's not like people are going to wonder what the hell we're doing?" said Valkron. At this point he slipped slightly to his right and nearly fell onto Emeth.

"See? I swear he's drunk. Anyone got a bucket of ice cold water?"

"I am _not_ drunk." Valkron got off Emeth. "Anyone can tell that, you wizardly fool."

"What-- _what did you just call me?_"

"Both of you need a bucket of cold water!" said Iruna, but she was trying not to laugh. "Every day you two come home like madmen on a roll! I'm surprised people don't drag you off the streets for being crazy old men!"

"Umm..."

Everyone stopped and looked at Niki-Haru.

"Hi," she said.

Valkron cleared his throat and straightened up. So did Emeth, even more conspicuously than Valkron because of his height.

"Sorry, you were saying?" he said to Niki-Haru.

"Well, I was waiting for both of you to stop, but since you didn't want to I just said hi," said the knight, shrugging.

"That just about sobered everything up," said Khan, grinning.

"Sorry."

"No need to say sorry, Niki, you've got a point." Valkron coughed, trying to avoid Iruna's eye. "Anyway, we need to be off."

"Whatever for?" asked Niki-Haru. "No one here would tell me."

"Did you give her the 'wait for Valkron to come back and he'll tell you everything' answer?" asked Valkron flatly, turning to the others. They grinned apologetically at his blank face.

"Well, yes, since technically you call the shots on this," said Nocturne.

"Why do I even put up with you?" Valkron turned back to Niki-Haru. "We're just having a look over Repherion - or Britoniah, rather. We want to see how much it's changed since we left it. I wonder if Hlin's still there."

"Kafras stay assigned to an agit once they are, so I don't think she'll have changed her agit," said Niki-Haru.

"That's nice. I never managed to reward her. She was a good Kafra for us." Valkron rubbed his chin. "Oh well. All right then, we'll go. Niki, are you going to wait for us here?"

"Is this going to take long?" asked Niki-Haru.

"No, not really. It's just a quick look-see, after all."

"Then I'll stay here. If you don't come back before half past ten I'll go." Niki-Haru sighed. "Stupid curfew."

"Just be a good knight, Niki," said Valkron, as the others got to their feet and began to group near the screen. "And remember - I'll be around if you need me. You may not see me, but I'll be there."

Niki-Haru opened her mouth to ask why, but Valkron had already turned away to join the others. She was sure, however, that he had smiled at her before he had walked away.

* * *

When they reached Britoniah it was night. All that could be heard of were crickets singing in the bushes, and the sound of running water from the great river nearby.

"Aah, it's been such a long time since we've been here," said Nocturne, taking a deep breath. "It feels so good. Smell that fresh forest?"

"This proves how much you need to get out of the city, Noc," remarked Kushana, giving him a look.

"I did say before."

They walked through the grass for a short while, before Merseitzdeitz came into view. As the little group gazed up at the great walls of the castle, there was laughter as people ran around outside, while lights were switched on in the castle.

"Don't you miss the guild life, Valkron?" said Emeth, looking down at the knight.

"Yeah, I do," he replied. "But I don't intend to start another guild, I'm sick and tired of the politics."

"You handled them well the last time."

"Give me a break, I can only take so much of guild life." Valkron walked off.

They continued walking until they saw Repherion. There was silence as they stared up at the castle that was once their home, the place where the Raulus had congregated long before.

"I remember so many things before," said Emeth dreamily. "How we used to joke around and muck about in the castle. How we hid from the Dark. Remember that time in Geffen? And how we threw the marriage dinner here."

No one said a thing, but it was clear they were remembering what Emeth had spoken of, and even more. Iruna leaned on Valkron as she looked up at it; Emeth put his arm around Kushana. Eni and Aramithar snuggled closer together.

The castle that had housed the Guild of the Phoenix.

Valkron broke the silence by moving forward. "I'm going to take a look at Eyorbriggar, Yesnelph and Bergel. This must be Genesis Cross, from the flags atop the agits. I'd like to see what they've turned Britoniah into."

"I'll come with you," offered Emeth.

Valkron looked at him for a while, and then nodded. "All right, then. Anyone else coming along?"

"We're fine staying around Repherion," said Iruna. "Besides, I don't think some of the others have finished reminiscing yet."

Valkron laughed. "All right, I'll go with Emeth then."

The two men disappeared into the night.

* * *

It did not take them long to reach Eyorbriggar. Valkron sighed as he looked at it.

"I wonder where Albrecht is now," he said. "The alchemist was sure one of the best flag commanders I'd ever have in my life."

"If I'm not wrong he's now being a post-graduate in the Institute of Alchemy," said Emeth. "Well, if he is he's got a good life ahead of him. They're so well paid, unlike us wizzies."

Valkron chuckled. "How was your visit to the Academy? And let's go on to Yesnelph and Bergel."

"It was fine, though Blitz nearly threw a fit when he saw it was me," said Emeth, as they resumed walking. "Kyo laughed his head off in there. And Devrion nearly had a panic attack."

"Why did Devrion--"

"Because one of his predictions came true. Shortly after we disappeared he started telling the entire staffroom I'd be back - well, we'd all be back. However, he didn't bargain for me to walk right into the staffroom and throw off my cloak. Literally." Emeth chuckled.

"Trust you to make a big entrance, Emeth," remarked Valkron, giving him a sideways look.

"Oh hell yeah, I enjoyed that. I didn't tell the other wizards anything about the rest of us, though - I'd rather not alert the world further."

"I agree with you." Valkron sighed. "Our little rendezvous would probably stir up some trouble in this kingdom if we went and added fuel to the flame."

"Though it was fun."

"I can't agree with you more."

They reached Bergel and Yesnelph. Valkron had given them the name of the Giants of Britoniah, since these were the two biggest agits in the entire area. They gazed up at the two looming structures that seemed to have grown at night.

"Remember how you fought for Yesnelph, Valkron?" asked Emeth.

"I'll never forget it," the lord knight murmured.

They stood there for a long time. Finally Valkron said, "We should be getting back."

"Yeah, it'll get late and you don't want to keep Niki waiting, huh?" asked Emeth, turning around.

There was a rustle in the bushes. All of a sudden Valkron skidded back.

"Emeth, on your guard."

"What's up?" asked the wizard.

"Things."

In the silence Valkron drew his sword. Emeth stood back to back to him and summoned his staff. In the silence of a night that seemed as innocent as any other night in Rune-Midgard, everything could be deceiving...

_Something_ leapt out from the bushes, claws outstretched. Valkron swore and sliced it into half.

"The other one's sent her servants!" he said.

"For all we know, this could be a test," replied Emeth. "Her plans don't extend this far, that's what I know - and what she's planned won't be happening in a long while-- damn!"

The wizard whacked something off him. There was demented giggling, before spindly goblin-things emerged from the bushes and darted for Valkron. The lord knight drove his sword into the ground. A ring of fire burned them to death.

"I don't know what her intentions are, but we'd better defend ourselves before it's too late!" he said.

At this point, creatures started flying in. Valkron took a deep breath. Emeth activated his aura, which nearly blew off a few of the monsters.

The creatures pounced.

Valkron slashed and lunged as fast as possible, giving the creatures no time to think. Emeth used his telekinesis to flick creatures off, while he cast fire and ice. The creatures screeched and tried to stop them, but in vain.

Eventually there was silence. The few that had not managed to get injured had flown off. Valkron stepped on the tiny head of a spindly goblin and smashed it with his iron-clad foot.

"Are we done?" he growled. "Sneaky of her to send her servants when we were just trying to have a normal night."

"I think we are," said Emeth breathlessly. "Come on, Valkron, she's not a nice person. She'd do all sorts of underhand tactics. You _know_ that."

Valkron muttered something under his breath and sheathed his sword. "Let's just go back before she takes it in her mind to send dragons or something."

"Yeah, I agree with you." Emeth turned away towards Eyorbriggar. "This just spoils a night like this. I was hoping for some peace..."

As Emeth continued talking, Valkron looked over his shoulder at the dark bushes behind him. He did not say anything. He just looked.

Then he resumed walking.

"...of all the times she comes and has a go. Completely unfair." Emeth turned around to face Valkron. "Don't you think so--"

His eyes widened.

"VALKRON!'"

The lord knight looked up at Emeth, and then turned. The wizard lunged forward, his hand reaching out for Valkron, his mouth forming a silent "No!"--

--and blood splattered everywhere.

There was silence. Valkron's eyes were so wide the whites could be seen all around. His pupils had contracted, his hands trembling.

Emeth was frozen. In front of him was the stark white of the crude metal sword the thing had used. It was covered in blood.

Valkron's blood.

He could not move. The smell of iron was reaching his nostrils. No. That creature had not just drove a sword into his best friend.

No.

No!

With a wrench Emeth freed himself and darted out, grabbing the creature's throat. The thing, surprised by the sudden reaction, loosened its grip on the sword and tried to free itself from Emeth's iron grip. The wizard snarled; fire burst from his hand and began to scorch the creature's throat. It began screaming.

As red-hot rage began to burn in Emeth's mind, something reminded him of Valkron, still behind him. The wizard snapped out of his trance and let the creature go, but it was still on fire. It screamed and writhed in pain on the ground as he turned around in time to see Valkron pull out the crude sword and fall.

"Valkron, no!" Emeth skidded forward and managed to catch Valkron before he hit the ground.

The lord knight was still staring wide eyed at the sky, as if he had not seen Emeth. Emeth looked down to see the blood flowing from the wound in Valkron's torso, and the man's shaking hands as he feebly tried to stem the flow.

"Come on, Valkron, I'll get you to Samaroh," said the wizard, and tried to get up. But he had not accounted for the weight of the armour Valkron was wearing, and certainly not for the fact that Valkron grabbed him by the collar with his bloodstained hands.

"No...Emeth..."

Emeth looked back down at him. "What are you talking about? We need to go!"

"No."

Valkron's voice was hoarse. Emeth stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Valkron's lips moved. Emeth's eyes widened as he heard the words. He opened his mouth slightly as if to answer, but he never answered what Valkron said to him.

In the silence, the leaf green eyes of Valkron closed and his bloodstained hand fell from Emeth's collar. Emeth felt the body sag in his arms. He could not tear his eyes away from Valkron. Something had dropped from his heart. He felt numb, frozen. He felt the darkness closing in around him.

He whispered, "Valkron." But there was the growing realisation that the person, the friend, who owned the name would no longer respond to it. He would no longer exist.

Valkron was dead.

* * *

Am suspending writing until February, due to exams and the need to study. Inspired by Rihanna's Disturbia.


	11. Nightmare

Chapter 11  
**Nightmare**

"They're taking a long time to get back," said Nocturne, looking in the direction of Eyorbriggar. He was sitting on a tussock of grass with his chin in his hands. "It's past eleven."

"Should we go and get them?" asked Eni, looking up at the others. She and Aramithar were sitting next to Nocturne.

"I think we should," replied Samaroh, looking worried. "It's not like Valkron and Emeth to forget that they need to come back here early. Let's go. Come on, get up."

The little group trudged towards Eyorbriggar, looking for the telltale silhouettes of the two men. However, when they had reached the agit on the island, there was no sign of them.

"They might have gone on to Bergel and Yesnelph," suggested Nocturne, frowning slightly. "I do know we have some memories of them, especially Yesnelph."

"Are you all right, Iruna?" Kala asked the paladin, as they resumed walking. "You seem very quiet."

Iruna nodded. "I'm fine. I just have this...feeling. I can't exactly place my finger on it, but it's bothering me."

"What kind of feeling is it?"

"I...don't know. It's like...something's gone."

"What is?"

"That's exactly what I don't--" Iruna stopped in her tracks.

The others looked at her. "What's up?" asked Khan.

"Iruna?" said Nalini. "You've gone white! What's wrong?"

The paladin stared at them. Then she was gone, running faster than the wind, towards where the great silhouettes of Bergel and Yesnelph were. The others ran after her, not daring to shout for fear of alerting the scouts of Genesis Cross to their presence.

They caught up with her a few minutes later. She had come to a stop not far from the forest, and was staring at the ground. Her complexion had gone so white that they could see her face in the darkness.

"Iruna, what's wrong? What's going on?" demanded Khan.

He was answered by an ear-splitting shriek. Iruna threw herself forward. They looked up to where she had run, and saw what they had never imagined they would see, one day.

Emeth did not look up when Iruna threw herself onto the body of her husband, sobbing. He did not look up as the rest arrived. He was staring blankly at Valkron, his arms in the position as if they had been cradling something. he did not look up when Kushana knelt down beside him and looked at his face.

"Emeth," whispered the sniper, as the others gathered round. "Emeth."

He did not respond.

Samaroh got down on one knee and put a hand on the sobbing paladin's shoulder. The others stood around, their faces with one united expression of shock and horror.

"We need to carry him back," said the high priest, looking up at the others. "We're not going to leave him here. Come on."

Amidst the silence, Amaru stepped forward. Samaroh looked back down at Iruna.

"Iruna, we need to move him," he said gently.

"Why?" she sobbed. "Why of all times now? It's not his time, why did they take him? _It's not his time_."

"It's not our place to say whether it's someone's time or not," replied Samaroh. "We have no right, not even as the Transcendence. We are still under them, however powerful we are. Even the Transcendence can die. Now, please - let us move him back. I will deal with the rest."

Iruna continued to sob, but she moved away. Kala and Nalini came and supported her. Kushana looked up as Samaroh rose to his feet and nodded at Amaru.

"Samaroh," she whispered, "he's not moving."

The high priest looked at Emeth. He was still staring blankly at the ground, unblinking and unmoving. If Samaroh looked carefully he could still see Emeth's chest moving as the high wizard breathed; otherwise anyone could have mistaken him for dead as well.

"It's shock," he said quietly. "Just help him up. We cannot stay here. It will be late, and I don't want to know if the same thing that killed Valkron would return. Let's go, everyone - we can't afford to waste time."

Kushana managed to get her husband to his feet. Emeth moved like a limp doll - even Kushana wondered if there was any life in him. They made their way to where Samaroh was standing with one of his strange portals, and disappeared into its whirling centre. They left only a pool of blood behind.

* * *

The rest of them left Samaroh to do whatever he had to do with the body, and returned to the tavern. No one went to bed. They sat or stood around and stared anywhere but each other, Emeth more so than the rest.

They could not understand. Some of them knew the truth, and knew that they had to accept it, but something in them refused to accept that Valkron had died. Even if they had seen him dead, whatever it was did not want to hear that.

_Valkron will come back, right?_ was a thought some had. _He will come back. He's not dead. He's just not dead._

But somehow, in their own time, they began to accept it. The reason was because the person who knew Valkron the most, the person who was always with him...wasn't moving.

Emeth stared blankly at the opposite wall. His golden eyes were wide and staring unseeingly; his skin, already pale, was white. He was not moving; like a statue he sat in the chair and did not even say anything. One by one they looked at him, and realisation dawned on them that it was true. If their doubts had voiced themselves before, they went unheard now. Just the sight of Emeth was enough to mute them.

The only sound that was in the room was Iruna. She was still sobbing, albeit slightly muffled because she was crying into her hands. She was the second reason that muted the voices of doubt even more. Iruna hardly ever cried; seeing her cry this much without stopping was an eye opener.

Eventually Samaroh returned from wherever he had gone to clean up Valkron's body.

"What are you all standing around here for?" he asked, looking at them. "You look like drowned kittens. The funeral will take place a few days ahead, at the Prontera Graveyard. Now go to bed - it's late. Go."

Kushana, looking up at Samaroh, realised that all of them were buckling under their own emotions. She was sure the high priest felt saddened as well, but he kept his cool. _Like an island in a storm_, the Valkyrie had said when she had seen him. In times of trouble, Samaroh's calmness would bring them back to the ground.

And he did. They looked at him, and then began leaving in silence. Samaroh watched as they left, his hands on his hips. Kushana opened her mouth to talk to him, but he shook his head.

"Leave him," he said. "He'll be fine."

Kushana looked at her husband. Emeth was the only who had not moved. She shook her head sadly and left.

After some time, Samaroh went and sat down next to Emeth.

* * *

The next few days passed in a daze. Everyone kept looking around for Valkron. His absence had left a gaping hole in the atmosphere of the group; for the first time, when he had always been around, suddenly they missed him.

It was a slow process, but one by one they began to take it hard. Iruna was already breaking out into tears almost every possible moment; she spoke of dreaming that he was next to her in bed, but when she awoke he was not there. It was enough to make her break down. She said she had never, in her life, longed for him more.

Amaru disappeared for a day or so; Khan, who was troubled by his absence, went to find him and returned shaking his head. Amaru did not want to talk.

Nocturne didn't talk, either. The usually talkative sniper said nothing at all. His sister stayed with Aramithar, not talking either but always snuggling up to him whenever she saw him.

Zweihaender, Arlena and Oripheus actually stayed away from each other. Nalini and Kala were always with Iruna, comforting her. Zak didn't laugh or joke around as usual, until even Silas and Kumahar were concerned. Subdued, miserable and upset, the entire group gave Niki-Haru and Kyo a shock when they came to visit the day before the funeral.

"Wh...What happened?" asked the knight, stopping short of walking straight into the area behind the screen, smile on her face draining away. Kyo just only managed to stop in time. "Why does everyone look so horrible?"

They looked up at her.

"Valkron's dead," said Samaroh.

Everything seemed to fall away from her face by now, replaced by horror and disbelief.

"No," she said. "No, it can't be."

Samaroh pointed at Emeth. The high wizard had been taking it badly for the past few days. He had not spoken, and only by Kushana's persistent persuasion had he taken showers and eaten, but barely. He had not slept much either, from the shadows under his eyes.

"Only one thing can do that to him," he said.

Niki-Haru looked around at them, and then suddenly sat down on a chair. "No," she whispered. "No...it can't...be..."

"He's gone," said Samaroh. "And I'm sorry if I'm being an emotionless wreck, but I'm used to deaths."

"But he said he'd be around," she said. "He said..."

No one said anything. No one _could_ say anything.

Kyo didn't say anything either. Niki-Haru knew what he was thinking. Both of them had been taken in by Valkron and taken care of...and now the man who had changed their lives was gone. They had had no chance to thank him or repay for what he had done for them.

At this point Niki-Haru felt like screaming in agony. But as she looked at Emeth she knew he was suffering more than anyone else - and she admired him for not going insane over it.

And yet, seeing him in that half-alive, half-dead state...

As they sat around and said nothing, no one knew what was actually going on in Emeth's mind.

* * *

Later that night, Emeth went to bed with Kushana without saying anything. The sniper glanced worriedly at him before tucking herself into the covers.

Emeth closed his eyes. It was something automatic, something he just did because he always did it. He didn't understand why anything worked now. He just did them.

He didn't feel alive. There were things screaming and pleading in his head. He felt like he was hurtling through a tunnel of darkness, with no end and no beginning. Cold, dark, alone, he felt afraid of something...but he didn't know what it was that he was afraid of.

He heard demented laughing in his head, listened to the screaming. Everything in his mind was scrambled up. He felt like he could not move - chained down by something he could not see.

_Valkron, why did you have to go?_

He heard people talking in the background, but he ignored them. All he wanted was to find Valkron in the darkness and bring him back. He could not bear seeing the others slowly become the way he was, but most of all...he wanted to stop being a complete wreck and say to them, "Valkron doesn't want us to do this for him. He wants us to keep going on."

But even now he didn't believe it himself. The lord knight had simply just...let himself go. He had not fought to live. He had...said those words and then that was it. That was the end of his life.

Emeth did not remember having a best friend. As he looked back in his mind he could hear the other students from his younger life laughing at him. He remembered being driven into the libraries by their laughter, withdrawing into himself and working endlessly to not think about anything.

_Everyone else has best friends_, he remembered writing in his journal. _I don't have any, because they say I'm strange, with my red hair and golden eyes. All the girls want me, but I don't want girls. Not after Nalini and those three. I want a friend._

Valkron had changed that. The knight had been such a pain...but Emeth had found himself interested in him. He had made fun of Valkron, laughed at him, and argued with him...and Valkron had accepted him instead of turning him away, joking with him and even changing his life with Kushana.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

And watching Valkron die in his arms...it was the worst thing Emeth had ever felt in his life. He had been unable to do anything. He hadn't been able to save the man that was his first ever best friend. The blood all over his hands...it would stay there as a reminder.

It wasn't a surprise that Emeth could not sleep.

* * *

The next day dawned rainy. No one walked the streets of Prontera. This was fine for the rest of them, though - especially Samaroh.

"We cannot let anyone know that we are here," he said, banging his cap on the door frame of the tavern; water fell off it as he spoke. The bartender gave him an irritated look.

"The Church wouldn't like it if they knew," agreed Kushana. "So we're fine to walk through the rain?"

"It's only drizzling now," replied her brother. "If we could get Emeth to use one of his force shields over us..."

"Emeth's force fields don't work on groups," Kushana interrupted. "It only shields him, whether he likes it or not. I don't think it blocks out rain either, because he made his own spell to prevent rain from hitting him. He's not in the mood to use it, though."

"I don't think he's in the mood for anything," said Samaroh.

They looked at him. Emeth was staring unseeingly at the ceiling, his golden eyes glazed and his red hair unkempt.

"Have you been looking out for him, Kushana?" asked Samaroh.

"Yes, I have, but I can't do it all the time," his sister snapped. "Emeth can look after himself!"

There was silence. Then the sniper hung her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's all right, I don't expect you to be calm like me," said Samaroh, putting an arm around her shoulders. He lowered his voice. "I know it's hard, but...just put up with it. Think of it as a test."

"You and your tests," said Kushana.

"Emeth's going through his own test now. Can't you tell? He's struggling to fight it." Samaroh shook his head. "The worse enemy you can have, Kushana, is yourself. Valkron and Emeth have had that before."

Kushana looked at her husband. She did not say anything, but Samaroh drew her closer to him.

"Are you sure it's fine to leave him?" she asked.

"Emeth just needs time. It's been a hard blow to him." The high priest looked at Emeth again. "Somehow...I feel that this is the silence before a storm. We'll see."

They made their way to the graveyard shortly after noon. The weather showed no signs of abating, so the streets remained empty.

Samaroh had already done the honours of actually digging a grave. Above it was a tombstone not in the shape of a slab or cross, but in the actual shape of a sword. Engraved on the blade vertically was Valkron's name in Old Runic. Samaroh had had to do it because if people found out they would want the body exhumed to see.

"I want him to have the peace he did not have when he was younger," he said somewhat coldly, when he was asked why. "And since no one reads or understands Old Runic these days, I have had no other option."

Iruna had touched the name fondly with the tips of her fingers, but she had said nothing. Samaroh sighed and opened the little book he had been keeping dry for the past few hours; everyone else gathered around in a small group. Kushana kept her arm linked with Emeth's, although she did not dare look at him.

"Valkron never really believed in any religion, did he?" asked the high priest, taking off his cap. "No? Well, I'll just have to do it the Church way and hope he likes it."

Niki-Haru and Kyo were there as well - the knight had asked for leave from Devar "for an important occasion", and Kyo had requested absence from his tutor "to attend a family-related event". There was no question of missing out on this - none of them would ever dare let Valkron's death go as an everday occurrence.

Samaroh cleared his throat and glanced briefly at his book. Then he looked up and began to speak.

"O Lord, you who are the Father of mercies and the God of all comfort; look with compassion, we pray, upon all gathered here now, that our minds and hearts shall be at your command. Grant that this service of comfort, which we now hold in your name, may bring to all a sense of heavenly nearness and great trust in you. And may the peace of Christ, even the peace that passes all understanding, abide with us and rest upon all these dear ones. I, on behalf of these people, pray through our Lord. Amen."

The high priest looked around at the rest. They had all bowed their heads. The rain was getting heavier; water was dripping off noses and chins.

"Our departed loved one will always be a part of those lives, which he touched," Samaroh announced clearly, over the sound of the rain. "His life will continue to speak meaningful things to those he touched as long as they live. He has become a part of each of you; he will always live on in your memories. Weep if you must, grieve if you must, but he lives on in our hearts - forever."

There was a pause, and then Samaroh continued. "His passing has left a deep wound in the hearts of those present. There is no more pain than in the departing of one who has brought to us much life and experience. Valkron himself suffered greatly throughout his life - born without consent, a life full of trouble, and a death against his will. And yet...there is nothing to say that he feared death, that he refused to live. He had the strength to live throughout all that came his way; he would want us to have the strength to live without him."

Samaroh took a deep breath. "Dear God, we ask you to heal the broken in heart and bind up their wounds; mercifully look upon those who are at this time bereaved. Be near them in their sorrow, and let their sorrow draw them nearer unto you. Now that earthly joys and comfort fail, may things unseen and eternal grow more real, more present, more full of meaning and power. Let your strength sustain their weakness, and your peace fill their minds with perfect trust in you, through our Saviour. Amen."

And with that, he shut the book with a thump, placed his cap on it and bowed his head.

The rain fell steadily on them. No one cared about the freezing cold. No one felt the raindrops on their heads and shoulders. The grey skies spoke of their gloom and the absence in their lives, as they stood around the grave with the sword.

Then, as the rain became slightly heavier, Kala raised her head and began to sing.

"The rain is pouring,  
the night is long;  
At dawn the storm will end,  
but in our hearts it will go on.

We stand around your grave,  
the strongest of the strongest weeping.  
For it is you we seek,  
but you are gone.  
Gone forever.

We reach out for you,  
your friends who know you so well.  
The pain in our hearts sears us;  
it burns beyond our control.

Why did you have to go?  
Why did they take you from us?  
You who have led us through so much,  
you have now left us to light our own path.

Gone forever,  
aren't you?  
No longer your face smiles at us;  
no longer you stand amongst us.  
A legend of the past, a legend in the stars,  
how can we live up to you?  
How can we reach you when we need you?

Your death hangs above us like a cloud;  
it blocks the sun from our minds.  
We ask you, why have you gone  
but there is no answer.

We stand around you now,  
tears pouring from our eyes.  
Our hearts want you back,  
but you are gone.  
Gone forever.

You are now across a sea we cannot sail;  
you are where we cannot see you.  
The fire burns within our souls,  
and we cannot find you anymore.

Why did you have to go?  
Why did they take you from us?  
You who have led us through so much,  
you have now left us to light our own path.

Gone forever,  
aren't you?  
No longer your presence awes us;  
no longer you exist in this world.  
A legend of the kingdom, a legend in history,  
how can we live up to you?  
How can we find you when we need you?"

And as she sang, Emeth's eyes widened.

He remembered everything. He remembered the times he had with Valkron, whether good or bad. Everything that he had dreamed about in the hours when he was drifting between sleep and waking up, hit him like a wall. And with them came the truth, the ultimate awful statement that stabbed into his heart like a blade of ice and left a wound that, despite Samaroh's words, would never heal.

_Valkron is dead_.

Everything that he had dreamed of...rose up within him in one great, overwhelming sense of loss, of despair.

He heard Valkron's last words, all said in one breath. The last sentence...was for him alone.

"_Thank you...for everything."_

There were no words to describe how much pain and anguish echoed through the graveyard as Emeth threw back his head and screamed. There were no words spoken in it, no name mentioned - it was a scream from emotion, of pure despair. As soon as it had left his lips he dropped to his knees and sobbed violently, his body shaking as he cried in misery.

Kushana knelt down and leaned on him, tears pouring from her eyes and mixing with the rain. Iruna sobbed; Kala and Nalini huddled close to her, their eyes filling with tears as well. It was as if Emeth had broken the barrier. Everyone was crying. No man, no woman, was spared the misery - all cried their own individual way.

And as they cried, the rain continued to fall. As they cried, the world continued to live. To live in complete anonymity, to never be appreciated for their work...this was the burden, the torment, of being a warrior of the world.

* * *

Part of the funeral sermon is a real sermon, although not as common as the "We gather here today" one.

The song Kala sings is Gone Forever. Lyrics are by me (the song here is not the complete version, by the way). My friend will be singing it soon, but I warn you - it's long.


	12. His Letters

Chapter 12  
**His Letters**

Later that night, Emeth sat in the tavern next to the fireplace and stared into the fire. It was not that cold, being that it was spring, but sometimes the temperature did drop a little below the 'bearable' level.

He didn't feel like sleeping. Although he was tired, his eyes felt taut and wide open. He felt hollow, empty, upset...and he did not want to embrace the darkness of sleep.

The entire tavern was silent. It was late; the place has closed for the night. The only source of light was coming from the fireplace, in front of which Emeth was slumped in a chair. He didn't feel like he was dead anymore, but he wished he was, just to stop himself being such a wretched mess.

As he gazed into the flames, his mind wandered, trying to keep off Valkron. Usually when he was drifting off in front of a fireplace he would unconsciously start analysing the individual tongues of flame. It was a habit, as a researcher of magic.

But today he didn't seem to be able to focus on them. He just saw them as dancing, red-orange flames, flickering and emitting heat and light. He wondered if this was how a normal person saw fire--

"Emeth."

He looked up to see Iruna standing next to his chair. She looked like what he felt - a complete wreck, unkempt, upset and utterly destroyed by what had happened. This was even more obvious on her, because she was a neat and unshakeable person by nature.

"Yes?" he said. He didn't sound like himself.

"Valkron told me to give this to you." She held up something. "'When the time is right', he said...and I think this is the time."

Emeth held out his hands, still somewhat puzzled by this. Iruna handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said, looking at the object. It was a smooth, brown leather box with a simple clasp. There was nothing special about how it looked.

"You're welcome." She turned stiffly on her heel and padded off.

Emeth quickly remembered himself. He looked up. "Iruna?"

She stopped. "Yes?"

"Valkron...Valkron wanted me to tell you he loves you," said the wizard. This was true - they were part of the last words Valkron had had for Emeth that night.

Iruna looked back over her shoulder, clearly surprised by this. Then her eyes softened, and she smiled wanly.

"Thank you, Emeth," she said. Then she turned away and went upstairs. Emeth listened to her footsteps dwindling away in the distance.

The high wizard sat there, staring at the box. It seemed so simple and plain that he somehow didn't feel like opening it. He tried shaking the box, but there was only a soft thudding sound from within it. He couldn't imagine what the contents were.

_"When the time is right..."_

After giving it one last stare, Emeth decided to just go to sleep.

* * *

Several days passed. Emeth felt like he was living in a dream. He drifted around watching the others. It was true they had nothing to do, but he wanted to have something to do to keep his hands - and his mind - occupied.

Somehow, his mind kept wandering over to the box. What had Valkron given to him that was so important? It seemed that even Iruna had not opened the box - she didn't know what was inside it. And why did Valkron make the box for?

The questions broke apart and fell inside his head, all separate pieces. Then they formed together again, but in different order and arrangement. Emeth's mind was filled whys and whats and hows to the point that he ended up reading one of Samaroh's books on Physic to keep his mind off it.

But whatever he did, they were there. When he was busy with something they would stay quiet and lie low. When he was free, they would resurface, prodding him and inquiring as to whether he was interested. Emeth felt as if he was being driven mad by his own consciousness; no matter what he did he could not shake out these thoughts.

And above all, the terrible, empty feeling deep in his heart remained. It ached inside, and nothing would stop the ache or be able to heal it. Nothing. It was like a gaping hole in the very being of his soul; a wound that didn't close.

It hurt.

The only time Emeth ever felt this way was during his student days in the Academy. People had left him alone to the point that he even wondered if he was really meant to be alive or not. Without any friends, without any family, Emeth had withdrawn into himself, trying to fill the emptiness in his heart by studying. This was before he had met Valkron. Now he felt it again, and this time he could not escape.

He did not notice Kushana watching him worriedly, often with Samaroh's arm around her shoulders. They would watch him drift around, emotionless and not the same wizard they knew. It was as if he was dead inside.

Niki-Haru noticed how distracted and upset they were, and would try to comfort them. But somehow...somehow, when Emeth was around she could never quite lift the heavy atmosphere. He didn't even talk; yet they were all affected.

Finally, Kushana confronted him one night, as they were getting ready to go to bed.

"Emeth," she said firmly, "I know you're upset and you've been mourning for several days, but I'd just like to ask you one thing."

He turned and looked at her. She gazed into his dead eyes and wished the Emeth she knew would return.

"What are you doing?"

Emeth stared at her for a long time, but she held his gaze. She was determined to know what he was going through, even if it meant him breaking his silence. Even if he looked miserable and isolated.

"I...don't know," he said at last. His voice was quiet and hoarse, no doubt from lack of use. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'd like to know, too."

Kushana dropped her stern gaze and hugged him. "Emeth," she whispered, as he hesitantly put his arms around her, "come back. Come home. Please. Come back."

He had no idea what she was talking about, but he hadn't an inkling of an idea for what he was doing, either. He didn't know what to say, but he didn't need to - she released him the next moment and sighed.

"We should go to bed," she said. "It's getting late."

Emeth couldn't agree with her more. He too changed and went to bed with her. The light vanished as Kushana blew the lamp out, and then there was darkness and silence.

* * *

No matter how much Emeth closed his eyes or made himself comfortable, he couldn't sleep. He finally sat up in bed and massaged his forehead, burying his face in his hands at the same time.

"Mmm...what is it, Emeth?" said Kushana sleepily, next to him.

"It's nothing," he replied. "I can't sleep."

"Then go read or something." Kushana turned over before he could say anything and fell silent save for deep rhythmic breathing. Emeth sighed and looked around the room. He didn't have any books; Samaroh had his because he buried them somewhere to hide them.

His eyes fell on the leather box Iruna had given him. It was sitting on the desk in their room, untouched and alone. Maybe he should find out what was in it. It wasn't like he had a choice - Valkron had wanted to give him the box, and therefore it must have been directed straight at him.

Emeth went to get it. He took it back to the bed, pulled the sheets up and undid the clasp of the little leather belt. Then he lifted the cover.

Whatever hope he had in him died. There was nothing in there except for three envelopes. That was it.

Emeth picked up one of the envelopes and turned it around. On the front of it, written in Valkron's rounded handwriting, was _Emeth_.

He stared at it. It was a fairly thick envelope, but there was nothing else on the front - just his name. Emeth picked up the other two and looked at their fronts. One said _Iruna_ and the other _The rest of the guild_.

The high wizard put the other two down and picked up the one with his name again. He stared at it, wondering if he should open it...and then made his decision. Very carefully he slit open the envelope.

Quite a few pieces of folded paper slid out into his hand. Emeth put down the envelope, taking note of the writing that covered both pages and didn't seem to end. Then he looked for the first piece, which was not hard to find since it started with the words,

_For Emeth, after my death._

He paused on this. Valkron had known he was going to die? No...it couldn't be. Valkron had been a good warrior, but he certainly didn't have the gift of foresight.

Emeth unfolded that piece of paper and lit the lamp next to him. He glanced at the introduction, began to skim, and then, very slowly, returned to the beginning.

He had a reason to be shocked.

_Good day, Emeth. At this very moment I'm risking a guess that you are bewildered, hurt, lost, destroyed, upset and angry about my death - that you couldn't help me, that you suddenly feel as if something has died within you. I understand._

_This letter was written during our brief period as a guild, and its purpose is to console you and direct you to your next path of action. I know you would want to hear my voice again to do this, but unfortunately I can't come back from the dead - and you know it. So where my voice cannot reach I hope words will suffice._

_Emeth, before I begin - I want you to know that you have been the best friend I could have ever had over my life. I am honoured to have ever met you, and I will bear that pride. You were never, are not, and will never be a disgrace, no matter what you believe in due to that dumb past of yours. Get on with it, the future won't wait for you._

_So...I begin. Emeth, I am sorry for not explaining this to you. You witnessed Argath plunge his sword into my leg, and curse me. Although Baphomet sympathised with me, he only removed part of the curse. The other part could not be removed. From that day on my fate was sealed._

_The curse would only take place when I 'become like Argath'. Honestly, did you not notice the similarities between my armour and his? Argath Iruvedla was a Blood Knight - the Old Empire's equivalent of a lord knight such as I. When I transcended that was the point where my days were numbered. _

_I didn't tell all of you because, knowing you humans and your love for being completely attached to things and people who care for you, you'd try to prevent my death from happening. The future cannot be changed when it comes to life and death, Emeth - remember that. You can change the future for the others, but you can never change the time you die unless you choose to be suicidal. This is my life - this is what has to happen to me._

_You may be wondering how I seem to know when I was going to die. The curse let me share Argath's ability to see into the future. I already knew when, where and how - and why, too. Of the why, I'm not allowed to tell you apart from the fact that it will be very dangerous in the future. _

_I hope that cleared your doubts, Emeth. If you've finally got over your tears and you want to know more, keep reading. You have a lot to do._

Emeth looked away for a moment, at Kushana. Then he looked back at the paper. After a moment's thinking, he settled down into his side of the bed and began to read nonstop.

* * *

Kushana woke up next morning to find Emeth fast asleep next to her. He had pulled the sheets so high that all she could see was his untidy mop of red hair that had become longer over the years. She carefully bent her head towards him and was relieved to hear the sound of deep breathing.

She frowned. Emeth didn't usually sleep with the sheets covering him, unless he was tired or upset. Then again, what with the recent events she wasn't too surprised that he would be this exhausted. She smiled a little and got out of bed.

The sniper moved around, washing herself and getting ready for the day. She kept glancing at Emeth to make sure he wasn't going to wake up, but even when she accidentally dropped her wedding ring with a sharp _thud_ on the wooden floor he didn't move. She wondered if he really was that tired - Emeth, although a heavy sleeper, did wake up at loud noises unless he was ill or very, very upset.

But he really was sleeping. Kushana checked several times, and she was sure he was fine. His breathing was normal, his temperature was normal...even though he didn't wake when she had gingerly touched his forehead to find out. She stood next to him, pondering if she should wake him up, and then decided against it. Emeth might get mad with her.

She left the curtains drawn and shut the door behind her, hoping that Emeth would be all right.

* * *

Iruna was sitting at the table downstairs and staring into space when Emeth came down the stairs and walked in behind the screen. He stared at her for a minute, and then - as if coming back to his senses - pulled out an envelope and wordlessly offered it to her.

She looked up at him. His face was impassive, his eyes emotionless and blank, as he held out the letter. Iruna looked down at it again, and saw her name written on it in what she immediately recognised it to be Valkron's handwriting.

"This is...really for me?" she asked tentatively.

Emeth nodded silently.

Iruna took the envelope, her hand trembling. Once the paper had left Emeth's fingers, he turned away and left Iruna alone at the table, sitting there with an envelope in her hand.

She borrowed a paper knife from the bartender and went to slit the envelope open. It took her a long time to do this, mainly because her hand was trembling so much. In her heart, however, she was hesitant, apprehensive...and hopeful. She hoped there would be something to ease her pain inside the letter.

It contained only one piece of paper. Iruna let it fall out and picked it up. The words written on it took up only three-quarters of the page. She sat down and began to read.

_To Iruna, written before my death, meant for you after._

_I'm sorry I didn't get to warn you before I died. I knew I wouldn't be able to, but I've told you what you need to know, and there's a limit to what I can say on my foresight. _

_It's hard for me to write this...I can't actually believe that after just ten years I have to leave you - and permanently, too. You changed the world for me, Iruna - you've shown me that I can't give up on life, that there is still hope. I loved you because...because you are a firm believer, because you had the guts to show me that I wasn't as solid as I thought, and bring me back to earth at the same time. You led me back onto the right path, and you walked with me. I have so much to thank you for, and I can't put it all down. You may be plain and ordinary, but who you really are makes you, to me, the most beautiful woman to have ever touched my life this way._

Her vision suddenly blurred. Iruna reached up, surprised...and then, half in sadness and half feeling honoured, she let the tears run down her face as she kept reading. The next few paragraphs relived some memories that they had both had; Iruna had to go and get a handkerchief before she cried from the memories of all the good times she had had with Valkron, and how she had truly guided him and shown him that life was not always the nightmare he had lived in.

Most of all, however...she was struck by how he wrote. Even when he was talking to her in private he was still partially his grumpy self - here his words were gentle, kind and loving. It was as if by writing he revealed an entire part of himself that she had never seen before. His truly human side, as Emeth would have said.

Finally, she reached the last two paragraphs. Wiping her face clean of her tears, she composed herself and resumed reading.

_Iruna, you knew some - not all - of what I knew about my death. I know you're unhappy I didn't tell you all of it...maybe you're even angry that I kept the details from you. So I will say this - I have accepted my death. You couldn't have prevented it from happening. None of you. _

_I'm sure you know why I don't want you to keep thinking about me. You may get lonely, but you are with people who care for you. Believe in them like you've believed in me. As for Emeth..._

She read the last few sentences, her smile fading. Then, very quietly, she folded the letter and slipped it back into its envelope.

_Valkron...wasn't sure. He still wasn't sure._ That was what she thought.

Iruna got to her feet. _Don't worry, Valkron. I'll make sure everything goes fine. I'll be the anchor in the storm. For you. For everyone._

* * *

I'm sorry this was short; as of writing this I was busy with other things, and I still have a lot on my mind. Plus...RPing has never got any better than this time.

My exams are over, but I'm still getting a hell load of work. At the moment I'm catching up on my math...3 exercises and 5 questions to do in one day are not fun, I'm telling you.


	13. Wildfire

Chapter 13  
**Wildfire**

"...and then all of a sudden these...these people just turned up from nowhere and attacked the Schwartzwald troops!"

"How many?"

"I don't know...twenty odd or so?"

"_Now_ I'm convinced you're going mad," said the man to his friend, who was telling the story. "Another one of your tall tales again, indeed!"

"No, seriously!" said his friend enthusiastically. "That's exactly what happened at the New World expedition camp!"

"And they defeated about sixty to seventy soldiers? Hey, this is the Schwartzwald Republic we're talking about, not some puny kingdom!"

Kyo, leaning against a beam nearby, looked down at Niki-Haru. "Was it even a sensible idea to force themselves on the camp?"

The knight shrugged. "I don't know what Valkron's intention was when he attacked the camp, apart from saving those mercenaries. Don't ask me."

Kyo got off the beam with a sigh. "Of all the places, why did he have to attack the camp? I know it was more because he had a duty to protect the people of the kingdom, but that wasn't exactly the right decision to make a grand entrance like that."

Niki-Haru looked away.

"I mean, come on...Valkron isn't the kind of person for flashy moves. Well, he does show off a bit occasionally, but it's not like he does it for attention. They're flashy because they are, and he just...does it for necessity."

"Maybe that's what he wants," remarked the knight, still not looking at Kyo.

The assassin looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Niki-Haru sighed. "He wants the kingdom to know that they're back. Remember the prophecy? 'There will be a reckoning.'"

"But what kind of reckoning will this be?" said Kyo exasperatedly. He sat down opposite Niki-Haru with a sigh. "If only they could stop being so...cryptic."

"I guess that as warriors of the world they have to be."

Kyo opened his mouth to say something, looked at her properly, and then shut his mouth. He then opened it again to say, "...did my bringing up the topic upset you?"

When she said nothing further, Kyo reached out across the table and took her hand. "I'm sorry, Niki," he whispered softly.

"No...it's okay." Niki-Haru looked down at their hands. "I should get over it. Valkron wouldn't have wanted me to grieve for him for too long." She looked up at him. "That would have been his wish - for me not to take the same path he did."

"Not everyone can take the death of a friend so easily," remarked Kyo. "Let alone you. You said he was like a father to you."

Niki-Haru nodded. "Exactly. Sooner or later our parents have to leave us. We can't expect them to stay on just for our sake, can we?"

Kyo looked down at the table and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said, I just don't want to see you unhappy," he said, in a voice no taller than an ant.

Niki-Haru stared at him for a bit longer, and then a smile spread across her face. She reached out with her free hand and caressed the hair on the side of his head. Kyo looked up at her without lifting his head, and she saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, honest," she reassured him. "Trust me."

The silence between them was broken when the man who had been telling his story finally gave up on convincing his friends and left the Crown and Axe, slamming the door behind him. But as they looked up at the crowd that had gathered around due to all the noise, they could see that most of the people believed what he had said.

It was all over the newspapers now. It was the talk of the city-- no, the kingdom. At first there had been cheers when they heard the mercenaries of Rune-Midgard had been saved. Then, slowly, people began to question about them. Who, essentially, were the Transcendence? Were they really here to bring a reckoning upon the kingdom? If so, why had they saved the mercenaries? What was going on? How did they get here? What were their motives? _Who are they?_

There seemed no end to the questions. _The Voice of the Knights_ was keeping silent. _The Prontera Standard_ could not answer questions. All over the kingdom people were asking about them, and no one was getting any answers.

And as was wont to do in a kingdom that was so small, an air of apprehension was rising.

The newspapers today bore the news that the King had absolutely no idea what to do. Clearly, if they were a threat to the kingdom, they should have been hunted down...but the Transcendence had proven to have a significantly higher level of mastery than the guardians of the Rune-Midgard. No one dared take them on. And they had saved the mercenaries of Rune-Midgard! Surely the kingdom would have found allies in them now?

Niki-Haru could feel the air thick with tension as she made her way back to the Chivalry for her lessons. Everyone in the Chivalry had been discussing the topic with such fervour that somehow the apprehension had reached into the knights further than it did for any other association in the kingdom.

And of course, there was always the matter of the Transcendence having caused a possible fray in the relations between Rune-Midgard and the Schwartzwald Republic...

Niki-Haru sat in deep thought about this for the rest of the day, ignoring her teachers. When lessons were over, she went to the stables, saddled Evlor and rode off towards the little tavern where she knew the people who had caused everything resided.

She found Amaru reading _The Prontera Standard_ alone, at the table where they usually congregated.

"Amaru?" she said. "Where's everybody else?"

The man looked up from his paper. "They're all around, somewhere," he replied in his deep, quiet voice. "Although I know Emeth isn't in."

"Emeth isn't-- why not?"

"Doing something." Amaru shrugged when he saw Niki-Haru's face. "That was what he said to us. He told us to not expect him to come back for a few days."

Niki-Haru frowned in puzzlement. "That's...sinister."

"It isn't like him, I know." Amaru glanced back down at the paper he was holding. "Everyone's worried, but apparently he seems to be acting on instructions Valkron left him."

"Valkron left a _will_?"

"I don't think you could call it a will." He looked up at her again; she found herself staring into his deep aquamarine eyes. "Although they were written during our brief reign as a guild, he didn't do it with any of the usual procedures."

Niki-Haru gaped at him.

Amaru sighed and folded his paper up. "I think the best person to go to for this is Iruna. No one knows exactly what Valkron wrote to Emeth in his letter, but Iruna knows what Valkron would have wanted. She won't tell any of us what it is, though...except she did say that she did want to see you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you were one of those who were the closest to him?" Amaru got to his feet. "Both Iruna and Emeth have been keeping very quiet over this matter; they're pretty much the best people if you want to know more. Come on."

She followed behind, staring unseeingly at his long brown hair as he led her up the stairs and onto the second floor. As they walked down the corridor, she came back to her senses and focussed.

"Amaru?"

"Hm?"

"You seem to be...a lot more talkative these days."

"You mean more social." Amaru turned a corner; Niki-Haru followed. "Yes, I know."

"Did having a life as a Transcendent change that?"

"In a number of ways, yes, it did." Amaru looked sideways over his shoulder at her. "Though Khan and Nocturne still tease me for being far too serious."

"I don't mind," said Niki-Haru, shrugging. "Sometimes it's good to be serious at the right time."

Amaru did not reply. He stopped in front of a door. "She's in here."

"You sure she isn't out?" Niki-Haru asked.

"I've been sitting at the table since four in the morning, and you can easily see the stairs from our table."

"_Four in the morning_? What were you doing?"

Amaru sighed. "Forging. As usual."

"Oh yeah...you're the only one hasn't told me what you've changed into." Niki-Haru looked thoughtful. "No...I don't think you did."

"Because I wasn't too inclined to talk then. I'm a whitesmith - I can work with metal much better now, and have the ability to break weapons while I'm attacking. As for the additional ability I was given," he added, seeing her open her mouth, "I can manipulate fire, and even produce it from my hands."

He showed his palm to her. At once, a small flame burst into life from his skin, dancing a little but not burning him at all. She watched, entranced, as Amaru delicately wound the flame around a finger as if it was a silk thread and began to move his hands around each other. The fire, like a playful, bright orange snake, twisted itself around his arms; she could feel the heat of the fire from where she was standing and knew it wasn't an illusion.

The door behind them opened. "Showing your fiery skill to Niki, Amaru?"

Niki-Haru jumped back, and would have nearly caught her hair in the fire around Amaru's arms if the whitesmith had not jerked his arms apart. The fire vanished within seconds.

Iruna finished brushing the ends of her hair. "Not like it's anything bad, Amaru...your skill with it does seem to be something of a stress reliever at the end of a long day."

"Really?" asked the whitesmith.

"Why do you think we keep asking you to play with fire when we're tired or upset?" remarked Iruna, with a slight touch of amusement. "Come on in, Niki. Thank you, Amaru."

"Don't mention it," said the whitesmith, nodding his head slightly. Niki-Haru watched him walk off before turning back to Iruna.

"Come on, don't just stand there," said Iruna, holding out her hand to the knight. Niki-Haru took it; the paladin led her into the room and shut the door behind them.

The click of the door had barely faded when the knight said, "You ask Amaru to play with fire when you're stressed, tired or upset?"

"I don't know, there's something incredibly fascinating about the way he plays with fire," said Iruna, replacing her hairbrush on her dressing table. "It seems really relaxing as well, and nearly caused most of us to fall asleep at the table. He can produce flames of different colours, each colour denoting the flames to have their own respective characteristics which he can utilise for forging. Because of that he can forge high-end weapons without the presence of, say, an emperium anvil."

Niki-Haru blinked. "Wow."

"I know." Iruna gestured at the table in the room. "Do sit."

Niki-Haru went over and sat down in one of the chairs, watching as Iruna walked around the room. She was wearing her loose tunic and breeches instead of her usual dress. Niki-Haru found herself liking this version of her...it was as if the outfit seemed to emphasize that Iruna was not fussy about her job.

"Amaru said you wanted to see me," she said eventually.

Iruna looked up from getting something from beside the bed. "Oh, yes, I did tell him."

"Were you expecting me?" asked Niki-Haru shrewdly.

"Well, a bit," admitted the paladin, pulling out a long box from under the bed and carrying it over to the table. "But he promised to look out for you anyway, since right now he's the only one still travelling to cities to forge."

"Wow...he's still working," remarked the knight, watching Iruna sit down and place the box over her knees.

"He's very dedicated, I admit," the paladin commented. "Then again, it's what he does best."

Niki-Haru silently agreed with her. Amaru was an excellent forger and there was no way anyone could deny that they didn't need him one way or another, sooner or later.

Iruna leaned across the table. "Did Amaru tell you about Valkron's instructions?"

"Oh yes." Niki-haru frowned. "It isn't a will?"

"I wouldn't call it a will."

"That's what Amaru said. Why isn't it a will?"

Iruna looked away. "...it didn't feel like a will."

Niki-Haru furrowed her brow in puzzlement. "What...*

"It didn't feel like a will." Iruna looked back at her. "A will is written by someone who knows he's going to die and wants to just at least settle differences between people, and distribute his property. What Valkron wrote...was more about him living on in us, and with us."

Niki-Haru stared at her for a while. Then she said, "And he's not going to come back?"

It was barely a whisper. Iruna looked at her and shook her head.

"Really?"

Iruna nodded.

"But...but..."

"Valkron is dead," said Iruna, her voice low and trembling slightly. "It is final. He won't come back."

Niki-Haru stared at her.

The paladin sighed. "If he knew he was going to come back, he wouldn't be giving you this." She picked up the box and offered it, clasped side first, to the knight.

Niki-Haru reached out with trembling hands and fumbled with the clasp. She slipped several times in her nervousness, but eventually with a small click the clasp was undone. Niki-Haru reached forward hesitantly and opened the box.

She gasped, her eyes growing wide. Iruna watched her as she brought her hands to her mouth, trembling.

Lying in rich black velvet, looking unpolished, notched and scratched as ever but would have been priceless should anyone have chosen to buy it, was Valkron's unknown two handed sword.

"He said that it's yours," said Iruna, still watching her. "Yours to keep, yours to use."

Niki-Haru shook her head, still staring. "I'm just a rookie...I don't deserve to wield that sword...no, I can't, I just can't--"

"He said you'd say that. He thinks that you've earned enough of his respect and belief to know that you will use this sword wisely." Iruna put the box on the table. "And he won't take no for an answer."

"He's _dead_! He wouldn't care if I took it or not!"

"I wouldn't say that."

Niki-Haru looked at her. Iruna's face was serious, and yet somehow the knight felt as if the older woman was daring her to believe in what most people would have refused to believe...

She looked down again, and reached out. Very slowly, she lifted the sword out with both hands. It was heavier than she'd thought, but she could handle the weight - and she also noticed that the sword was still very sharp.

Niki-Haru stood up and pulled out her sword, a standard issue weapon from the Chivalry. She leaned it against her chair and slid Valkron's sword into her scabbard. It fitted perfectly, and the deep, rich vibration from the blade told her that there would be no other sword that would rival it.

"Valkron's sword was repaired some eleven years ago and upgraded twice more by Amaru. Ever since then it has required no sharpening and no cards. After that, it has never broken." Iruna looked at it. "He refused to say exactly why you should have it, but from what it seems to be...he wants to live through his sword being passed down to you."

"Why don't you use it?" asked Niki-Haru, looking up at her.

Iruna shook her head. "I switch between two handed swords and one handed swords and shields most of the time. Valkron knows that. He also knew that you wanted to be like him."

"But I want to make my own way!" Niki-Haru looked pained. "I...I want to use my own sword..."

"Then so be it," replied the paladin. "Valkron specified that even if you don't want to use it, you should keep it. It's yours now." She got to her feet, took the box and went to keep it away. "I won't have it back, and none of the others will accept it."

Niki-Haru curled her gloved hand around the hilt and felt as if she was watching Valkron grip his sword again. Maybe he was right...maybe he did live on through the sword itself.

She would only know when she used it.

* * *

When she got back to the Chivalry later that night, no one had gone back to the barracks. Everyone was clustering around the receptionist's desk, around a knight she recognized as the head of her year.

As she approached them, her hand on the pommel of Valkron's sword while she carried her own, wrapped in strips of linen, she realized that said knight was holding a copy of _The Prontera Standard_. The others around him were shouting, "Go on, read it!" and "We want to hear what it's about!"

The knight cleared his throat nervously and said it. And when Niki-Haru heard it, she felt as if the bottom of her heart had dropped.

_"The Transcendence have been declared an enemy of the Kingdom of Rune-Midgard!"_

_

* * *

_

OMFG I want to die. After having not updated for 4 months...

I am currently under a lot of pressure to do work and get good grades. I have mocks in a week, real exams in May. I've called an art hiatus, and it looks as if I will do so with WotW.

I'll admit, The Legend Reborn is not easy to write. It spent several weeks rearranging itself; by that time I was too busy to write anything down. Also been busy with club stuff (deviantART) and other activities and bla bla bla I'm sure I don't need to wax lyrical.

So...it looks like I can't guarantee regular updates anymore. You might have to expect one occasional update, or none.

note: I have a vacancy for a certain character. He/She is a crusader for the Silentia guild. If you would like to apply for the position, you have 3 ways to do it.

First of all, you have to fill in the following blanks.

Name (NO JAPANESE. Make up your own - the more original it is the higher the chance of you getting chosen)

Hairstyle (in-game hairstyles only, but feel free to go crazy with the colour)

Distiguishing features (tattoos and scars)

Accessories (any special trinkets your character carries or wears)

Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT give me personalities. I have no use for them, and you will look like you're insulting my capablities to personalize characters my own way.

There are 3 ways of contacting me.

1) If you are on dA, note me with the above requirements.\

2) If you are a registered author, PM me. DON'T review.

3) If you are not registered on FFNet, leave a review. Or register yourself (preferable).

Deadline is the end of April.

Thank you for being so patient with me, but I just ask you to maintain that patience. I really am trying to get these chapters out, it's just that copious amounts of science leaves almost no space for literary pursuits.

One last note: I'm really sorry to say this, but Valkron is indeed not coming back.


	14. Investigation

Chapter 14  
**Investigation**

Iruna got up the next morning feeling definitely unsettled. She sat in bed, trying to figure out what it was, and then eventually gave up. Somehow she couldn't seem to place it.

As she walked around the room, combing her long blue hair, she wondered if giving Niki-Haru the sword had been the right thing for Valkron to decide. It _had_ been written in his letters, but...to let such a young knight take on the sword, which had been carried with so much pride and respected by all...

The paladin shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking like this.

She went down to breakfast to find only Nocturne sitting at the table. He was lounging in his chair and looking bored.

"What are you doing here, Noc?" she asked, as she sat down and the bartender came up to her.

"Nothing to do," came the lazy reply, as the bartender took her order. "Samaroh and Kushana have gone out, telling me to stay here. I don't know what for."

"Samaroh's the one on the front duty here, isn't he?" asked Iruna, frowning slightly at this recent development. "Why's he asking _you_? It's not like him to suddenly transfer the job over to someone else."

"Yeah, I know. But...well..." Nocturne looked sideways at her. Iruna recognized this - the sniper tended to do this if he was nervous.

"Yes?" she prompted encouragingly.

"Kushana was looking real worried." He scratched his head, dislodging a few strands of hair from his long ponytail.

Iruna understood. Kushana had taken to wandering around the inn late at night, waiting for Emeth to come home. He hadn't been back for a few days, and she was worried. And of course, Samaroh being her brother...

"Did he say when they would come back?" she asked him.

"Samaroh said he'd be back shortly. They left ten minutes ago, so...I guess it's not so much of a long wait. It's not like we've got anything to do anyway."

Iruna sighed and supported her chin on her hands. Everyone had been so dead over the past few days...and without the ever-constant stream of jokes from people like Zak, or the shrewd talk from Khan and Nocturne, somehow there didn't seem to be anymore enthusiasm about staying in Prontera.

As the bartender came up with her order, Iruna took her elbows off the table and sat back to allow him to set it on the table. Just then, Samaroh appeared from behind the screen.

"Okay, Noc, you can go now-- oh, hi, Iruna."

Iruna looked up. "Hey, Samaroh. How'd things go?"

"Uhh." For once, the high priest was at a loss for words. Luckily for him, he was saved by his sister appearing around the screen.

"Kushana! There you are!"

The sniper looked up. "Huh?"

"Are you all right?" asked Iruna, a little quieter. She'd just realized she might have been a bit too loud.

Kushana stared at her for a few minutes, and then looked down at the floor. Any hope Iruna might have had for her died at this response.

Nocturne got up from his seat and politely offered it to her. As she sat down in it, still looking at the floor. Nocturne walked off; Samaroh took off his cap and buried his face into his hands.

Iruna sat down, looking at Kushana. "What happened?"

"I saw Emeth yesterday in Prontera holding a piece of paper and looking around," replied Kushana, in a small, subdued voice. "I...went to find him, but couldn't. Samaroh came to help me today, when I saw him again, but we lost him in the crowd."

The paladin looked at Kushana. Things were going hard for them right now, and Emeth wasn't making things better by leaving his wife alone. For once she felt some of her old self come back - the determination to help others, as was her job.

After a while of staring at her breakfast, she looked up at Kushana. "I'll look for him."

"What?" said Samaroh and Kushana simultaneously.

"I'll look for him," Iruna repeated. "I'll see what he's doing. Maybe ask Khan to help, and Amaru to keep an eye on him. Kyo's still on his break, and he's pretty good as an assassin as well. And meanwhile...Kushana..." She looked at the sniper and smiled briefly. "...don't worry."

Kushana stared at her. Then, very slowly, a weak smile appeared on her face. Iruna felt some relief at this, and smiled back at her.

After they had left, and she had finished her breakfast in silence, the one thought running around her head was, _Now how the heck am I going to get about to doing it?_

* * *

Khan walked through the door of the inn, glad to be back. As he shook his scarf free of sand - he had been keeping a lookout in Sograt Desert - someone suddenly grabbed him by the collar and yanked him off. He only managed a "Hck!"

When said person stopped dragging him, Khan coughed and looked up at Iruna.

"Now that's new," he said, slightly disgruntled that a paladin could actually drag him off. "What can I help you with, Iruna? Do note that you could have just asked instead of snatching me off like that."

"Don't try to be smart with me, Khan," said Iruna, in a tone that made him fall silent. "You think I wouldn't have a reason for doing it to you?"

"Uhh...no..." The assassin cross was slightly tongue-tied at her tone.

Iruna softened a bit. "Okay, look. Emeth's been out for a few days. Could you do us a favour and look for him?"

Khan considered this thoughtfully while Iruna waited patiently. Eventually he said, "And you'd like me to follow him?"

Iruna hadn't thought of it, but now that he had mentioned it she figured, _Why not?_

"If you can. Keep a close eye on him. We need to know what he's up to."

"And you don't consider this a breach of privacy?"

On the contrary, Iruna _had_] thought of that. "Privacy? So what he's doing is right? Kushana is worried to death with him, and he still doesn't want to come home? There's a thin line between keeping things private and just hiding things!"

"Eventually Emeth would tell us, though."

The paladin sighed and looked down. "I just feel that what Emeth may be doing...may have been a total misinterpretation of Valkron's instructions."

Khan stared at her for a while. Usually people would wave it off, but waving Iruna's intuition off wasn't recommended. She tended to be uncannily good at predicting people.

"Okay," he said at last. "While you're at it, do you want Amaru to join in?"

"Well, he can pretend to be doing his business," she said. "Unless he goes city-hopping."

The assassin cross nodded. "All right then, Iruna. We'll see to it."

Iruna watched him go, hope rising its head a little in her heart. Now all she could do was wait...

...at least she had Khan's warm smile to know that they would be on the job.

* * *

Niki-Haru, meanwhile, had gone back to her daily life in the Chivalry in a thoughtful mood.

Somehow as she carried the sword, she didn't feel as if her weapon was only for the looks. She could actually feel the weight of Valkron's sword on her waist, but instead of weighing her down, she felt more confident...as if she really was a knight.

_Don't be a fool_, she told herself. _It's all in the head. His sword's just a sword. Don't get psyched like that. Carrying his sword doesn't mean you're automatically like him._

She ignored the sword for the rest of the day, reading her books even if the weight of it was somewhere in the back of her mind. When it came to her practical classes, though...

As students chattered in the courtyard, their straw targets waiting for them as usual, their teacher came in and rapped the ground with her sword, still sheathed. "Silence! We're doing our routine check of your weapons. Draw your swords, all of you!"

At her words, Niki-Haru felt as if her heart had literally stopped beating. What if her teacher noticed that her sword wasn't the standard issue Chivalry weapon? She'd forgotten to change it that morning, and she hadn't been expecting a check!

She swallowed uneasily, but she had no choice. As the others drew theirs and went down on one knee, holding their swords above their heads as was Chivalry protocol, she did the same, albeit a little hesitantly.

In the silence, the senior knight inspected the swords offered to her. Niki-Haru never got into trouble with this teacher, mainly because there was nothing else to distract her and she liked practising - it kept her mind off things. But the teacher was known for her strictness, and she made it a point that no one was her favourite student. Oh, how she could shout.

She tried not to tremble as she heard the powerful voice of her teacher suddenly snap at someone, "This sword hasn't been oiled. Why haven't you oiled it?"

"Um, I, um, forgot, miss," began the unlucky person.

"Forgot? _Forgot?_ Well then, if your sword rusted over I guess it wouldn't hurt to forget to clean it then, would it? Go get some oil from the blacksmiths now!"

There were footsteps as the unlucky person hurried off. Niki-Haru squeezed her eyes shut briefly.

The teacher continued to check, occasionally snapping at people whose swords didn't meet up to her expectations. Finally she stopped in front of Niki-Haru. The young knight felt her sword get lifted off her hands, and tried to keep herself steady. Her heart seemed to be thumping in her chest so hard she was sure other people could hear it.

After a short while, she felt the sword blade gently rest on her hands again. "Well done." The shoes in front of her moved off.

Niki-Haru breathed out in relief.

When the unlucky ones had been thrown out to clean or repair their swords, the rest got to their feet. Niki-Haru caught sight of Angelica bragging to her friends how she had _just_ cleaned her sword that morning and it still passed standards--

The young knight grimaced and turned away. She hated that girl.

Practice procedures were strict in the Chivalry. Of course, a knight was free to practise after school hours, but during lessons it could get a bit crowded. To avoid causing casualties during practical lessons, the students had to take turns.

Niki-Haru waited for hers, leaning against her drawn sword and yawning. It was amazing as to how people could keep missing their targets, or just manage to shave off a few pieces of straw when their target was right in front of them.

Finally the teacher dismissed the student in front of her for having such bad aim he promptly got his sword stuck in the straw dummy. It took some time for him to work it out, but eventually he got his sword back.

"Niki-Haru, you're next," said her teacher. "Cut the dummy in half."

"Cut it in half?" She was taken aback.

"It's supposed to be for you to aim your sword, after all." Her teacher looked indifferent. "Although I can't imagine how the others before you managed to miss it four to five times in a row."

Niki-Haru walked up to her dummy and looked at it. It was the third one for her line - the others had managed to cut down the first two after taking about five minutes to aim. She stepped back and brought her sword up, taking aim because she knew of the hard stick that served to prop up the dummy - it had taken many a rookie knight by surprise when they accidentally hit it in the form of a badly vibrating sword ricocheting off the straw.

As she concentrated, she heard Angelica say something on the lines of, "This dummy's really hard to slice through! What's going on here?" She risked a glance and noticed, with a bit of glee, the red-haired girl giving fierce but ineffective swipes at the target.

"Angelica!" The teacher strode over to her. "I _told_ you there is a way to give a clean, instant cut. Here, let me show it to you again, you silly girl..."

Niki-Haru weighed the sword carefully, watching the target - and then suddenly looked down at the sword. That was...odd. It felt different from usual. Somehow...there was something..._strange_...to the sword she was wielding.

For a minute Niki-Haru stood there, staring at the sword and thinking fast, trying to figure out what the difference was. It was strange that she had suddenly forgotten how her old sword felt like, even though she had been using it for quite some time now. But she just _knew_ there was something different to this scratched, notched blade she was holding in her—

The weight. _It was the weight of the sword._ It felt reassuring in her hands, and somehow she felt...in complete connection with it.

She swung it experimentally. It cut through the air smoothly. Unlike her other sword, she felt that she was in complete control. As she moved with it, slicing through the air with a few of the moves she had been taught, she felt in complete harmony with it. Somehow it seemed to move with her, smoothly and silently, and yet she knew would be as deadly as an assassin's darkened blades in Night's cloak.

She remembered that ten years ago she had asked about Valkron, and Iruna had taken her to watch him. As she watched the worn blade cut through the air, feeling as if it was part of her body, she heard Iruna's words once again.

_"Valkron believes that a sword-user must be completely in harmony with a weapon in order to use it."_

_Can I use it, Valkron?_ she heard her voice in her head, as if she was a child all over again. _Can I?_

She didn't wait for an answer. In one swift movement, she stepped forward and swung the sword around in a roundhouse blow.

It felt like time had slowed. She watched the blade cut through the air and break through the straw as if it was nothing. There somehow was no resistance all of a sudden. The upper part of the target didn't seem to move, and then, with more than twenty pairs of eyes watching in stunned silence, very slowly slid off the lower half cleanly.

Niki-Haru straightened up slowly. She'd never felt this way before with a sword. Never had she felt so calm, with such a clear head and...and perfect _balance_ with everything she had done.

She looked up. Everyone in her class had stopped to look at her.

"Yes?" she said innocently.

* * *

The next day, Iruna was skimming through the morning edition of _The Prontera Standard_ at the table when Amaru approached her. She looked up at him, and he beckoned to her.

The paladin placed the paper on the table silently and got to her feet. "What is it?" she whispered to the whitesmith.

"I've seen him," Amaru answered, in a low voice. "He's been going around checking things, looking up news, talking with people in the guise of a hooded mercenary...and he's been city-hopping."

Iruna frowned. "Why? Did you actually manage to find out?"

Amaru shook his head. "I didn't get close enough. I tried to, but he moves fast. It's as if what he's doing is urgent."

She looked sideways at the floor. Amaru watched her in concern.

After a while, she asked, "What about Khan?"

"He's doing the city-hopping," replied the whitesmith. "Following Emeth around, and trying to hear what he asks. Though he says that Emeth tends to talk in such a low voice he can't hear a thing."

Iruna nodded as if to herself and looked up at him. "Thanks for helping, Amaru."

"No problems." Amaru watched her turn around and go.

Iruna had taken a few steps forward when the whitesmith said from behind her, "What are you going to do about it?"

She turned around. Amaru was struck by how solemn her expression was when she looked up at him.

"I'm going," she said slowly, "to demand an explanation from him when I see him again."

* * *

_I didn't tell him the whole truth. I didn't tell him the whole truth. Isodidn'ttellhimthewholetruth_.

Iruna hurried upstairs. At this time of the day, no one was up on their floor, but that didn't stop her from looking around surreptitiously before disappearing inside Emeth and Kushana's room.

She located the box sitting on the table and went to open it. Inside were two letters. One had "The rest of the guild" on the front, and the other had "Emeth".

Iruna clasped the letter marked "Emeth" to her chest and prayed fervently for God to forgive her, before she opened it. Shakily, she took the pieces of paper from within it and unfolded them.

Sure enough, Emeth had taken some of the papers. Valkron had marked the page numbers on the corners, and a few were missing. Iruna skimmed through the writing quickly, looking for just one word. Just one word. That was all she needed.

Just one word...

Something caught her eye. She held up the papers and read quickly, frowning a little. Then she slowly lowered them, gazing at the lazily swirling motes of dust glittering in the rays of the sun pouring into the room via one of the windows.

After a while, she looked back down...and suddenly realized she had been there for probably longer than she had expected. She quickly rearranged the papers, folded them neatly and slipped them back into their envelope, before keeping it away in the box and leaving the leather box where it had been, as if no one had even entered the room. She didn't even look back once.

As her soft shoes padded down the corridor, Iruna's face was blank - but it hid plenty of emotions, as it had always done. Right now, she was determined - determined to force the truth out of Emeth.

At the back of her mind there was something that kept nudging her. She could feel the depth of it, beckoning to her, dragging her towards it...

Nah. She pushed it aside for now. It had no importance to her.

* * *

Niki-Haru made her way back to the barracks, exhausted after her long day at school. She was happy that sometimes her lessons tired her out so that she didn't have to worry about anything.

She trudged up to her room, almost dragging her feet as she brushed a few strands of her hair plastered to her head. It was pretty hot for a season like this--

"Hey, Niki."

The knight came to a stop and turned around, somewhat half-dead. "What?"

Then she looked up into a large amount of red hair.

Niki-Haru blinked and shook her head vigorously. When she opened her eyes again, it was Angelica with her friends, giving her a look with her arms folded.

"Uhh...yes, Angelica?" asked Niki-Haru, slurring a little.

"You're such a disgrace," the redhead said, smiling a little. "Look at you! Hair all over the place, and you slouching like a tramp! And yet..." her eyes moved down," ...it looks like you've got something different there."

"Huh?" Niki-Haru scratched her head haphazardly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Angelica."

"Don't talk to me like that!" She held out her hand. "Let me see that sword of yours!"

Niki-Haru looked down at where her sword was - and then suddenly, as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown over her, she was alert. No! She couldn't let anyone know about Valkron's sword--

"Angelica!"

The new voice made her spin around. Angelica looked up, irritated that she was interrupted, her mouth opening to protest - and then her expression turned into one of shock as Devar approached them.

"I don't see any reason why you should be confronting my student at a time like this," he said quietly. "You should be busy getting ready to go to bed."

Angelica stared at him arrogantly. Niki-Haru looked between them, and realized Angelica was almost as tall as Devar. Nevertheless, Devar was clearly not going to be unfazed by the girl.

"You don't have the right to talk to me that way," she said. "What are you doing here? This is the girls' barracks!"

"Your warden had to go off on sick leave before she could come here," replied the Head of Finance. "She personally requested that I do the same duty as I do as her in this place, provided I only walk the main corridors."

The redhead bristled, but it was clear she could not counter him. He looked down at Niki-Haru. "I want to see you in my office, Niki."

"What? Right _now_?"

"Yes. Right now." Devar looked up at the redhead. "And you - hurry up and get to your rooms. You've got," he checked his pocket watch, "twenty minutes left."

The group watched them go. Niki-Haru didn't dare look at her when Devar and her passed them by, but she could feel the aura Angelica was giving off.

They were halfway down the corridor when Angelica suddenly shouted, "You still can't cross the line, Devar!"

Niki-Haru was shocked. It was considered rude to call a teacher by their first name, unless they were teachers themselves.

Devar said, in a calm voice that carried, "I haven't crossed the line yet, Angelica. Not even if you fake it."

Niki-Haru wondered, _What the HELL is going on?_

* * *

The staffroom was dark by this time, and no one was in as Devar switched on a few lamps to light his way to his desk. Although he said 'office', he never led her into his actual office in the Finance Department - it was always the staffroom he meant. This was probably because back during his days of working in the military, his office was pretty much exactly like now - a desk.

Niki-Haru stood in front of his desk, feeling apprehensive and uncomfortable. Her armour was _hot_. At this time of the day she appreciated having her armour off - she could relax in nothing but her shirt and skirt, which turned out to be a lot cooler than they looked.

Devar sat down. "You can sit down next to me, Niki," he said tiredly. "Formalities aren't needed at this time of the day."

"But..."

"I know you stand there out of respect, but seriously - it's been a long day." Devar turned the chair next to him towards her. "Unless you're going to just stand there, which I highly doubt, take a seat."

Respect was one thing, but rest was another. Niki-Haru collapsed gratefully in the chair.

"I heard about today. Something about you having a non-standard sword." Devar leaned forward. "'Course, Fione wasn't going to have any of it, but you've been a good student in her class, so she let you be."

Niki-Haru gave him a surprised look.

"I know, I know. Well, it seems to have done quite something. May I see it, please?"

She was not the kind of person to refuse a teacher's request. Very hesitantly she drew the sword and laid it reverentially on Devar's patient palms.

He inspected it carefully. "Odd. Not magical, not...anything." He looked up. "Where did you buy or get this from?"

Niki-Haru gazed at him. How was this going to turn out? It was not common to find an unknown sword in the kingdom - and even if Valkron's sword did have a name, it would have cost several million alone, thanks to the over-upgrades. _She_ didn't have the money for an upgraded sword.

"A...a friend gave it to me," she replied.

"Really? Do I know that friend?"

Niki-Haru shook her head.

Devar looked at it again. "I recognize this sword," he remarked. "An old friend used to wield it. I never knew how...it's far too heavy for me, even now. And somehow, when he wielded it, you couldn't take your eyes off where the blade went. How he moved with it...as if it was part of him."

_That's true_, thought Niki-Haru, sweating slightly in anxiety. _No one took their eyes off the blade when I cut that dummy with it._

"It's odd that you've come across it." He offered it back to her. "But I suppose...he's dead, then."

Niki-Haru took it back and sheathed it, feeling its reassuring weight in her hands.

"I wonder why everywhere you go there's some form of trouble," he said, looking at her. "I know you're capable of taking care of yourself, but it's my job to look after you as my student."

"Sir, it's okay," replied Niki-Haru quickly. "I'm used to her. Everyone, really. I can handle it."

"Still, I'm your teacher." Devar gave her a look that said: Don't argue with me.

Niki-Haru gave him a look back that said: I'm not even trying.

The older knight sat back in his seat. "I don't want to try and pry into your secrets, but somehow you're being a very...odd...student. The Chivalry is considering to...well, to suspend you."

At this she stared at him in shock. He looked at her expression and sighed. "I know. I'm reasoning with them at the moment that if they suspend you, they're not going to benefit from it at all. You're a good student, more knowledgeable than others even if you're quiet. At least you don't want to be a knight just because there's a name behind it."

"But...why do they want to suspend me, sir?" She was having some difficulty believing that.

Devar buried his face in his hands. Niki-Haru waited, knowing her tutor was always working hard and was usually dead tired after a long day - it was rare that he would see her after normal hours, because he generally would have gone home by then.

After a few minutes, he took his hands away. "I...don't know. Valkron spoke to me about the education system here being corrupted but up until now I have never had the reason to believe it." He looked at her. "My suspicions are that they think you're the kind of knight who can stir up others, just like Valkron."

"Me? No one even listens to me!"

"But oddly enough, where you go you make waves. They're small waves, but they make heads turn. And even if the education board here is corrupted, they certainly aren't stupid. They can see that. They don't want a knight like Valkron coming in here and changing things."

Niki-Haru looked down. "But they promoted Valkron to knight commander."

"That was commending for his services in the Battle of Al'Zahur. Later on they realized it was a mistake for them to do that, because Valkron had the power to change minds for his advantage, but they couldn't go back on that decision. Valkron, though, opted to remain quiet and stay where he was, so they never really found trouble with him. But they never want to make the same mistake again."

"So why don't they just kick me out?"

"They'd need very good grounds to do that, Niki. At the moment, your rebellious nature isn't going to make any impact save for a few grumpy teachers, so it isn't a reason for expulsion."

"Still!" Niki-Haru felt angry, despite her tiredness. "I mean, why do I have to put up with their snobbish behaviour? Why can't they just--"

"Because I'm here."

The answer cut her short. She stared at him, gaping. Devar was looking back at her. Somehow she couldn't say anything to his words.

"As long as I'm here, Niki, you'll stay here." He looked at the floor. "If they kick you out, you won't have a place to stay anywhere, nor will you be allowed to continue your education."

Niki-Haru opened her mouth - and then closed it again. The future was never certain. She couldn't say it now.

Not now.

At length Devar looked back up again. "You should be getting back now. If you meet any of the barracks staff tonight, tell them I've given you permission to stay outside of curfew hours to sort yourself out. Have a good rest, Niki - I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Iruna watched Kushana go upstairs, leaving her alone at the table. It was getting late, but Kushana had been worried and needed some consoling. Samaroh didn't exactly do a good job, since his calmness just infuriated her - so Iruna had opted to help instead.

Besides, she was staying back for a much more important reason. Amaru had come up to her later on in the day and given her a folded note. There was only one sentence written on the sand-covered paper.

_He is returning for one night, tonight._

Khan's handwriting was distinct - he was the only one who wrote using a Morrocian calligraphy quill in the deep red ink characteristic of nomadic tribes. Amaru did the same, but only if he was issuing receipts or writing in his ledgers. Besides, it was Khan who wrote every letter of New Runic as if it was a Morrocian hieroglyph. Morrocian was the only language in the entire kingdom that wasn't derived from Runic.

So Iruna waited, watching the little flickering flame in the oil lantern set on the table. The orange light it gave out flickered and danced amidst the shadows, disappearing one moment and reappearing the next. The bronzed surface of the frame glowed slightly in the heat of the flame.

There was a tapping on the window. Iruna jumped, and then looked around. There was a silhouette outlined against one of the nearby windows - there was no mistaking the conical straw hat.

She went to the window and did the catch, opening it outwards. A gloved hand pulled it open the rest of the way; Iruna took several steps back as Khan deftly levered himself through the window and landed with a soft thud inside the inn.

"Is he really coming back?" whispered Iruna, as Khan closed the window and locked it.

"Yes, I've seen him making his way on my way back here, and I've managed to sneak a peek into what he does. He just wants to rest or something, though - he'll be off again tomorrow morning."

"What time?"

"I don't know, but it sounds early."

Khan took off his straw hat, looked at Iruna and backed off at the sight of her face.

"I am _not_ letting him go until he's told us everything," she said in a low, fierce voice. "If I have to stop him with my powers, then I will."

"Whoa. Go easy on the whole business, will you?"

"I won't! Look what he's been putting Kushana through! And this isn't the time to separate!" Iruna's voice softened. "Not this time. Not for us."

"Yes, but still...I'm not Emeth, and you're scaring me. Seriously. It's not often that I get scared by someone, but you're an excep--"

The door opened. Iruna looked up as Khan swiftly melded into the shadows silently. The tall form of Emeth was silhouetted against the weak moonlight pouring in through the door.

In a few strides, Iruna had crossed half the room and was suddenly in front of the high wizard. "Emeth," she said, "you are in serious trouble."

Emeth looked at her. She was struck by how he looked. He still seemed gaunt and thinner than usual, but there was a look in his eye that seemed more feral than human.

"I don't have time to talk to you, Iruna," he said and stepped to the side, but Iruna blocked his way.

"You do."

"I don't. Please get out of my way."

"And what if I don't?" said Iruna, raising her voice. "What will you do? What can you do to me?"

Emeth looked at her in shock. "Iruna, come on. I'm tired, I need sleep--"

_"If you need sleep here, then that means you probably didn't need it for the past few days, right?"_

Iruna could be very pleasant when she wanted to be, but when she wasn't it was enough to make a man cower. The two of them shared a massive height difference, but Khan was of the opinion that Emeth actually tried to make himself smaller at her shouting, as he watched from the darkness.

"Iruna, please don't shout," the high wizard began, looking around furtively.

"Oh, is it because you don't want people to know you're here, right?" she asked. Khan reflected on the thought that when Iruna had come into the Raulus party eleven years ago, she had looked like a mountain warrior. Right now, he thought, she was _sounding_ like one.

"Look, I can explain--"

"I _knew_ we'd get there," said Iruna satisfactorily.

Emeth regained his composure. "I don't need to talk to you about this. This is a matter between Valkron and me--"

"Oh, really? _Really?_"

"Yes, now will you stop being like this and let me pass?" Emeth sidestepped her again and stepped forward.

In the shadows, Khan winced as Iruna gave him a powerful blow right in the solar plexus. As Emeth doubled over, she grabbed him in a headlock and actually dragged him over to the table where they usually sat.

"Sit down!" She shoved him down into a chair, where he tried to regain his breath and his composure. Khan watched, slightly apprehensive, as she stood in front of him.

"I. Want. The truth. I want to know everything you've been up to for the past few days. You've caused serious trouble to all of us, and made Kushana worry to no end! This is inexcusable, and you've never been this way!"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" asked Emeth crossly, looking up. "I said, this is a matter between Valkron and me, and it's got nothing to do with you!"

"Oh, really? Last time I checked, Valkron's _dead_!" Khan had never heard the word spat with so much venom before. "And anything that has to do with Valkron has to do with me! I don't care if death has parted us, I'm still his wife and will always be his wife! If you have a problem I suggest you take that up to Valkron yourself!"

"You still don't have the right--"

In one swift movement and one long, drawn-out sound, Iruna drew her sword from the scabbard at her hip and aimed the tip directly between Emeth's eyes.

"I'm running out of patience," she growled. "Talk back at me one more time, and let's see this sword draw some of your blood."

There was silence. Khan didn't even dare breathe, although he was starting to feel a bit tight around the chest area. No one moved. Iruna's brown eyes were focused on Emeth's face. The high wizard was staring up the blade of the sword at her.

Finally he said, "Looks like I don't have a choice, either way."

* * *

Hai. I'm back.

Well, not really. It's been ages since I last updated (sorry, guys ^^; ), and I'm trying very hard to get back into WotW gear now.

Maybe expect things to be a bit of a horrible storm right now...I've not had a good time for some time, and neither are these guys having a good time at the moment.

Thanks to everyone who applied for cameos; I'll be using all of them, since I've not got many. No, I have more than four, but in case of any lack of characters someone can be there :D Hope you don't mind.

Enjoy.


	15. Disagreement

Chapter 15**  
Disagreement**

Emeth closed his eyes, his expression one of annoyance, as he sat in his chair with his arms folded across his chest. Around him, various pairs of eyes gazed at him, never moving from him, as they waited for him to speak.

Sitting in the chair opposite him was Iruna, her glare fixed on his face. Her hands clasped on the table in front of her were gripping hard, so hard that her knuckles had gone white. The look on her face was something none of the others had ever seen, which was why everyone was giving the table a clear berth.

She had called them out of their rooms, while Khan had held Emeth back. There was no disobeying Iruna, not when she was in such a foul mood. It did remind them of Valkron, but the difference was...Valkron wouldn't have done it so forcefully.

In the dim light that the little lantern on the table gave out, Kushana watched her husband. She was huddled against Samaroh, worried for the high wizard and yet anxious to know why her husband had been missing for several days.

Iruna continued to glare at Emeth. "Tell us everything."

Emeth raises his head, looking straight at Iruna. She noticed how his golden eyes were somehow slightly different from before, as if the look in them had been strangely twisted.

"Tell you what?" he replied, harshly. "Be specific."

The paladin's jaw hardened. "Tell us where you've been for the past few days. Tell us what this is between you and Valkron."

Emeth gazed back at her. Iruna held his gaze. The air was thick with tension with everyone holding their breaths. The _world_ was holding its breath.

Eventually Emeth exhaled. "Valkron has explicitly asked me to reinstate the Raulus guild."

"What?" Nocturne blurted out, as mutters broke out amongst the others. "But that name's on the blacklist!"

"Are we going to use a different name?" asked Eni, from the back.

Emeth closed his eyes, frowning. "No."

"Then it's impossible," remarked Amaru, furrowing his brow in thought. "That's like a mouse stealing the cheese _and_ dancing in front of the cat to show that it's got the cheese."

The high wizard looked up. "We're not the King's Mercenaries anymore. Therefore our guild is not a King's Mercenary guild."

At this everyone fell silent. Even Iruna was staring at him, looking completely speechless.

Emeth got to his feet and slammed his palm on the table. "We have to show them that they can't just do anything they like. They're destroying the world through their greedy actions, and we have every right to advise them. As warriors of the world, we have to defend our home from people exploiting it for their own desires!"

"Emeth-" Iruna began.

"Because we aren't King's Mercenaries - hell, we technically aren't citizens of Rune-Midgard, we're supposed to be dead by now - we're no longer subject to their laws! Their rotten, unjustified laws that have no consideration for the world as a whole!"

"Emeth, wait-"

"Now that they've done this to us, I won't let us just sit quietly! We'll have to come back and retake Repherion as our base, and then occupy the other guild castles and surround Rune-Midgard's borders! With what's happening now, anything could occur to the relations betwen Rune-Midgard and Schwartzwald!"

"Emeth!" Iruna shouted. "Will you listen for just a second?"

Everyone except Amaru looked at her, stunned - even Emeth. The whitesmith said, quite impassively, "Go on, Iruna. You have the floor."

Iruna settled down a little. If she were a bird, her feathers would be settling down by now. "Listen. I'm sure Valkron's opinion of Rune-Midgard is not like that, Emeth." She looked straight at him. "Misguided, yes, a little undesirable, yes, but they're not complete monsters towards the world. Their laws were made to protect the people of the kingdom from the creatures outside the walls and from each other. You can't just say that their laws are 'rotten' or 'greedy'. Everything has its compromises, and it's just unfortunate that some laws just do things we don't like."

She coughed a little. "Also, what would we do with the guild castles? What's the point? From what I've heard, the four great guilds of the current period would actually have more power than us over defending the borders of the kingdom."

"That's not true!" Emeth was shouting again. "We as the Raulus can regain our power and our honour by defeating the four great guilds, and we _will_ do it once we pick up enough members!"

"And how are you going to do that without alerting the guards of Rune-Midgard to our presence, Emeth?" Zweihaender asked from behind Oripheus. "We've just been considered the kingdom's enemies."

"Which makes it all the more urgent for us to show them that our intent is nothing more than protection for the kingdom!"

Iruna winced. She disliked him shouting, but she didn't want to say anything. Besides, she had noticed this crazed look in his eye, and she was sure it wasn't due to lack of sleep. Maybe it was best to stay out of the situation until she had a little more information.

"It would look as if we're trying to control the kingdom like some massive corporation, Emeth," Arlena pointed out. "I doubt the king would want to listen to our orders as well."

"Why wouldn't he? We are the Transcendence. We are more than just the normal Transcendence, who don't get the genuine spiritual rebirth like we do. We're the world's first, and most probably last, superhumans. He has a lot to fear from us, and he should know that after we showed our strength in the New World camp!"

"You could do us a favour and stop shouting, Emeth," said Nalini, looking around. "People _are_ sleeping, you know."

Emeth lowered his voice, much to Iruna's relief. "Look, I'm saying that we simply need to show the kingdom where true authority lies. After that, the kingdom can continue with its business, and we just make sure we keep the kingdom protected from its enemies. And that means we have to rejoin the War of Emperium."

"I thought the War of Emperium was for Mercenary guilds only?" asked Eni.

"No," said Aramithar, before Emeth could reply. "It could be for any guild, as long as they have the Guild Approval Stamp and an emperium. And an emblem, for easy identification."

"Then we'll be in the War of Emperium without needing to be registered," said Emeth firmly. "I can do it. I can make the emblem, and Valkron left an emperium crystal."

He looked around at them. "You don't look very happy about this bit of news."

"That's because we're still pretty sceptical about this. Well, most of us," added Nocturne, who had an eyebrow raised. "Our chances of success at this stage aren't very high, when you take into account everything that contributes to the success of a guild."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get there. I know we will. We're the Raulus, remember? Guild of the Phoenix! It's time we rose from the ashes and spread our wings once again!" He spread his arms to the ceiling. "We're the king of the birds! To succeed, to soar above the rest, and reclaim the skies as our own territory, returning after death!"

What met his words after that was complete, utter silence. No one said a thing. From the looks on their faces, no one _could_ say a thing. They just stared at him.

Then they became aware of a small sobbing sound, and turned towards the sound of the sobbing to see Kushana with her face buried into her younger brother's chest.

"Samaroh..." she sobbed, clutching onto her shirt, "I don't like this Emeth. I want my Emeth back. The Emeth I know. I want him back."

The high priest held his sister in his arms, closing his eyes as he rested his chin on her head, rubbing her back. He said nothing. There was nothing that could be said.

Emeth gaped as everyone looked back at him. "Well...uhh...you know, I'm going to bed. I have to be off later on this morning. Preparations and such." He paused, and then added, "I guess...there's not much of a point sleeping with Kushana."

Later on, when Iruna lay in bed staring at the darkness that was the ceiling above her, she suddenly understood what Kushana meant.

* * *

Devar moved around his desk in the staffroom, picking things up and placing them in his old kit bag as he got ready to go home after his meeting with Niki-Haru. It was dim in the place, and as he was getting on in years his eyesight was giving out on him a little, so he had to fumble around quite a bit to know what he was touching.

He sighed as he eventually found his glasses, which made the job much easier. When had it last been when he had cleaned his desk?

The old knight leaned against the desk, thinking for a bit. After a few minutes, he absently took a pencil from the table and bit, perhaps a little too hard, on the middle.

_Valkron_, he thought, gazing unseeingly at the floor as he rolled the pencil between his fingers. _I know you disliked the Chivalry, but you always came back to it. It was your third home. You'd always cared for it, no matter how badly you spoke of it._

_And then you left, stripped of your knighthood and your achievements. People were at first unsure of how to react to this. When they first heard it, they doubted the news. Valkron, a mercenary knight who knew the laws by heart? A law-abiding knight, who had done so much for us? For the kingdom? You know, people still question how you could be a warrior of the world._

_Ten years later, no one cares what you did. Your name's only spoken by us older knights who actually knew and understood you. Look what's happening to the Chivalry now, Valkron. Politics has started to creep over it. The youngsters are starting to stride all over the place. Without a knight like you to put people in their places, everything's getting out of hand. People were afraid of you, even when you weren't around, and that was why none of what's happening now ever occurred then._

_We're really falling apart. There's only so much that we can do. The friends you've left behind...we're not part of the military, Valkron. When we try to tell the military division about what they're doing, they sneer at us or tell us we don't understand their way of living._

Devar closed his eyes, feeling the wood grating against his teeth. _Valkron...if you were here, what would you do to fix this?_

There was silence. It was fine, since Devar wasn't expecting an answer. But it would have helped if he had had at least a sign...even the most tiniest of signs, just happen in front of him.

Devar turned around and picked up his kit bag, slinging it over his shoulder. When he looked down at the pencil he had been gripping between his teeth, he could see the pronounced marks where his teeth had sunk into the wood a little deeper than usual. There were more than he usually remembered on this one.

He sighed. It had been a bad habit ever since he had started schooling. Somehow, though, it did relieve his stress a little. He held it between his lips as he walked out of the staffroom and headed home, a weary figure worn out by the battles of life.

Angelica watched him go from her window.

* * *

Dawn came rather unexpectedly - for Iruna. She had stayed up so late that she had completely forgotten that she herself needed sleep. Now, squinting at the sunlight coming through the crack in the curtains, she wished that she had slept earlier that night. And that the taste of glue in her mouth would just go.

She felt better after taking a short, cold shower and opening the windows. She stood, looking out as the sun crept into the golden-pink sky, her hands on her hips as she surveyed the silent city.

Emeth.

Within seconds Iruna had thrown on a proper shirt, pulled on a skirt and hurtled down the stairs. She leapt down the last three steps and whipped around the screen, her eyes meeting the calm, indifferent gaze of Amaru.

For a moment both stood silent. Then Iruna asked, "Where's Emeth?"

The whitesmith looked back at the ledgers in front of him on the table. He sighed. "Gone."

"Gone? Is that man crazy? We didn't sleep for long enough, he needs rest!"

Amaru shrugged. "What, you wanted me to stop him?"

Iruna opened her mouth, and then slowly closed it. Indeed, she had wanted someone to stop him from leaving, but she was not going to risk the lives of her friends - not with how he was behaving. She looked at the floor.

In the sudden silence, Amaru looked back up at her. "You wouldn't have been able to stop him," he said quietly. "No one would be able to. That's not the Emeth we know."

Iruna sat down, burying her face in her hands. The exhaustion was making itself felt now. How long had she been in that state of restless, quiet rage? She'd bottled it up, and now it was reminding her there was a bill to pay. And not just that...the feeling of depression, of failure. She hadn't been able to stop him like she had hoped.

She felt so disappointed with herself right now.

"Iruna?"

The paladin bent forwards, her long hair hiding her face from sight entirely. She was squeezing her eyes shut as she covered her face with her hands, as practically everything from the few days back began to pile themselves on her. Everything...and Valkron. She'd been trying to act like him, but it hadn't worked. All that happened was that she'd at least got some information out of the wizard, but she hadn't been able to stop him spiralling out of control either.

How would she have done it? She didn't know. Of course, there was the option of being like her old self from her Order of Juno days, but Emeth...

"Iruna?"

Not that it mattered right now. She was tired. She felt as if she had let down not just herself, but everyone else as well. There had had to be a better way of going about it, and she had not thought it through.

A pair of hands grasped her by the shoulders and yanked her around roughly. Iruna, startled, brought her head up to see Amaru gazing at her intently, frowning a little.

"Iruna," he asked, "are you okay?"

She stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Amaru kept looking at her. He didn't let her go. "Tell me the truth."

Iruna stared back at him. It was hard not to. She felt as if his blue eyes were burning right through her mind, as if seeing past her mental restraints. Little by little she felt herself melt at the gentle but intent look, before she sagged, her head falling forwards.

"I can't..." she whispered. "I can't do this. I can't lead everyone. I'm not..."

The whitesmith did not release his grasp on her shoulders, but he kept silent. Iruna had expected him to talk, but he just didn't. When she looked up at him again, he was still watching her with that intent, piercing gazing - but she could sense the anxiety behind it.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. There's nothing wrong. I'm f-"

Her voice broke. As she began to cry, quietly, Amaru blinked several times before pulling her closer to him, letting her rest her forehead on his shoulder. He looked away, his eyes losing his firm gaze.

"You're not Valkron." His voice was quiet. "You're you. So be yourself. That's the only advice I think would be enough for you."

* * *

In the silence in the room she shared with Emeth, sitting in nothing but a long, loose shirt, Kushana sat on the edge of the bed and stared unseeingly at the opposite wall. Her hands were clasped together in her lap.

She had shared her bed with Emeth that night, but she had kept away from him. He had made no response to her, as if he didn't recognise her. Maybe that was the case. _She_ didn't recognise him.

Kushana half-closed her eyes. For days she had wished it wasn't happening, but...it was. There was no denying it. Emeth had somehow changed into a different person within days of Valkron's death.

She had understood Valkron had been important to Emeth. The wizard, while remaining casual and detached, had always been fiercely supporting the knight. No matter where Valkron was, Emeth would be behind him, somewhere. Valkron himself had often talked at length about how the wizard could be responsible, sensible and serious - and, despite his constant shunting out of the limelight, that he could be someone worth having as a leader.

Probably no one ever knew that Emeth could give in so heavily to his emotions. Kushana wondered if she had truly picked the right man - she was so tired, and Emeth had frustrated her repeatedly.

_Was it because Valkron died?_ she thought, now gazing at the floor. _If he hadn't died, Emeth would have stayed the same...the man I know and love. The we wouldn't be in this mess, and we'd be doing what we as the Transcendent have to do for the world._

She closed her eyes as emotions of misery and despair flooded her again, trying to hold herself back from crying. The tears did come to her eyes, but they remained in her eyes as she fought, silently, to keep them back.

_"Everything happens for a reason."_

Kushana's eyes snapped open. That voice. She was sure she had heard it in her ear.

The sniper looked around the room. There was no one but her. Yet it was still ringing in her ears, the echoes of it in her head. That voice was unmistakeable.

"Valkron," she whispered, "are you watching over us?"

There was, predictably, a lack of answer - but Kushana had been expecting it anyway. She relaxed a little. She could have questioned herself whether she, in her despairing, sad mood, had made that voice up, but the reason why she never did was because she knew that the voice was, undoubtedly, Valkron's.

* * *

Niki-Haru rubbed her eyes, sitting up in bed with her blue hair dishevelled as the morning sun shone through her window. After a brief stretch, she got up to take a shower and dress herself for the day.

On certain days, the knight liked to take a stroll around the outside of the Chivalry before classes. It wasn't very common, but Niki-Haru had noticed she had been doing it increasingly over the past few days - perhaps because she had been subconsciously giving in to her stress? She wasn't so sure about the "why", she had never been one to understand the workings of the body.

Niki-Haru clapped her hand over the pommel of Valkr- _her_ sword as she walked out of the entrance hall, savouring the fresh warmth of the sun. There was a cool breeze blowing, which made her wish she could skip classes today just to spend time in Prontera enjoying the good weather.

She watched as people scurried about outside the Chivalry, already on their way to work and doing their daily business. It felt good to be awake and refreshed.

The knight took a step forward, and then suddenly a cloak swished past her. She stopped in her tracks, and then looked around in surprise.

A tall, cloaked, hooded, figure had come to a stop just outside the Chivalry, and appeared to be looking up at it. He - it had to be a man - seemed quite deep in thought; Niki-Haru didn't dare disturb him, although she felt compelled to ask him of his business there. Not many people came to a stop outside the Chivalry to just look at it, unless they were tourists - and she wasn't getting the tourist vibe from him. After years of living in Prontera, she could tell the differences.

She watched him, gripping the cold, hard steel of the pommel with her gloved hand, wondering if she should ask him his purpose or leave him alone. But she never needed to ponder at all; after two minutes or so the stranger turned away and walked past her.

Niki-Haru looked up into his hood.

For a long while after that, she wondered if she'd been seeing things or not. She hadn't heard about him for a long time, but there was no mistaking him. Although...she didn't remember Emeth looking so haggard, with such bloodshot eyes and a gaze that sent shivers down her spine every time she visualised it.

But there was something wrong, and she knew it.

No one ever wondered how Emeth felt. Probably only Niki-Haru came a bit closer to understanding him, because while she felt a little displeased that he was causing the others so much trouble, she thought that he looked like an utter wreck - destroyed, with no direction in life, in a shut down, sort of dead way.

She watched him go, hoping that the others would have noticed his situation and considered him for it. She remembered the times when Emeth would always be with Valkron...and it occurred to her that perhaps he was more shattered than he let on.

* * *

THIS HAS BEEN SITTING IN MY HARD DRIVE LONG ENOUGH.

I'm sorry, I've been going through writer's block for a very long time, not to mention depression. Right now I'm having tests, coursework and exams, so you'll have to excuse me for a bit again.

I've changed my FFNet profile a bit regarding the story. No, I will not stop writing WotW, even if it takes me more than 6 years to finish writing it, but I've been rereading it from Chapter 1 of the original and I've made my own judgements about it. You can go read it there.

Note: It's kinda hard to include headgear like Well-Chewed Pencil into a story like this, but I guess if you've been paying a bit of attention I did make a small tribute to this valuable, highly priced gear.

Now , okay, brb exams.


	16. The Dream

Chapter 16  
**Nightmare**

Crickets chirped in the darkness of the undergrowth, unseen in the night despite the full moon in the dark sky. A few ambernites squelched past the silver snake that was the river passing through Britoniah, waves lapping at the high banks as the water shimmered like a dimpled mirror, reflecting the white disc in the sky.

Emeth sat on the tree stump and gazed out across the water, chin on one hand. His golden eyes were glazed over, staring unseeingly; he barely moved. The only clue that indicated he was alive and not a statue was his chest gently rising and falling as he breathed slowly and deeply.

He was tired out. He wasn't even sure if he was doing something right. He'd been just...doing thing without even putting much thought into it. At least it was surprising when he noticed that whatever instructions Valkron had left him had already been prepared beforehand. A certain alleyway in Morroc...a certain shopkeeper in Izlude...it was amazing to know how Valkron had been so well known almost practically everywhere, by people whom Emeth had hardly expected to pay attention to what was going on.

And yet...things were going far too well for his liking. Everything was turning like a well-oiled machine, and somehow he felt there was something missing from his life.

He closed his eyes. They felt tired, worn out and uncomfortably heavy. He hadn't felt like this since his days as a student or invigilator for the Geffen Magic Academy, and that was due to lack of sleep...like now.

What was he here for? What was he doing? Why was Valkron asking him to do all this? He pinched the bridge of his nose, his head feeling as if it had been forcefully stuffed of hot, fuzzy cotton wool to exploding point.

Usually on a full moon night, Emeth would usually be relaxed, contented and enjoying his moon gazing. Tonight, however, he was distracted by his own health and his confused, bewildered thoughts about what was really going on. He was trying to not think of anything, but it wasn't helping and he was getting distracted.

Emeth shut his eyes, wincing. The shimmering silver was replaced by darkness; he tried to stabilise himself as he focused on the unstable mess inside his head.

_Relax_, he told himself. _Relax. Meditate. Clear your mind._

_...well, that's not helping much, is it? AUGH._

Emeth sighed, his shoulders sagging. It really hurt his head to think.

In his mind's eye, he saw the form of Valkron materialise in his head, back to him. Emeth tiredly tried to reach out to him.

_Valkron. What do you want me to do? Am I doing things right? Please...tell me. Tell me what I'm doing wrong. Guide me._

The image faded, predictably. Still, Emeth felt downcast. He buried his face in his hands in exasperation and exhaustion.

_I'm so useless, aren't I? When Valkron's around, I work well, I can keep things organised...but that's because someone's there telling me what to do. Now what? Just because Valkron is gone I can't seem to do anything right? I should know better!_

His thoughts died down, the echoes of the last shout ringing against the inner walls of his skull. Emeth clutched his head and half-opened his eyes, looking at the ground in apprehension.

_I wish I wasn't such a failure._

The high wizard gazed at the grass for a long time. Jumbled thoughts passed by in his head, like disembodied voices that murmured too quietly for him to hear what they were saying.

Eventually he got to his feet, swaying a little. He looked around him, and then froze as he remembered that this was the place where he and Kushana had...

The jumble of thoughts in his head clamoured, making his head ache again. He shook his head vigorously and turned to go, feeling a prickly feeling waltz into his mind and expand into a hot haze across his body.

He had been trying to get rid of that, but in vain. He guessed it was lack of sleep, but he had yet to hand himself over to Samaroh for a checking...which he was reluctant to do.

Emeth walked off, pulling his hood back up and bowing his head, too tired to even look up. His body was failing him...hah, he had overestimated being a Transcendence. Even though they were superhuman, they were still human. Nothing was going to change that fact.

The high wizard staggered a little, trying to walk in a straight line. Eventually he managed to regain his composure and keep walking, but he decided to make it back fast anyway.

* * *

He only made it in time. Several days had passed since he had been lambasted by Iruna; he had steered clear of the tavern, but now there was absolutely no reason why he should avoid it. He could explain later. Like always.

Emeth staggered up the stairs, his body starting to give in. He was still sufficiently self-conscious to realise that all six feet of him would not do well on the wooden floors. He had to find the right ro-

Someone's hands took him by the arm, pulling it over their shoulders while they supported him by the waist. Emeth let them, giving in to the haze as he was led to sit down on something that gave a little under his weight - a bed, no doubt that.

"Emeth. Emeth."

At the mention of his name, he looked up into the grass green eyes of Kushana. He blinked blearily, his vision blurring over and clearing erratically, but a part of his mind managed to regain itself.

Kushana held his face in her hands, looking sad and confused. Emeth gazed back at her, tired and feeling guilty of himself.

"Come on. You need to rest. You've been driving yourself to forget everything again, haven't you?"

_Have I?_ he thought. _I've been just...wandering around for so long, doing things..._

"I don't care what Iruna says, but you're still my husband." Kushana touched her forehead to his, closing her eyes. "You're not behaving like the Emeth I know, but on the outside you're still the same."

Emeth watched her, unable to say anything. He did want to try and say something, but most of his brain had given up on him by now. He just felt sorry for her, for doing all this to her...

Kushana kissed his forehead, brushing away his fringe from his face. "Emeth...please...for the sake of everyone. You're the one leading us now."

That jolted him a bit. Why him? He had to admit, he was good-looking, he was charismatic, he was tall...yes, he was a ladies' man, he wasn't even going to deny that...but why a leader? He was nothing...nothing compared to Valkron. That man actually _got_ things done. Himself? A flora could do more than him without anyone poking it.

Kushana kept stroking his hair, whispering under her breath. Emeth closed his eyes and tried to accept her warmth, but everything was spinning around his head and his heart was heavy with guilt. At length, he pulled away from her.

"Kushana," he said, his voice cracked and hoarse, "I...I can't be a leader. I'm not that good."

The sniper shook her head. "Valkron left you to do things. Doesn't that mean he's trusting in you to carry on what he hasn't finished?"

Emeth hung his head. "I'm not...good enough...I'm nothing to him," he whispered. "Why does he think so highly of me? I was just a friend."

"His best friend."

"It makes no difference."

"It does."

Emeth turned his head away. Kushana made no move to press on the matter; he felt relieved at that. But...ugh...he felt so responsible for everything now.

He didn't want to be angry with Valkron. At the same time, he _was_ angry. Angry with not being told everything. Angry for not being trusted. If he, Emeth, had been Valkron's best friend, why didn't the knight tell him? _Why?_

Somehow this all felt familiar. Emeth tried to place it, and then realised it was the exact same emotions from the time he had always been frustrated with his parents' deaths. Although...that was just something that had happened, no questions asked, and no one could stop it. On the other hand, Valkron, who had known everything, had chosen to not tell anyone.

He had explained it in his letter. _Humans get attached to friends, loved ones, objects...far too easily_, he had written. _If I had told you earlier, you would have most likely tried to prevent it. But you can't. Preventing it will only affect the balance of everything in the world. Why do you think the gods refused to give humans foresight, and considered those to have that power as witches?_

But still...Emeth could hardly understand. He was no expert in all this.

Kushana's soft voice in his ear yanked him out of his thoughts. "Emeth, just rest...please. You need it. Look at you...you're a mess. You haven't been taking care of yourself well. Come on."

Eventually Emeth looked back up at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm making such a mess out of this. I don't know what I'm doing, or why I'm doing it. Why would he have picked me? Why not Iruna? Look what I've done..."

Kushana gently placed a finger on his lips. "Shh. I'm sure Valkron has his reasons. Rest now, Emeth. Rest. Please."

The high wizard sighed. He had nothing else to say, and the warmth beneath him was enticing. He let her unfasten his cloak and take it away, starting to drift into the phase between being awake and being asleep - because of this, she could easily push him down onto the bed without him even reacting to her.

She got into bed, lying down next to him. Emeth felt numb to the sensations of the mattress and pillow, as his body swiftly shut down, and the last thing he remembered before his mind finally embraced the velvet embrace of sleep was Kushana's gentle caressing on his cheek.

* * *

Emeth awoke with a start, his eyes opening abruptly. He lay in the darkness, blinking as his senses adjusted to his surroundings. His breathing was still deep, and he still felt relaxed.

"Kushana?" he whispered. "You there?"

There was no reply. Emeth assumed she was still asleep, and sat up, rubbing his head and messing his hair up. He yawned, and got to his feet.

That was...odd. He had his cloak on. He clearly remembered Kushana helping him to take his cloak off. Surely he hadn't gone and sleepwalked, had he? He didn't have a habit of sleepwalking.

Emeth looked around him then, and realised that it was completely dark around him. There was no sign of the bed that he had just got off, nor was there that enclosed feeling that indicated he was in a room. It was just...darkness.

Or was it? There was a small grey spot of light not far off. Emeth squinted at it, and then decided to walk towards it. Although it was dark, it felt as if he was walking on something.

He made his way towards the light, watching it grow bigger and bigger in size until it was right in front of him. Emeth reached out hesitantly and touched it with his fingertips.

When he blinked, it was all around him. He looked around at the trees in front of him, the long grass behind.

_Hmm?_ he thought. This _looks like...Britoniah. The edge of the forest in Britoniah._

But it didn't feel right. Emeth looked around, mystified. There was something that he couldn't quite put his finger on...something that told him this place of Britoniah was not the Britoniah he knew.

Then he realised that the place was silent. Usually, Britoniah would be full of crickets chirping and the occasional ambernite squishing along and leaving a trail of slime. But there were no animals in this dark, shadowed place - just the whispering of the wind in the trees and grass.

Emeth frowned. That wasn't right. It felt like the Dark all over again-

At the thought of the Dark, he suddenly became aware of a presence. He whirled around, just in time to see a shadow moving away from him, walking into the undergrowth.

He hesitated. Yet somehow the longer he stared at the back of the shadow, the more he felt like he should follow it. There was a growing feeling of yearning within him...and a feeling that he did not want to be alone in this dark, silent place.

The high wizard followed after the shadow, which was moving at a steady pace. Somehow, though, he could never catch up with it, no matter how much he tried to hurry. The shadow ahead never quickened its walk.

At the same time, he noticed that the ground changed gradually, from soft grass to hard earth, bristling with thorny undergrowth and brambles. He pulled his cloak upwards so that it would not snag on the cruel tips, but he still was having trouble walking. The shadow, on the other hand, still kept moving as if it was having no problem at all.

Suddenly, through the thick undergrowth ahead, Emeth saw a shaft of moonlight fall through a gap, illuminating the shadow as it passed through the light. He gasped. A...red cloak? White hair? It could not be.

With renewed vigour, Emeth strode through the thorns, not really noticing them. They didn't seem to be tearing and scratching at his trousers now, not even in areas where he was almost knee-deep in brambles. He kept his eyes on the shadow ahead, following it briskly as it kept moving.

Then it moved out into a clearing. And yes, it was a man with white hair.

The wizard quickened his pace and came out into the clearing as well. Here, the thorns had stopped, giving away to soft grass once more, silvery in the moonlight. He looked at the man next to him. Same height, same hairstyle, same accessories...but for some reason, he could not see the man's face.

"Valkron...?" he whispered.

The lord knight did not respond to him - he was looking up. Emeth turned around to look at what he was seeing...and then looked further up, his eyes wide open.

Right in front of them was a massive cherry blossom tree. In the moonlight, it was silvery, but he could see the pale spots of the flowers dotted all over the crown. It was _huge_ - the trunk was gnarled, twisted and ancient, and the branches spread out magnificently.

The only issue was that the roots were so thick and numerous that they erupted from the ground in a tangled mass and sprawled all over the ground in front of them. Emeth could see the shadows under the roots, but he wasn't too inclined to take a closer look.

Above them, the round full moon bathed the tree in silver light, a large silver disc in the night sky. Emeth noticed that there were no stars. That, and the moon being so unnaturally large that it looked as if the moon itself was right above their very heads, made the scene feel a little more uncomfortable than it would usually be.

He looked at the lord knight. "What is it?" he asked.

"Watch."

There was no mistaking it. It was Valkron's voice. But something in his tone made Emeth look back up at the cherry blossom tree.

In the silence, the wind died down. As the grass became still and the leaves stopped shaking, Emeth felt the temperature drop a little.

Suddenly, the leaves dropped away from the branches. He watched, mesmerised by their floating motions. When he looked back at the tree, it was bare apart from a few bunches of flowers here and there.

All the flowers suddenly bloomed on the tree. Emeth took a step back as the branches were blanketed in flowers, until the tree had a crown of pure white in the silvery moonlight. The fragrance of the cherry blossoms filled the air; Emeth took a deep breath and felt the scent tickle his nose subtly. Such a wonderful aroma, that was now surrounding the two of them.

Valkron was still watching. His face had not changed. Emeth glanced sideways at him briefly before looking back forwards.

And then the tree, top-heavy with its load of cherry blossoms, burst into fire.

Emeth yelped in shock, taking a step back. Heat blazed, lighting up everything in a red-orange glow as the tongues of flame licked and seared the flowers, causing them to dry up, wither, and then turn black. It was not just the flowers, either - the high wizard took a step back as the roots caught fire as well, twisting and turning in the burning heart of the fire before withering into twisted black fingers.

The high wizard could not say anything. He just couldn't find any words. He stood, rooted to his spot, one arm half-raised in self-defence against the heat of the fire, and watched as the beautiful tree turned black and withered. Valkron himself had not moved at all, not even when - and Emeth knew he'd seen this - a long tongue of flame had licked at him. It hadn't affected him, though.

As suddenly as the tree had gone ablaze, the fire vanished. Now all that was left was a dead shell, its black branches standing out sharply against the large white disc that was the moon.

He lowered his arm, still gaping. It had been so fast...and so unexpected. In his heart, he felt sad for the tree - somehow, he could understand how that would have felt, had the tree been living.

But there was something else he hadn't noticed, even before the fire had begun. The longer he stared at the branches, the more apparent they became.

The top branches were shaped in the form of a rising phoenix.

As he continued staring, suddenly he noticed the little unopened buds on the tree. Within minutes, they had begun to bloom once again - in small patches, but somehow he felt that the tree was not entirely dead.

Not entirely.

Valkron turned away and headed off. Emeth, still caught up with watching the little buds open as if time was being sped up for them, didn't notice - he only became aware of it when Valkron had nearly vanished out of sight.

"H-Hey! Valkron! Wait!" Emeth hurried off after him.

Valkron continued to keep walking through the soft, silvery grass, not paying attention to Emeth. The high wizard felt hurt, but he kept following, determined to catch up with the lord knight as soon as possible.

"Valkron, wait up," he said urgently, speeding up. "I...I need to talk to you."

Valkron said nothing, and kept walking. Emeth eventually caught him up, but before he could even reach out and grab the lord knight's shoulder, Valkron stopped walking.

Emeth had to stop himself from walking into Valkron. He looked up, and his eyes met a vast lake. It was so vast that it stretched from one side to the other, and the opposite shore was hidden in what seemed to be a veil of darkness. The water was so still that it looked like a mirror - except the water was a steely dark grey. The moon was no longer in front of them; it was behind, but the light never reached the lakeshore.

There was something eerie about the lake. Something disquieting. Emeth felt like backing away from it. It was something he did not understand, and something he had never heard of before. Somehow it was telling him that the lake was...not of the world he knew.

Valkron set off again, seemingly unperturbed by the chill atmosphere of the lake. Emeth was taken aback in surprise.

"Valkron! Wait! You can't-"

The lord knight paid him no attention. Emeth's jaw dropped slightly as Valkron proceeded to step into the lake.

The water gave way neatly for him, providing a path that was waist deep in water. Yet it did not touch him, not even when it closed up - it left a gap around him.

He was quite some distance from the shore by the time Emeth regained his senses. The high wizard hurried to the edge of the lake, but hesitated. He really did not like the lake at all.

"Valkron! Why...could you just wait?" he shouted, his voice echoing across the still surface. "I...I just-"

"We have nothing to talk about."

Emeth blinked. Valkron had paused in his walk, and had half-turned to look over his shoulder at the high wizard.

"What?" said Emeth, eventually. "I don't...understand..."

"We have nothing to talk about. What you need, I have given." Valkron turned away. "Go away from here, this is not your world."

Emeth gaped. "That's not making things any better! I didn't ask to be here, Valkron!"

"You did."

In the silence, Valkron, whose voice was strangely hollow, continued. "You've been seeking me out for ages. You brought yourself to this place. I let you follow me, but now you can't walk any further. This isn't the place to be."

"But...Valkron, look, I just want to as-"

"You have nothing to ask that I need to answer here. All the answers are waiting for you. You just need to open your eyes wider and see them for yourself."

"What...I don't understand-"

"You will, in time." Valkron had turned fully away from Emeth; his back was now to the high wizard. "I've given you everything you need. Even the cherry blossom tree...not many people see that. But I let you watch. Now, go home. It's not your time."

The high wizard heard him, but did not understand. Everything was being taken over by an overwhelming sense of misery - the desire to not be alone. He wanted Valkron to be around to guide him, at least. Nothing made sense to him anymore, and he had always treated Valkron's voice as a comfort in itself.

He hesitated again, but this time he made up his mind. He stepped into the lake.

The water did not split for him, but it didn't ripple as much as normal water would have done. It was also incredibly cold - so cold that Emeth thought he had frozen the moment he had stepped in. The water soaked into his trousers, weighing him down. He tried to wade through, and was rewarded with practically dragging his legs through the bottom of the lake.

Valkron, surprisingly, kept silent and did not object. He was still standing where he was.

"Valkron, please..." Emeth stopped wading, the water becoming still again. "Just...I just need you for a while. To help me-"

"I said, go back!"

That was when Emeth felt the stirring in the water. There was no change in the lake's surface, but the temperature dropped as he felt something approach him from underwater.

"Look, Valkron, please, it's just for a few minutes! I just-"

The water erupted. Hands, grey, rotting, stark pale with blue veins outline against their dead skin, reached out and clawed at the high wizard. He backed off, but he lost his balance and sat down rather hard. They kept coming for him - the hands belonged to corpses, some with missing eyes, many with rotting flesh, all of them with their bones showing and their tongues hanging out of their jaws, clawing at him and pulling him down into the lake-

Emeth struggled, trying to get away from them, but to no avail. He tried to use magic, but his fire evaporated even before it gained its strength. He could feel himself sinking lower into the water as the grotesque faces leered at him, inches from his face. He was panicking now; he did not want to join them in the silent waters, but they were so incredibly strong-

"Valkron!" he pleaded, the water around his chest by now. "It's just for a while, I swear! Just hel-"

Valkron whirled around, and suddenly turned into a shadow with a face just like the disgusting corpses around him. It leapt into the air and swooped onto Emeth, stopping with its face barely an inch from his nose. He looked up at it, and saw the white hair, with its empty eye socket and maggots wriggling in and out of the rotting, white flesh. It opened its lip-less jaws, and gave out a hoarse shriek that jabbed cold icicles of fear down Emeth's ears and into his heart.

"_I said, GO HOME!_"

* * *

With a violent jerk, Emeth sat bolt upright in bed, hair flying as he stared blankly into the darkness of the room, shaking as he gripped the covers around his waist. He was breathing raggedly and audibly, and his knuckles were white.

"Emeth?" Kushana shifted in bed sleepily. "Emeth? You okay?"

It took him a few minutes to speak, but he did, eventually. "Y-yeah," he said, still shaking as he looked down at the covers. "I just...nightmare..."

"Oh..." She was evidently too sleepy to realise what Emeth had said. "Hope you can get back to sleep soon..."

The sniper stopped talking to him after that, clearly having fallen asleep again without being aware of it, but Emeth stayed as he is, with his face buried in his hands, for a long time. Eventually he lay back down again, pulling the covers up to his chin as he settled down.

* * *

Iruna looked up at Kushana. "He...came back?"

The sniper nodded. "It was really early in the morning...and he seemed really exhausted."

The paladin frowned. "That's odd. Why is he back?"

Kushana shrugged. "I don't know, he didn't say. But he was...really distressed and tired, so I didn't want to question him."

"Did he let slip anything?"

She shook her head.

Iruna looked bewildered by this. She had certainly not been expecting Emeth to return after what had transpired that night, but she wasn't too keen on bothering him either. Something was telling her she should leave it be, although she was desperately itching to go and ask him.

Still, though...Khan was giving her a certain look, and she herself felt that she had invaded Emeth's personal space enough. She sighed. "All right, I'll leave him alone. Keep an eye on him, Kushana...it sounds like he's ill."

"I think so, too," said the sniper, still with the worried frown on her face. "He's asleep with the covers right up to his face - I can only see his hair."

"That must mean he's incredibly tired, after all," said Samaroh, from nearby. "I mean-"

"I think it's a given that whenever Emeth sleeps like a rolled up shrimp, he's tired or ill," Nocturne interjected, rather irritably. "It keeps getting repeated. I think we all know what Emeth is like now, thank you very much."

The high priest shrugged. "All right then."

_Still_, Iruna wondered, _what had made him come home?_

_

* * *

_

Took several days to write this, aargh.


	17. Agreement

Chapter 17  
**Agreement**

Niki-Haru watched as Kyo gazed at the sword lying on the table in front of him. It was unsheathed, the blade glinting in the light of the nearby lanterns. Around them people chattered in Morrocian, some laughing raucously, others shouting.

They were in a Morrocian inn. Niki-Haru did not visit Kyo because of her rather tight schedule, but the actual reason for her being there was the training - young knights were sent to different cities on a regular basis to get used to different terrains.

At last Kyo said, "Why did Valkron give you his sword? I mean...this is like the sword of swords, honestly. Well, for the people who knew him."

Niki-Haru shrugged. "Iruna said that Valkron considered me earning his respect and...and..."

"And?" Kyo raised an eyebrow.

The knight bowed her head, frowning a little. She was mystified as well, but she remembered Iruna's words when she herself had demanded why. And she knew Valkron, old and stubborn as he had been, did not do things without good reason.

_Even in death?_ remarked a little voice in her head.

Something nagged at her. Valkron...wouldn't have actually let himself die without good reason. Maybe his reasoning had some logic to it - it was just that, in his usual cryptic way, he had most likely left it to the course of time to reveal everything.

"...and she said that Valkron wanted to live through his sword, so he passed it down to me."

"But why you?" asked the assassin, clearly puzzled. "Why couldn't he have given it to, say, Iruna? Or that Zwei guy, whoever he was."

"Zweihaender doesn't use a two-hand sword," she corrected.

"Ah, whatever. His name throws me off. Still. If I owned a sword like this I'd give it to someone experienced."

"True." She looked down at the sword again. Always sharp, never to be broken - but otherwise, nothing magical about it.

"You know," said Kyo, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "it could always be that Valkron's soul possessed the blade-"

"Oh, come _on_ now, Kyo. That's just impossible."

"What? He did die a little violently. It's completely credible."

"Think about it like this," said Niki-Haru patiently. "Would Valkron be the kind of man to possess his own sword after death?"

"Could happen."

Niki-Haru chuckled, despite herself. "You probably don't know Valkron that well then."

The assassin gestured vaguely as if trying to physically shape his thoughts into words. "Well, it could be possible! Anything could happen!"

She patted him on the shoulder. "I know, I know. But with Valkron, there are just some things you really can't see him doing."

"All right, all right, I get it." Kyo looked somewhat disgruntled having his theories rejected. Niki-Haru patted him on the shoulder again and smiled at him.

"It's about time you went back," she said. "I have to go back to camp."

"Yeah...okay." Kyo got to his feet. He offered his hand to Niki-Haru, who took it graciously and let him help her stand. She quietly sheathed the sword, and walked out with him.

Kyo walked her back to the gates of her camp. It was late in Morroc, but no one dared do anything while he was around. Niki-Haru was secretly glad of this.

"Well, see you later then," she said to him, upon reaching the gates of the knight camp.

"Yeah, you too. Take care." Kyo smiled at her. "Don't worry so much about that sword, I suppose we'll know about the whole story in time."

Niki-Haru smiled back at him, and then, using him to pull herself up, gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well."

The assassin blinked in shock, clearly unable to reply. Niki-Haru giggled a little at his expression, then turned and went, waving to him. He eventually recovered and watched her go until she had disappeared amongst the tents before he slipped away into the darkness.

* * *

Emeth opened his eyes. This was not an instant process - his eyelids felt like they were stuck together, and he had to carefully get them open in order to look out at his surroundings.

He blinked blearily, looking at the ceiling with a nonplussed expression as if wondering where he was. Eventually, he sat up, taking his time, and passed his hands down his face.

The high wizard stared across the room at the opposite wall, hunching over. He was aware that he had slept for a very long time, and it was probably afternoon at the moment - maybe late afternoon, judging by the long shadows stretching across the wooden floorboards from the windows.

Eventually, he swung his legs free of the blankets and off the bed. The wooden floor felt cool under his bare feet. He hardly remembered taking most of his clothes off, but he decided it was Kushana who had done that. He smiled a little, if briefly. She deserved something for putting up with him.

He got to his feet and padded off to the bathroom, where he proceeded to give himself a good wash. He also washed his clothes and changed into a spare white tunic and trousers, and came out of the bathroom feeling a bit more respectable and much cleaner.

When Emeth poked his head out of the room, the corridor was deserted. He looked around, and then went back in briefly to slip his socks and shoes on. Then he came back out and, after casting another look around the corridor, headed for the stairs.

But he didn't really want to go down the stairs. He paced around in the area before the stairs, hesitant to go down and face the rest. After what had transpired a few days ago, he wasn't too keen on seeing their faces, and on hearing what they had to say about what he'd been up to.

Still...after the nightmare he had, he wasn't willing to spend time alone again. Oh, he hadn't forgotten. It lingered in the back of his mind like a bad taste. He felt more guilty and apprehensive of what he was doing. Surely he was just carrying out instructions, right?

Emeth eventually gave up and went downstairs. It was definitely better to face people and their opinions than listen to his guilt-weighed self duke it out against his mind in his head.

The only people who were around were Samaroh, Nocturne and Amaru. They were talking in low voices - something to do about the prices of certain goods, that was all Emeth heard - when they looked up in the midst of their conversation at him. He looked back at them, expecting one of them to give him a glare of disdain, at least.

They didn't. They just stared at him, and then gave him brief nods. Emeth nodded back.

Slightly bewildered, he wandered to the table that they used. There were people sitting there too - Iruna, Oripheus, Zweihaender, Arlena and Nalini. Kala was nowhere to be seen, but Emeth surmised that she had gone to Comodo to entertain people, under the guise of a normal dancer.

When he reached their table, they looked up at him. Emeth blinked, fervently hoping that none of them were going to throw something at his head. Especially Iruna. He was making an effort to not wince at the memory of what had happened.

But before they could say anything, suddenly everyone looked to one side of him rather than at him.

"Hi, everyo-"

Emeth turned around, surprised by this sudden interruption. Niki-Haru gazed back at him, her eyes wide open and looking straight up at him.

There was a long silence in which both blinked at each other, and everyone else looked at the both of them.

Finally, Niki-Haru half-smiled. "Hello, Emeth."

He was slightly taken aback, but he managed to respond. "Hi."

"Are you back for a while?"

He could feel the eyes of everyone on the back of his neck. "Umm...yes."

"Really?" Niki-Haru looked genuinely puzzled by this. "You're done with your work now?"

It felt as if everyone's eyes were drilling their gaze into his back. "...no. No, I'm not done."

"Oh, okay. So you're just taking a break?"

Emeth was feeling really uncomfortable. He could imagine everyone's gazes piercing right into his soul by now. "Sort of, you could say that."

Iruna rose from her seat, her chair moving backwards and scraping loudly across the floor. Immediately Emeth said, "Niki, could I talk with you for a bit? In private? Outside?"

The knight looked taken aback at this, but considered. "Mm...yeah, sure. I'm just taking a break before I go back to the Chivalry for the night...we just came back from Morroc."

"Ah, I see." Emeth didn't dare look behind him. "Maybe...outside Prontera?"

Niki-Haru looked even more mystified, but she nodded. "Okay. You want to do it now?"

"Now? Yeah, sure, now."

As he left, following her, he risked a glance over his shoulder. Everyone was still watching them. Iruna's expression had not changed - or had it? He wasn't intending to find out.

Too late, he realised that he wasn't wearing the usual hooded cloak - or his own cloak, for that matter. But Niki-Haru led him through empty alleyways and back streets, keeping out of and away from the crowds. No one gave them a second look.

They emerged from the city after a few minutes. Emeth breathed in the fresh air and the aroma of fresh grass, and felt himself relax a little. He felt less confined now, and less nervous.

Niki-Haru looked at him. "Any place in particular?"

Emeth pointed wordlessly at a small hill of grass not far from them. Niki-Haru headed for it, climbing up the slope.

When they reached the top of it, Emeth turned around and sat down on the grass. Niki-Haru, with a questioning look on her face, followed suit and looked at him. He wasn't aware of this, though - he was looking down at the city of Prontera.

For a while, none of them said anything. Then Niki-Haru spoke. "Where've you been? Iruna said you were going places doing stuff that Valkron had told you to do."

Emeth nodded, not taking his eyes off the scenery in front of him. "Yeah, I was."

"Did you manage to finish what you were doing?"

"No...I was too exhausted." He sighed. "And I wanted to head back, because...I've been missing everyone."

"Oh."

Emeth listened to the sound of leaves gently falling from the trees.

"So...when are you going to go back?"

"When...I've sorted things out back home."

Niki-Haru looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Emeth didn't answer. The nightmare was still lingering in his mind. He looked down at the grass. Niki-Haru maintained looking at him, waiting patiently for an answer.

At length, he looked at her. "Niki, do you think Valkron would ever ask me to do something and trust me to finish with it?"

"Wh...why are you asking me that?"

"Because I don't think I'm really cut out to actually follow instructions." He looked away. "I think...I'm doing something wrong."

"Valkron wouldn't be the kind of person to just pick willy-nilly."

"Well, he's human. Superhuman, yes, but you can't be a superhuman without the human bit. And what if he made a mistake?"

"What if he meant it all along?"

Emeth looked at her. She looked dead serious.

"Maybe _I_ am the one who's made a mistake."

"You're human, too." She still had her deadly serious expression on her face.

He sighed. "I still think I wasn't cut out for this. I'm irresponsible, even as an adult. I just...can't do it. Why did Valkron even pick me to do this job? I've made a royal mess of it, and I just can't go back and rewind..."

In the silence, Niki-Haru said, "But he gave me his sword, and I'm pretty flawed myself, in my opinion."

Emeth looked at her. With a pointed look, she drew the sword and laid it across her knees rather reverentially. There was no mistaking the notched, unknown blade.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Iruna told me he said he wanted me to have it, that was it. He gave no reasons why."

Emeth turned away. So he hadn't been the only one. Still, he felt like he was doing something wrong.

Niki-Haru turned to look at the city. "I mean...I think he'd have a serious issue going on if he's going to trust me with his sword. _His_ sword, Emeth. It's not just any sword." Her forehead creased in earnest. "Sure it isn't magical, but...the weight on this sword is even much more worth than any stupid magic iron blade anyway. Reputation. Honour. No one knows what it is, but we all know it's got a _name_ - Valkron's name. And he trusted it to _me_."

Emeth raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"Maybe he does have a reason!" She looked up at him. "Why would he give a sword like this, to a girl like me? I know people make mistakes, but Valkron was clearly thinking straight, otherwise he would have given his sword to someone else. Like Sagna. Or Enriel. Someone he'd trust, because he knows them well. But he chose me. So maybe he had a good reason for choosing you."

He turned his head away, looking out at Prontera again. He knew she was looking at him once more. In the silence, a breeze rustled the leaves of the tree near him, and the blades of grass around them danced silently and softly.

"We don't know what his motives were, because he hasn't told us...has he?"

Emeth shook his head. "Not for me, no."

"He left nothing for me or Iruna either." Niki-Haru turned to look out at the city as well.

After a while, the high wizard said, "So...what do you think he wants you to do with his sword, Niki?"

The knight shrugged. "I don't think I'd ever know what he wanted."

"Yeah, but hypothetically-"

"I know that I'm going to make sure I uphold the reputation of the sword as its wielder and use it to protect, not kill." She looked at him. "Because that's what I'd do."

Emeth looked down, resting his chin in his hands.

It took some time before she looked back and said to him, "So Valkron's...not exactly given you an easy job, has he?"

"Why do you think I've been running around the entire kingdom for several days?" exploded Emeth crossly. "Have you not been paying attention?"

He softened when he saw her frightened look. "Okay, I'm sorry, I've just been a little high-strung these days..."

"I can see that," she remarked, still looking somewhat frightened by his outburst.

Emeth buried his face in his hands, then proceeded to run his hands up his face slowly into his hair. "I just...nng...I can't figure out anything. I don't even know why Valkron wants me to do it. I'm just not the kind of person to...to oversee things like this."

"Maybe it's because you're his friend."

"No, he wouldn't think like that."

"Then maybe because you're worth something to him."

"Well, I am...but it doesn't give him any excuse to pick me."

Niki-Haru promptly gave him a slap on the back of his head.

When he recovered, rubbing the back of his head gingerly, she said to him in a somewhat disgruntled tone, "Why don't you do what you do best, and stop thinking about what other people expect from you?"

Emeth stared at her. She gave him an irritated look back. "What?"

"Well...I...uh..."

"What is it?"

Emeth looked away. "I...still don't really think I'm the kind of person who does them. I like being in the background. I get too much attention from girls already, give me a break...I just want some peace and fun."

"No one's ever going to have peace and fun," said Niki-Haru, in a gloomy tone.

He looked at her. She was looking at the city, her expression of irritation replaced by one of sadness. He looked away, heaving a deep sigh.

"Then...maybe...just be yourself, Emeth." She looked back at him. "Just be like the person you'd be in a given situation. Valkron's always been himself...I don't think he'd want us to be him."

"And what if I'm not entirely relia-"

"It doesn't matter!" She got to her feet in one swift movement; it was Emeth's turn to jerk back in surprise as he looked up at her. "I'm not entirely reliable myself! I'm indecisive, I'm far too independent for my own good, and I'm flawed! Just like everyone else!" She looked down at him. "Valkron knows that! And yet he still gave us unspoken duties that we know, unconsciously, to upkeep! He's trusting us to help him continue what he wants us to do for the kingdom, so why don't you?"

After a few minutes, he looked away. "I must be pretty unreliable if two women, both of the swordswoman persuasion, have told me off in the space of a few days."

Niki-Haru sighed. "Oh, come on, Emeth," she began, and then realised he was being serious. She got down onto her knees next to him as he looked glumly out at Prontera.

"Emeth, sometimes we just need someone to set us straight," she said gently. "There's nothing wrong with it. You don't have to take it so personally."

He merely sighed. She looked a little upset at this. "I'm sorry, Emeth..."

The high wizard shook his head. "No...it's not your fault. I'll just have to try and get better at being myself."

"Uh..."

Emeth looked at her, and smiled wanly. "I'll try. Not just for my sake. If Valkron's placed the burdens of the whole world on me, then I'll try to keep holding them up as much as I can."

Niki-Haru smiled back, though a little hesitantly. "Good luck with everything then."

He looked back at the city. Then, very quietly, he said, "Niki, we're not here to cause trouble in this kingdom. We're here to show that there are just some people in this world who shouldn't be crossed. It's a shallow ambition, but...I think there is something more to the job. Something much bigger than any of us is expecting."

She looked at the city as well. "I know. I'll be waiting for it. In the meantime...I have to take care of people, too."

They looked at each other for a while. Then Emeth got to his feet, brushing off grass. "I'd better get cracking."

"Yeah, me too." Niki-Haru got to her feet as well. She dusted her skirt, sheathed her sword and then turned to Emeth to find a hand held out to her, palm sideways. She looked up at him, the breeze sweeping across once again, and found herself gazing into the familiar golden eyes that she recognised from ten years ago. She looked down at his hand, and then smiled, pulled her gauntlet and glove off, and shook it firmly.

"Thanks, Niki," he said.

"No problems." She hesitated, then went for the plunge. "So I guess you've realised what you need to do?"

"Nah...I'm going to be the same old Emeth." He chuckled at her expression change. "I'm going to be me. That's all. I'm going to be the same person who stood with Valkron all these years."

They let go of each other's hands, Niki-Haru still looking bemused at this.

"So...uh..."

"There isn't any 'so'." Emeth looked at her. "There's just me. And an edge."

Niki-Haru looked up at him, and understood. His eyes said everything. She nodded.

"Yes," she said. "There's always an edge."

* * *

When he got back, everyone gave him one shared look. He took note of it, but he said nothing. It was best he didn't make any promises he couldn't keep...and right now he wasn't even sure if he could keep any promises, or if anyone was going to listen.

Actually, right now he'd really like to go back to sleep.

Emeth headed towards the stairs, yawning widely. He felt hungry, but his body was beginning to get sluggish and tired again, pointing with all its might at the rather lengthy bill that he had yet to pay with food and sleep. Well, mostly sleep. He hadn't been sleeping much until he had come home.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him around the chest, from the back. Emeth, startled, stopped in his tracks and tried to look over his shoulder with a mystified expression on his face as his mysterious assailant appeared to be pressing into his back.

"Emeth...I hope you're okay now..."

He blinked, and then smiled before twisting himself fully around, as much as he was capable of, because Kushana was holding onto him fairly tightly. Everyone around them stopped what they were doing and watched him hug her.

"I'm okay," he said, hugging her and stroking her hair. "You can stop worrying now. Okay?"

Kushana looked up at him. Emeth, who always had a soft spot for women who genuinely cried, was touched at the sight of the shimmering tears in her eyes. He kissed her on the cheek - he was still aware of where they were, and what was around them - and smiled back at her.

"Look, let's go have a rest," he said. "I still need a few hours of sleep anyway..."

* * *

Been tired lately. If you don't watch my dA or visit my LJ, I'll just put this here: I do volunteer work, and when I'm not at work I have a list of owed art to finish. I just haven't been particularly artistic, so I'm investing more time in WotW.

Hope you're enjoying the story so far, I know it's quite a lull and things are going slow.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Emeth's eyes scanned the book in front of him as he read intently. In one hand, he idly twiddled a pencil. On occasion he glanced up at the guild maps spread out on the table in front of him, and then would make notes.

Iruna couldn't help but smile a little at the scene in front of her as she leaned against the door frame. It reminded her of Valkron diligently working on his homework in time for the guild wars every week...and now that responsibility had been transferred to Emeth, without a complaint from him.

She had felt doubtful about Emeth for a long time. In her opinion, Emeth wasn't the sort of man to lead. He was a great voice of support and a good friend, but usually good friends didn't make them great leaders, automatically.

Yet she felt a little uncertain about her opinion as she watched Emeth from the doorway. Maybe he did have the ability. She couldn't just judge people like that.

"Morning, Iruna."

Iruna focused on Emeth, who was looking up at her. "Hey, Emeth," she replied, getting off the door frame. "You look pretty fresh today."

"Had a good rest. I really should stop starving myself of sleep." Emeth stretched. "It doesn't do well for my health."

Iruna chuckled. "How many times have we told you that already?"

"A hundred times too many, Iruna. I hope I'm not stopping you from doing anything."

"Well, you have maps spread all over the table." Iruna pointed at his work. "Not much space to have breakfast on."

"Oh, sh- sorry." Emeth clapped his book shut and cleared up the table fairly neatly for someone in a panic. "I totally lost track of time."

"It's all right." Iruna sat down at the table. "I'm probably the only one up, apart from you and Amaru. Who is not here at the moment, he's gone back to Morroc to do some selling so we can have zeny for food and necessities."

"Ah, fair point. Still, I-"

"What are you planning to do now?" she asked innocently.

Emeth looked taken aback by her sudden question, but he answered all the same. "I'm looking up on the current guild situation and reading the rules and regulations for the guild wars."

"Are you planning to retake the Geffen guild area?"

"I'm not planning to be that ambitious, but it would be a good idea."

"How are you going to revive the guild? We're blacklisted."

Emeth looked at the book he'd been reading from.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Unfortunately Chapter 18 ended there, and I am unable to continue what happened in this one because I don't remember where I was going.

However, this is not the end of the entire series. I've noticed that people still review this story on occasion, and from time to time I still return to read it for myself.

I would never let it be said, though, that Warriors of the World would disapper into FFNet archives and never update again. Even if I cringe at how bad the writing is, I don't think I can ever just let it go. I had plans for this story. Valkron and Emeth have been two of my best characters. And I really want to do something for the people who kept me writing this fanfic for three years. If it wasn't for you, this fanfiction would not have gone this far.

With that said, I would like to inform the remaining watchers of this fanfic that I am rewriting the entire fanfic to match my current writing style and character preferences, and finally fix the actual plot to complete the trilogy once and for all.

You can find the new fanfiction on tumblr at wotw-thefanfic. The reason why I needed to put the fic on a different site is for organisation, customisation and art purposes. You can either bookmark it or follow it (if you're on tumblr). It updates every Saturday.

If you have any questions the Message link on the tumblr will let you ask them, on tumblr or on Anonymous. I will be able to answer them more directly from then onwards. :)

-Arc/Bergamot-Dreams


End file.
